Fallen Angels
by AurelieBonhoffen
Summary: Meet Aurelie Scarlet. She's 18 years old and is leading the famous "police force" Fallen Angels, a group of seven powerful female wizards. When they take the job offer as bodyguards for seven princes, secrets come to light, and boundaries are tested. And if that isn't enough, what about the two princesses and ex-girlfriends who want them dead? inc. OC's M for violence later chaps.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did, Gruvia would already be canon :P

Nobody saw the figure slip in the shadows during the most important festival of the century. They were there for information, but what, that was the question. A conversation by some nearby locals rang with the words the informant was looking for, and the shadow payed closer attention.

"-And all the princes are coming! Can you believe it!", One of the locals, a teenage girl, giggled.

"I can't!", The girl's friend replied, flicking her purple hair behind her."But I wonder what they're all here for. Normally the kingdoms meet in their own territory, never in (put town name here)."

"Yeah, it seems strange. Ah well, at least it's an excuse for not doing work."

"Yeah, like you can get away with 'Sorry, mum, but I was distracted but Prince Natsu's perfect abs.'"

"No, I was going more for 'My bad, but I forgot because my brain was being mesmerized by Prince Lyon's godly face.'"The girls laughed and walked out of earshot, but the shadow was already gone, having gotten the information they needed. They swiftly ran in the shadows, seen by no-one. They stopped at a door hidden in the darkness, and stepped inside.

Once the door was closed, they removed their black cloak, letting loose their long, scarlet hair. The girl's gloved hands ran through the river of red as she walked to another door, and turned the knob. The door revealed a small office, just a table, a chair and a bookcase. The chair was occupied by a girl no older than the informant, she had long purple hair and pale skin. "Aurelie?", The red-head spoke, and the purple-haired girl looked up, scanning her guest with her purple eyes.

"Erza, back already? I'm surprised, I thought it would have taken longer. What am I saying, I need to remember you do things quick.", The girl called Aurelie babbled on, before stopping herself."Did you find anything?"

Erza smiled,"Juvia was right, the princes are coming."

"Do you know why?", Aurelie raised an eyebrow.

"No, that still remains a mystery.", Erza shook her head.

"Good thing we're infiltrating the palace then.", Another girl stepped out from behind the bookcase, she had purple hair like Aurelie, only it was much shorter, and red eyes.

"Aki, we are NOT infiltrating the palace.", Aurelie addressed the new arrival,"I already know why they are coming."

"What? How?", Erza's eyes widened, this piece of information is valuable.

"The princes are looking for bodyguards, powerful ones, not riff-raff. That's why they came here, we have the strongest mages in the world.", Aurelie told the pair, pulling out a flyer and placing it face-up on the desk.

"And we are applying?", Aki looked excited as she scanned the sheet of paper.

"There's a competition, to prove you are worthy. Ten rounds, then you verse the prince himself. If you can beat him, you become his bodyguard.", Erza read aloud, frowning.

"Erza, our band of girls have made names for ourselves in every kingdom, just showing our faces is automatic approval, but I want to have a bit of fun.", Aki smiled, fire obvious in her eyes. "Let's get this party started!"

"Will you hold back?", Aurelie raised an eyebrow at her teammate. She was known for her crazy power, and sometimes went too far, leaving her enemies as pulp.

"C'mon, you're giving me a strong one, right?", Aki bounce up and down with apprehension.

"Aki, you are applying for the position as Prince Natsu's bodyguard. Erza, you're applying as Prince Jellal's. I'm going for Prince Loke."

"And the others?", Erza asked, wanting to know every detail of their plan.

"Juvia's trying for Prince Gray's, Ishi's going for Prince Lyon, Levy's going for Prince Gajeel-"

"No. Friggin. Way. She's not tough enough! She'll get hurt being his bodyguard!", Aki looked worried for her friend.

"Are you forgetting we're talking about Levy? She's tougher than a brick wall, that girl.", Aurelie smiled, shaking her head at a memory. "Let me continue, Levy is going for Prince Gajeel's, and Mariko is trying out as Prince Mystogan's."

"I really don't know the meaning of trying out when you use it for us.", Aki snorted, turning to leave."Do the others know?"

"Yes, we leave tomorrow sunrise. Get ready.", Aurelie instructed the mage, who nodded and left. She then turned to Erza,"I'm giving you Jellal for a reason, I heard rumors that he's been thinking of hiring you on the spot. If at least you get in, the princes have some chance against them." Erza nodded, knowing the full meaning of her leader's words. "If you get in, one might survive."

"Let's hope we all get in then.", Erza smiled at the teen in front of her.

"Why hope for us, I hope that our opponents survive tomorrow.", Aurelie giggled as Erza walked out with a swish of scarlet hair."We've been through a lot to get here, haven't we, sister?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How many of you are thinking I'm mad right now? :)**

**#################################**

**The next day**

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

"Wonder what this surprise is.", Mystogan, my twin, muttered as he brushed down his royal blue hair.

"Be any money it's a new girl.", I repeated the same 'surprise' he had been receiving every year. Mystogan groaned, he was sick and tired of our father trying to find love, it was horrible.

"Damn, I feel like a princess.", Mystogan mumbled as he traced the birthmark covering his right eye. We looked the exact same, the only way to tell us apart was our personality, Mystogan was the most outgoing of us.

"Right back at you. C'mon, we gotta go, can't be late for the 'surprise'", I chuckled as I held the door open for my brother, who snorted.

"If it's a girl, I'm running.", Mystogan suggested as we walked down the lavishly decorated hallway.

"I'm coming with.", I added."I'll bring the bow and arrow, you bring food.", I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why do I get the food?", Mystogan complained.

"I'll eat it all.", I laughed, and soon the hall echoed with our laughter. "Imagine we actually did that."

"We would get in so much trouble."

"I know, but it would be fun."

"Yeah, we could use our magic again."

"Yeah, remember when we used to use it, until Father passed that law that it was 'unprincely' for someone of royal blood to use it?"

"Yup.", We stopped as they reached a pair of large willow doors, "Here goes nothing.", I pushed the doors opened and walked into a lavishly decorated room, where all the princes from the other kingdoms sat. The salmon-haired Prince Natsu from the Fire Kingdom, Princes Gray and Lyon from the Ice Kingdom, Prince Gajeel from the Iron Kingdom and Prince Loke of the Celestial Kingdom were listening to Queen Mirajane of Oasis.

Mirajane is 19 years old, young for a queen. Her parents died when she was young, and she had to take the throne at the age of 17, pretty damn tough if you ask me. She's got long, white hair and blue eyes, and uses Take Over Magic. That's pretty powerful stuff, take over magic, I heard stories that she wiped out an entire army with one of her Take Over's.

"Your lives are being threatened by some unknown force, and your parents have decided to find you suitable bodyguards to protect you.", She told us, looking at Mystogan and I as we sat."It's nice of you to join us. As I was saying, bodyguards will be provided for you, and I will make sure they are the most powerful avaliable."

"And, how is that?", Loke asked, spinning a coin in his fingers.

"A competition.", Gray shook his head as his eyes scanned the flyer,"No-one will show up."

"Exactly, only ones who really care about their job will participate. Anyway, they have to beat you guys to take the position.", Mirajane smiled as the pamphlet was passed back to her.

"Beat us? We'll have nobody left by the end of the day.", Gajeel shrugged, echoing my thoughts. NOBODY has EVER beating a member of the royal family in combat, NOBODY.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone. You're dismissed.", Mirajane smiled, waving her hand, signalling for us to leave. When the others had left, I walked up t the young queen."Jellal?"

"Were you able to find-", MIrajane shook her head, knowing what I was going to say.

"No, we were unable to contact the Fallen Angels.", My face fell, my heart had been set on having one of the world's most powerful mages protect me. "I'm sorry."

I smiled an empty smile,"It's fine, really. I just thought, you know.", I turned and left the room, and ystogan met me outside. "What?"

He shook his head, smiling,"Nothing. We gotta get ready for the competition this afternoon."

"Yay.", i cheered sarcastically, and Mystogan laughed.

"It's not going to be that bad."

"Yeah, we're just going to see people fighting to help us survive."

"You still want The Titania to be your bodyguard, don't you?", I nodded, looking away.

"She's crazy powerful, and probably the only person who could beat me.", I shrugged."Imagine her for a bodyguard, a member of the Fallen Angels."

"That. Would. Be. Epic.", Mystogan nodded beside me as we reached our room. "Pity, that would make for an entertaining competition." He opened the door and I followed suit.

*************************** TIME LAPSE!********************

**Still Jellal's P.O.V.**

We sat at the top of the arena, which gave a full view of the sand-filled building. The grey stones were stained red wth age-old blood, and I shivered at the thought of the many souls that fought here in the dark days. "Get ready.", Mystogan's voice broke me out of my trance, and I looked into his brown eyes. "It's starting. The ones trying for your bodyguard are first, pay attention." I looked into the arens, and saw about 10 people lined up. I could make out a burly bluenette, a short blonde, a red-head, a green-haired mage with a katana, a tall, slim brunette, a white-haired boy, a black-haired girl, two tiny pink-haired kids linking arms and a hooded figure.

"10 people who are wasting their time.", I muttered."None of them can beat me."

"We'll see.", Mirajane glared at me, then looked to the large crowd."Welcome to the games!" She was answered wuth a roar of excirement, and I felt nervous, not for myself, but for the competitiors."Let the competition begin!" I watched in shock as the hooded mage wiped all their competitors out in a minuite flat. The speed and accuracy was incredible, and I feared for my life.

"That was quick.", Mystogan whispered, obviously as shaken as I was. "Good luck.", He looked at me before I left for the arena.

I stepped out into the sunlight, and looked at my competitor. Their power was immense, truly a mage of Oasis. "Ready?", I asked, a magic circle appearing on my palm. The mage in front of me just nodded and unsheathed a huge sword. Crap. I swiftly dodged it's black blade, and immediately recognised it, it was the blade of the Purgatory Armour. Only the strongest could sheath that blade.

It quickly became a one-sided battle, with all my attacks being blocked again and again. I was about to give in when the attacks stopped, and instead a gloved hand reached out to puul me from the ground. "I fight fair.", A female voice echoed out of the hood, and another gloved hand removed the hood."And I don't hurt royalty.", Erza smiled as I took her hand.

"The Titania, Erza Scarlet." I looked at the scarlet-haired girl in front of me. "I can't believe it.", I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear."You were supposedly uncontactable."

"We hear things.", Erza smiled as I led her to the other princes.

"Are the others here?", I asked,."I would've thought-"

"I'm not actually supposed to be here.", She smiled weakly, closing her eyes. I guess betraying her team took her toll."But they came." She looked behind her, and I saw six hooded figures standing at the arena enterance.

"Bring them out.", I nodded towards her team, and she let go of my hand and walked to her team. She talked with them for a moment, and they began to follow her.

"Jellal Fernandez, you sly bastard.", Gray chuckled as him and the rest of the princes walked down the steps, grinning.

"Its not like I knew, Icicle.", I growled at him.

"Boys, play nice.", Another female voice sounded from behind me, and I turned again to face the Fallen Angels.

"And you are?", Mystogan walked up to the speaker and went to pull her hood down when a chain wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't push me.", The speaker growled, obviously pissed that Mystogan would attempt something like that. "I am Mariko, chain magic expert." She slid her head off and revealed pale blue hair and blue eyes.

"Doesn't look it.", Mystogan scoffed, his wrist still wrapped in the thin chain.

"All the better, don't you think?", She smiled, releasing her magic. My brother lowered his arm and rubbed where the chain had rubbed against his skin.

"And the rest?"

"Ishi Loxar, and my sister, Juvia.", A girl with long black hair lowered her hood, and a girl with wispy blue hair lowered hers. They both had stunning blue eyes, and Ishi's hair covered her right eye.

"The rain women.", Gray and Lyon whispered, obviously slightly in awe. I smirked at their expressions, their eyes were scanning the girls eagerly, taking in their faces.

"Aki Mc-" Another girl started, but her voice was drowned out by Natsu's fangirly squeal.

"The Dragon Goddess! OH MY GOD!", Natsu made so much noise, I thought my eardrums were going to burst.

"Can it, fire-breath.", The shortest of the seven muttered, shutting him up instantly.

"I like her.", Gajeel laughed at the tiny mage, who took of her hood.

"Levy McGarden, Solid Script expert.", Levy bowed, her short blue hair framing her face.

"I've heard of you, apparently there's no code, language or rune you can't read or crack.", Gajeel examined the tiny girl, who looked up at the Dragon Slayer.

"That's me."

"Think you can survive in a palace full of rowdy teenagers?"

"Think my ass, I know." Her language surprised me.

"How old are you?"

"17." O_O WHAT THE HELL!

"Who are you then?", Loke looked at the last figure who was still hooded, she was tall and stood with pride.

"My name is Aurelie, leader of the Fallen Angels.", She spoke, and the hood slid off her face, revealing long purple hair and purple eyes.

"The Alleycat, because you're never seen.", Loke's fingers trapped a bit of her purple hair, and he wound it around his thumb.

"Also becaue it's my favorite armour, and if you don't let go, you will lose your thumb.", Aurelie threatened, and Loke immediately let go and stepped back. "Thankyou."

"Damn, she's badass.", Lyon muttered, I nodded in agreement.

"Well, you're not going to let us stand out in the cold, are you?", Aurelie smiled as she and her team walked past us. "I wonder if Mira will let us choose the prince we babysit.", She laughed as she walked up the stairs to Queen Mirajane. Babysit? Who the hell does she think she is?

"ERZA! YOU CAME!", I heard Mirajane squealed from upstairs, and I followed the girls up and saw the Titania and the Queen in a tight embrace.

"Are we missing something?", Mystogan asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Erza's an old friend, I never realised you were a member of the Fallen Angels.", Mirajane smiled, hugging the scarlet-haired mage.

"I had to, Aurelie's the leader, I can't leave her alone.", Erza smiled at Aurelie, who put on a helpless face. Helpless my ass.

"Sure, like your younger sister couldn't look after herself.", Mirajane rolled her eyes and looked at the other members,"You're all official?"

They nodded, lifting up a piece of their clothing, revealing a mark that seemed all to familiar(It's the Fairy Tail one!). "Does that prove it, Mira?", Erza asked, placing her hand on the Take Over mage, who shook her head.

"I take it you're here for the job?", She looked at Juvia, who nodded. "Well then, Erza, you beat Jellal, you work for him now." WHAT! SCORE! *fistpump*

"Aurelie, your call.", Mirajane gestured to all of us, and Aurelie looked at us in turn.

"Loke.", She uttered, nodding."I'll look after him."

"Hey, if I remember clearly, you threatened to cut my thumb off!", Loke snarled at the girl, who laughed.

"You touched me without permission, simple. It's a defence mechanism I learned after someone tore my heart out, nothing personal. If they can't touch me physically, nobody can touch me emotionally.", She explained, her finger running over a dagger's blade.

"That doesn't always work, Aurelie, and you should know.", Erza growled at her younger sister. Why was she so tense?

"Juvia, Ishi, aren't you going to choose?", Aki broke the tension by drawing attention to the two water mages standing silently beside her.

"Um, maybe, u-", the girls began.

"THEY'RE WITH US!", Lyon and Gray shouted at the same time, making my ears ring.

MIrajane blinked,"Okay then. Juvia, you'll go with Gray, Lyon, you'll be with Ishi." The four nodded.

"OI! Aki's working with me and me only! NOBODY else gets her!", Natsu barged out from behind me and grabbed her hand,"C'mon, I want to show you around." He pulled her down the corridor and out of sight.

"Desperate much?", Gajeel chuckled, and Levy gave him a glare. "What?", The iron Dragon Slayer asked, but he stopped laughing. She, a tiny Solid Script mage, stopped the burly, mean, tough Prince Gajeel of the Iron Kingdom, whoa.

"Levy, will you be fine with Gajeel?", Mirajane smiled sweetly at the bluenette, who nodded. "Take care of her.", Mirajane glared at him, making Gajeel shiver. She turned to me,"Mystogan, that means your bodyguard is-"

"Mariko, I know, I know. Anyway, I wanted her to be my bodyguard, it isn't everyday where you meet someone with a Lost Magic.", My twin winked at the blue-haired mage, who's eyes narrowed.

"Don't push it.", She growled. These girls are TOUGH!

"Alright then, the girls are staying in your rooms, so-", Mirajane started.

"Wait, WHAT! No. Way. Definetly not! What about our privacy?", The others started complaining, I just shook my head.

"It's to make sure nobody kills us in our sleep, idiots." I said, and they all turned to look at me.

"You're taking their side?", Gray's jaw dropped.

"It's not like we're sleeping in the same bed, god. How old are you, five?", I muttered, walking up to Erza. I offered her my hand,"Shall we?"

She laughed and took it."Very princely."

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Aurelie's P.O.V.**

The others had left, and it was just Loke and I standing in the room. I could easily find a room to stay in, having been here before, but Loke can't know that. "Well?", I asked, looking at him. He looks the same as the day I left him, the day he broke my heart.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to show me to your room?", I hoped we would get moving before the sun set.

"Actually, I wanted to lay down a few rules.", He looked at me. "You are to address me as 'Loke-sama' from now on, i don't care who you are." Pushy much?" And, you are to never, and I mean NEVER go anywhere without me knowing, understand?" I nodded, rolling my eyes. He was NEVER this psycho.

"Got it boss.", I smiled and walked up to him,"We leaving or what?"

"How the hell does your team put up with you?", He growled as I followed him down a well-lit corridor.

"I could be a bitch and kill you now, you know.", I muttered as we stopped at a door. He opened it and I walked into a richly decorated house. This room was bigger than our entire base! In two seperate corners of the room, were our beds, and I smiled when my eyes grazed over a vase full of golden fuchsia flowers. I walked up to them and touched their delicate petals, their scent bringing back memories.

"Don't touch them, they're fragine.", Loke's voice sounded from the doorway.

"No shit, Sherlock-sama.", I grinned at him, still adding the suffix. He glared at me as he walked over to my bed, picked up a package and read the tag.

"I pity you right now.", He chuckled as he threw the package."Mirajane left it.", He told me, and I groaned. Mira was a pairing demon, and I've known her long enough to know what she's thinking. I tore open the paper to reveal a VERY skimpy maid's outfit. There was a note attached to it, it read 'This might help. Love Mira xx.' Damn her.

"How the hell will this help!", I yelled, showing him. His face was red, and he wasn't facing me.

"Ask her, not me.", He whispered, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Oh, DAMN HIM!

"Damn you.", I muttered, throwing the outfit on the bed. I quickly requiped into my pajamas and slipped into bed. I looked up to see Loke sliding into bed, shirtless. I blushed, wait, why was I blushing? i've seen him shirtless many times before, why blush now?

"Like what you see?", He winked, realising I was looking at him. His face was still red, but add the mischevious twinkle in his black eyes, and you got irresistible eye-candy.

"Shut up.", I growled as I turned away and closed my eyes.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**?'s P.O.V.**

I watched through the window as Loke and Aurelie fell asleep. I can't believe she actually came back, of all days to show her face. She showed it when he's going to die, the one person who she couldn't protect herself from.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**HOLY LLAMAS ON TOAST! Someone's gonna kill Loke! HOLY FUDGEMUFFINS! O.O Reviews are wanted! :) Please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**'Allo poppets! It's Aurelie here! (The auhor, not the really awesome knight!)**

**Loke: But you're the same person.**

**Me: *hits him hard* SHUT UP! DON'T TELL THEM MY IDENTITY IDIOT!**

**########################################################################**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Gray-sama?", I asked the raven-haired prince behind me. It was morning, and the sun was shining.

"Juvia please, I told you not to call me that, just Gray's fine.", He walked over to me and placed his cool hand on my shoulder,"What's up?"

I showed him the photo I was holding in my was of a light blue-haired girl sitting on a young Gray's lap."Who's this girl?", A look of pain flashed on his face, and I immediately regretted asking.

"That's my sister, Mariko. She died in a fire that also killed my parents.", His voice was barely a whisper, but I was thinking. Was it too much of a coincidence that Mariko was the name of Gray's sister, AND they looked the EXACT same? O_O Holy shit, maybe they're related. "We should get going." I nodded and followed him out the door, my mind working on the HUGE mystery. How could Mariko Alberona, our chain expert, look EXACTLY like Princess Mariko Fullbuster, chain mage. HOLY SHIT HIS SISTER WAS A CHAIN MAGE! That is too much of a coincidence.

We reached the dining room, and opened the door. There was a silent fight going on in this room; Aurelie was glaring at Erza, who was cowering against Jellal, who was cowering against Erza because Mirajane was glaring at him. Natsu smelt of charred hair, and Aki was smirking. She jolted her hand towards the dragon-slayer, and he flinched. A blue cat that was resting on his shoulder jumped off and flew next to Aki, before slapping her arm..

"Um, are we interrupting something here?", I asked, looking at the six.

"Juvia, I need to talk to you for a minuite.", Aurelie dragged me outside, leaving Gray standing there, wide-eyed. I gestured for him to go in, and he did.

"What's up, Aurelie-sama?", I asked the mage, who looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's about the whole point of this mission."

"It's to protect the princes, isn't it?", I was confused.

"That's one part of it. The other part was to tie up loose ends." What? "I know Prince Loke from a while back, and we began *cough* dating.", My eyes widened, filling up my face.

"What?"

"i used to work in his court, as the leader of The Women In Black." THE WOMEN IN BLACK! As in, THE ASSASSIN GROUP! Holy shit. "Yeah, yeah, it's special. One day, it was our 1st year anniversary, and I walked in on him, kissing that damn bitch Karin!"***Author's note: Yeah, I really hate her.*** OMG!

"I ran off, and changed my looks, to hide from him. But then, I heard from a friend that he missed me. I thought that by doing this he would recognise me, but he didn't. I asked Erza about it this morning, and she said, she said, she said that she told him I died! Of all the things! That I'd killed myself!", She sobbed, falling on her knees."No wonder he doesn't recognise me, I'm dead to him."

"Aurelie-sama, it's ok. Anyway, there's something about Markio-san Juvia wants to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Juvia found a photo of a girl who looks like Markio-san sitting on Prince Gray-sama's lap, and when Juvia asked, Gray-sama told her that it was his little sister, Mariko, a chain magic expert."

"What, what do you mean?"

"And the girl looks exactly like Mariko-san.", I nodded as Aurelie caught my train of thought.

"Oh my god, and to think that she's been here this whole time. What do we do?"

"You can talk to Loke-sama about this, Juvia will talk to Mariko-san.", I offered, lifting the girl off the ground. She smiled weakly at me as we walked inside.

"You ok, Aurelie?", Ishi dances to her side, worried. Aurelie nodded and took her seat beside Loke.

"You sure? You don't look ok.", Mariko looked at her leader, placing her arm on her shoulder. Aurelie flinched under her touch, still thinking about our conversation. "If you need anything, tell me, ok?"

"Mariko, I need to talk to you. Now.", Aurelie got up and dragged the mage outside.

"What's with all the secrets? Juvia, do you know what's going on?", Gray turned to me, hoping for an answer.

"It is Aurelie-sama's choce whether everything should come to light.", I whispered, trying to stay out of the spotlight.

"C'mon, give us a hint.", Mystogan looked at the door, wanting what we all needed, clarification.

"It's about something I did, a long time ago.", Erza whispered, for the first time this morning.

"What do you mean?", Jellal looked at the teen, who shook her head.

"I won't say much more, it might ruin everything she's done for us." Thankyou, Erza.

"Well, I know what's going on, and -", Natsu started.

"SAY A WORD AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!", Aki yelled, knowing where he was going. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, GAJEEL!"

"Aki, only I'm allowed to threaten him.", Levy told the girl, smirking.

"Lovely, Levy.", Gajeel's cat, Pantherlily, muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up the both of you.", Lyon muttered, still half-asleep."Let things go, it'll work out." I really don't think so.

"Lyon, it isn't that easy in this case.", Mira spoke, her voice soft and soothing.

"You know?", I looked at her, scared.

"Yes, I know.", Mira nidded, her eyes full of sorrow. I was worried, what if she- "Don't worry, I won't tell." Phew. Aurelie and Mariko walked back in, and the aura became strangley happier. What happened back there?

"Everything's better now, it'll be clear soon.", Aurelie smiled at us all before sitting down."So, are we going to eat or what?"

***********************************************TIME LAPSE!******************************

**Aurelie's P.O.V.**

When breakfast was over, the sun was beaming down hard on the castle grounds, so I decided to 'explore'. I already knew the place like the back of my hand, from past missions as a Woman In Black (WIB for short). I was walking past the lake when Erza's voice reached my ears,"I'm sorry." I looked back, and she was leaning on the tree. "I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't right, I shouldn't have meddled with your relationship."

"Erza, it's ok. You did what you thought was right.", I walked over to her and leaned next to her. She looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with pain.

"No, it's n-"

"Erza, shut up. I forgive you, now put up with it.", I slapped her arm softly, and she cracked a smile.

"He's lucky."

"What?", I raised my eyebrow.

"Loke, he's lucky, we all are."

"Why?", I raised my eyebrow higher.

"We have you.", She smiled before walking off. Wow, did I really mean that much to them? I feel special now. I heard a noise, and turned around.

"Hello?" I called, but nobody responded."Who's there? Show yourself!"

"God, no need to be so demanding. Is that what you become when you're on the run, Aurelie?", A familiar voice melted out of the shadows, and I turned to see Karin sitting by the pond, looking bored.

"Get away from here, Karin. You're not wanted or needed.", I growled, moments away from snapping.

"Maybe I like it here."

"Leave. Now."

"Nope.", I unsheathed my kitana, and balanced it in my hand.

"Maybe you'll reconsider?", I snarled as she eyed the deadly titanium. She flicked her lime-green hair behind her back, and got up.

"God, your no fun. Ah well, at least you get to see Loke before he dies. The end of the month, Aurelie.", She dissappeared as my face paled. No, she was going to, THAT BITCH!

"MIRA! GRAY-SAMA! LYON-SAMA! ISHI! AKI! ERZA! JUVIA! LOKE-SAMA! NATSU-SAMA! MARKIO! GAJEEL-SAMA! LEVY! JELLAL-SAMA! MYSTOGAN-SAMA!" I yelled as I ran through the palace, searching for someone. I quickly ran into Loke, who glared at me.

"What the h-", He started.

"Iknowwho'stryingtikillyou.", I said without stopping.

"English."

"I. Know. Who's. Trying. To. Kill. You.", I repeated, catching my breath.

"Who?"

"Karin."

"WHO?"

"Karin. She was in the garden, I told her to leave, and before she dissappeared, she said that you would die by the end of the month.", I gasped, the pain in my lungs becoming more obvious as time passed.

Loke saw my pain and picked me up."Hey, you did well. I'm surprised she didn't kill you.", I gasped, realising her full plan. She thinks I'm still dating Loke. That's why, she's waiting to kill me, and is hoping that my death will make him suicidal. "You alright? You look scared?", I looked up into his onyx eyes, and slowed down my breathing.

"I'm fine, Loke-sama.", I smiled.

"You don't need to do that."

"Do what?"

"Add the suffix."

"But, you sa-"

"I wanted to make sure you would follow rules."

"I lead a team of trained ninjas, and you think I can't follow rules? Who installed your brain?", I joked, before glaring at him."You can put me down now."

"Nope."

"Put me down befor Erza sees.", I threatened, not needing to continue.

"Nope." WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I don't care what she does, as long as you stick with me." Sweet, but creepy.

"So, friends?"

"Friends.", He nodded, smiling. Well then, today wasn't so bad after all.

**########################################################################**

**And there we have it, another lovely chapter by me! Bye for now!**

**Karin: Why am I always the bad guy?**

**Me: Because I hate you, now deal with it.**

**Karin: Damn you.**

**Loke: Fighting over me?**

**Me: You wish *blushes slightly***

**Happy: You liiiiiiiiike hiiiiiiiiim!**

**Me: *facepalm* No shit, sherlock.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm off my spaz and now it's smooth sailing from here! :D**

**Erza: You're as bad as Natsu.**

**Natsu: OI! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Me: XD lol**

**################################################################**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I watched, eyes narrowed, as Loke carried Aurelie to the infirmary. If he made any move on her-

"Erza.", Jellal's voice made me jump, and I turned to look at him."Don't worry, Loke won't do anything."

"Yeah, but she sounded scared when she called my name. I want to know what happened."

"Really?", Jellal didn't sound convinced.

"Definitely, I know her scared, and she was just then."

"I would love to see that.", He scoffed, and I glared at him.

"That means it's serious.", I stomped past him towards Loke and Aurelie. "Aurelie, what happened?"

"She found out who's after me, that's all.", Loke spoke before she could.

"I can talk you know.", Aurelie grumbled, yeah girl, you tell him.

"Your lungs?", Loke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine.", She jumped out of his arms. "It's Karin."

"Wha?", I gaped.

"It's. Karin.", She repeated, watching the fury build up inside me. That, that BITCH was here, and wants to tear them apart again! "Yeah, I know."

"Do you guys have a history with Karin or something?", Jellal looked at me, slightly scared.

"Let me point this out now, if I see her here, she'll be leaving in a body bag.", I snarled, before storming off, looking for someone to vent my fury on. My hand flew to my sword when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Erza, it's just me.", Jellal stood beside me, and I let go of the handle. "What's with you and Karin?"

"Before we founded the Fallen Angels, Aurelie and I worked in a manor. Aurelie was powerful and worked her way up, and caught the eye of our employer's son. They began dating, but, on their first anniversary, Aurelie caught her boyfriend kissing Karin. It broke her heart, and she's never trusted anyone. Now that Karin's here, it's like she's trying to make Aurelie untouchable.", I told him, the ache in my heart now unbearable. "It isn't fair! Aurelie hasn't done a wrong thing in her life!"

"You said you did something long ago, what was it?", Jellal looked me in the eye.

"The same guy came looking for her and I told him that she'd killed herself.", I whispered, looking down. "I didn't want her to get hurt again!", Tears began running down my face as Jellal lifted my face up, looking me in the eye.

"Erza, you did what you thought was right. If something like that happened to Mystogan, I would do the same thing you did.", The honesty in his warm brown eyes was unmistakeable, and was so overwhelming I had to look away.

"Jellal, I did wrong, and it's going to tear everyone apart.", I breathed, words barely audible. My eyes widened as I felt his fingers brush my cheek. I looked up at him.

"Erza Scarlet. Stop blaming yourself, this wasn't your fault, so stop frowning and smile for me.", I blushed slightly, and smiled. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You're beautiful when you smile.", He whispered into my ear, before kissing my cheek and walking off. HOLY (Insert colorful swear words here)! He. Kissed. Me. Jellal Fernandez, heir to the throne of the Light Kingdom, kissed me. Wow.

"Erza, you're as red as you're hair, what's up?", Aurelie walked up to me, and looked in the direction I was looking. "Nice Erza, real smooth.", She giggled as she danced off."Erza and Jellal, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.", Her sing-sing voice still echoed in my ears long after she was gone.

**##############################################################**

**Ishi's P.O.V.**

"So, Ishi, where are you from?", Lyon asked as we walked down the hallway, my dress brushing against my legs. Mira had been kind enough to buy me a dress. She bought me a simple plum-colored dress with straps, and the bottom was lined with decorative embroidery. The silk danced over my knees, reminding me of a purple ocean.

"Juvia and I were put in an orphanage when we were younger. One day, a bunch of thugs barged in and tore the place down, we were so helpless that day. We ran, then we met Aki and Levy. Soon after we met Markio, Aurelie and Erza, who took us in and taught us water magic.", I explained, my finger pulling at a loose thread of my dress.

"Wow, you wouldn't think that, you know.", Lyon smiled at me.

"Think what?"

"You came from an orphanage."

"Yeah, right.", Lyon stopped me.

"No, I'm serious, you're smart, brave, funny, you would think you've a high status or something."

"Thanks.", I smiled,"I try hard.", We kept on walking.

"To what, fit in?"

"No, to stand out.", Lyon looked at me, surprised.

"Stand out?"

"Yeah, why should you change for the world?"

"Maybe you have to.", This time, I stopped him.

"You never have to. And who said you need to change?"

"My younger sister, Ultear. My mother's happy with me, but Ultear's always on my back."

"Well someone needs to teach her a lesson.", I cracked my knuckles for added effect. "I'm supposed to protect you from everyone, and that includes annoying little sisters."

"You're great to be with you know?", He laughed as we began walking again. "You know, I like this."

"Like what?"

"This. Us." He gestured to the both of us, and I blushed. OMG Am I falling for him? "Ishi are you listening?", Lyon's voice pulled me out of my space-out.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something.", I smiled apologetically at him,"Can you repeat what you said?"

"I said, I want to know you more, as in, personally. How about we sneak out, break the rules for once?" OMG!

"You are changing."

"Someone knocked some sense into me.", He chuckled, and I blushed harder.

"Tonight? There's a festival I've always wanted to go to, and it'll be empty.", I suggested. Lyon smiled and nodded, his white hair slightly messy.

"Sure. Meet me at the gates at 9, before they shut."

"An all-nighter huh?", He nodded. "I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to suddenly change."

"I could do worse, don't forget.", He whispered devilishly into my ear.

"Oh yeah, like what?", I prodded, then wished I hadn't when Lyon swung me over his shoulder and carried me outside.

"Like this.", Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pool. Crap.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! LYON VASTIA PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"I yelled."SO HELP ME IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTA-", My threat turned into a squeal when I was suddenly underwater with Lyon next to me. "D-damn you.", I said when we surfaced.

"You liked it and we both know it.", He laughed, wiping his white hair out of his midnight eyes.

"Shut up.", I spat, before swimming to the edge.

"LYON VASTIA! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!", A girl with long, black hair and black eyes was storming over to us.

"Shit.", Lyon grumbled. "My sister, Ultear."

"Well, then, school is now in session.", I smiled, an evil glint in my eye. "Well hello there, Ultear.", I smiled as I climbed out.

"And look what the cat dragged in.", Ultear snarled as she scanned me over.

"Cat? All I see is a female dog.", I replied.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuurn!", Lyon laughed from the pool. Like a boss.

"Mother needs you and your, friend." Ultear snarled the word 'friend' like it was a disease.

"Alright then.", Lyon climbed out and shook the water out of his hair.

"This might help.", I smiled as I used my magic to help us dry off.

"Water mage? Charming.", Ultear actually looked impressed with my magic. "Lyon, go ahead, I need to talk to your friend.", Lyon looked worried, but I nodded in agreement.

"Go, I'll be fine.", He gave me one last look of apology before walking off.

"So, a water mage huh? That means it won't hurt when I do this!", I felt a fist connect with my cheek, and I was sent flying onto the ground. She hit hard for a stuck up snob."Or this!", I felt Ultear's foot connect with my stomach, and I curled up from the pain. The attacks kept coming, leaving me no time to change my form. "You're tougher than I thought.", She sneered as she pulled me from the ground by my hair. I held back a scream, I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing she hurt me. "Wake up, brat. He doesn't need you. So go back to whatever hole you came from and keep away from him."

"Everyone has a place", I spoke through gritted teeth,"And mine is here, protecting your brother, being his bodyguard.", Ultear's eyes widened, and I used that moment to escape. I wrenched my hair out of her grasp and ran inside, leaving her standing there like a statue. I ran down the halls, blood dripping from my mouth, and wincing as bruises formed from her attacks.

I stopped in front of a slightly ajar door and pushed it open to it's full."Ishi, what happened?", I looked to see Lyon in front of his mother. I guess I didn't look too good, with the bruises and the blood.

"Nothing.", I smiled weakly, but gasped when his hand brushed a bruise.

"They don't look too good, who did this?", He asked, his face full of worry.

"I'll say it now, your sister does NOT need a bodyguard.", I chuckled, before wincing at the pain.

"Ultear did this?", His mother, Ur stood up, enraged."Why?"

"Well, i guess i's because-" I began.

"It's because you're a worm that doesn't deserve to be here!", I turned around to see Ultear's fist flyig towards me, but I stopped it with my hand.

"Do you know who i really am, Ultear? My name is Ishi Loxar, I am 17 years old, and I'm a member of The Fallen Angels.", I showed her my mark on my left hand and she gasped. "Yeah, I'm not just some beggar off the street. Now leave.", Ultear lowered her fist and backed away.

"Do what she says, she could beat me, and I'm stronger than you.", Lyon warned, and Ultear dissappeared in a flash of black and white.

"Why did you lie?", I asked him when she left.

"I wouldn't have asked for you if you weren't stronger than me.", He winked.

"Ishi, I am so sorry for wh-", Lyon's mother, Ur started.

"it's alright Your Highness, it's not your fault.", I held up my hand, stopping her. "Now, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"It's about the dance coming up soon.", She started. Ah, the ball."I want you to be my son's partner." What?"And I hope Juvia will be Gray's. I trust you girls as much as I trust myself, and I believe that you two can keep them safe." I looked at Lyon, who was blushing slightly. I blushed in return.

"I can do it.", I nodded, looking back to the young queen. "I will do it, and Juvia will be more than happy."

"Thankyou so much.", Ur got up and pulled me into a hug."Please, protect them with your life.", She whispered into my ear before pulling away. Her black eyes had a glimmer of hope when she looked at her son,"Learn from her, your magic and her's work well together, it may be useful.", Lyon nodded, slipping his hand into mine.

"C'mon, let's get those fixed up.", He gestured to my bruises, and I smiled as he led me out of the room.

Before I heard the door close, I heard Ur whisper softly,"Help Ultear, my son."

**################################################################**

**Mariko's P.O.V.**

"So, do you want to tell me about what happened before, fil me in?", Mystogan asked for the 50th time in 10 minuites, I was sick and tired of his pestering. We were in his room and he had asked every single nitty gritty question about me. He stopped, and I decided to walk around, explore the vast room.

"I told you n-", I swallowed my words when I spun around to face him, and just realised our noses were touching. he had been right behind me the whole time, and I didn't know, what a great bodyguard I am.

"You were saying?", DAMMIT! He looked so hot, with his royal blue hair, chocolate eyes, that beautiful birthmark on his right eye. It took all my strength not to touch his cheek.

"N-n-n-no.", I stammered as a blush that could rival Erza's hair exploded onto my cheeks.

"Really?"

"No. I'm not going to tell you."

"Well then, as your master, I demand you tell me." Damn, he used the master word. Can't back out now, stupid Chivalry.

"Damn you. Okay, brace yourself. My real name is Mariko Fullbuster.", I closed my eyes, waiting for anger. When I felt arms wrapping aound my torso, I opened my eyes to see Mystogan hugging me, tears flowing down his face.

"You're alive, after all this time.", He whispered, burying his face in my hair."I've- I mean, We've missed you so much.", He looked me in the eye.

"Why, I'm not-"

"Mariko Rebecka Fullbuster, you mean the world to Gray. When he thought you died, he was heartbroken, didn't do anything for weeks. His world revolved around his little sister.", He ruffled my hair. "Why don't we tell him, huh?", He was about to walk out the door when I grabbed his hand.

"No. Gray can't know, nobody else can."

"Why?"

"It's the reason I didn't go back to Gray. Ultear, my cousin, she found me and told me Gray died. I knew she was lying because i saw him with Ur, but she stopped me. She said they thought I was weak, and that it's my fault my parents died, because they protected me, and it cost them their lives. She tore me away from my family, Mystogan, what am I supposed to say,"Hi Gray, sorry I'm six years lte, but our pain of a cousin told me you hated me, nothing much.""

"No, you say,"Sorry Gray, but our bitch of a double-crossing cousin decided it would be funny to leave me hanging for six years, hoping I would die."", He said, as my jaw dropped lower and lower at his free use of swear words about my cousin.

"Did I just hear right?"

"Yup."

"You're as badass as usual.", I laughed, remembering old times.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But still, tell him secretly.", he got up and walked out the door, softly singing a tune.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away

The other night dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken  
And I held  
My head  
And cried

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away."

"Mystogan?", The blue-haired prince looked back at me. "Can you be there, for moral support for the both of us?" He nodded, and I sighed in relief. I wasn't the only one who's going to need him.

"Mystogan, Mariko, come quick. Ishi's been attacked.", Levy suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Gajeel's cat, Pantherlily, behind her.

"WHAT!", Mystogan and I gasped.

"It was in the courtyard, Lyon left for a minuite and BAM! She's attacked.", Levy explained as we ran to the infirmary. We got there and Lyon was sitting on the right side of Ishi, whie Juvia was on the left.

"Guys, I'm fine, really."

"Who did this to you? Did you see?" Aurelie kneeled down in front of her partner, and patted her bandaged knee.

"It was my sister, Ultear.", Lyon growled through gritted teeth. ULTEAR! She's here! Shit!

"Ultear did this?", Gray's hand clenched into a fist, and I was worried he would punch something. And someone did punch the wall, but it wasn't him.

"THAT BITCH NEEDS TO STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES!", Mystogan yelled, punching the wall again.

"Dude, calm down. It's not like she did anything to you.", Jellal put his hand on his brother's shoulder, but Mystogan shook it off.

"Yes, she did.", He growled, looking up.

"What did she do?"

"Mariko isn't dead Gray. Ultear told her that you hated her, blamed her for your parent's death.", DAMN YOU! I told you not to tell them!

"What? That's not true!", Gray looked at him in shock.

"Don't tell me, tell the girl who's been believing that crap for six years.", Mystogan gestured to me, and Gray followed his gaze.

'That's what the conversation was about this morning, Juvia made the connection with the photo you have of me in your room. I guess the truth had to come out somehow.", I whispered, tears flowing. "And Mystogan, damn you. I told you to tell him privately, not in the middle of a swear-fest.", I glared at the mage, who was still red with anger.

"Ultear is annoying, isn't she, Mariko?", I looked behind me, and saw Ur, arms wide."Come here.", I cried as I ran to her and hugged her, making up for a six-year absence. "But that gives you no right to use that kind of language, Mystogan!", She yelled at the prince, who cowered under her tone.

"SORRY!", He squealed, hiding behind his brother.

"How's your ice Make coming along, Mariko?", Ur asked, fingers combing through my hair.

"I havent; used it since then.", I confessed.

"Well you better get used to using it!", She exclaimed, letting go."You have six years of training to catch up on, missy.", She shook her finger, before smiling at me."Shall we start our lesson?"

"Yes please!", Gray, Lyon and I yelled at the same time, before we all started laughing. Guess today wasn't so bad after all.

**##############################################################**

**Ultear's P.O.V.**

Damn bitch, thinks she can get away with telling everyone. I'll show her."Ultear?", A familiar voice called out.

"Lisanna Strauss, I should've known. You want revenge on the Angels too?", I asked.

"No, actually. I just want Natsu for myself.", She shook her head. Woah, determined much.

"Well, seeing we want basically the same thing, let's get down to buisness. We need to break the angels in a way nobody exoects them.", Karin Lilica stepped out of the shadows, green hair bouncing.

"Why am I not surprised Loke's ex is here?", Lissanna rolled her eyes.

"Can it, princess. Now, we all want those girls gone, and I know how.", Karin snickered before telling us her plan. It was brilliant, I'll tell you now. The girls won't know what hit them.

**#####################################################################**

**Yes! I have revealed the Antagonists of the story, enjoy this cliffhanger-type piece.**

**Song Name: You are my sunshine. I just see him singing that :/**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Recap: Karin, Ultear and Lisanna are the bitches.**

**Lisanna: Why me?**

**Me: I hate you, now shut it snowy, I'm writing.**

**Lisanna: *grumbles***

**##########################################################################**

**Aki's P.O.V.**

"Aki? Is everything alright?", Natsu looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm just thinking about what's been happening. Two breaches in a day, the guards aren't that good here.", I grumbled, looking out the window.

"Ultear was already inside, and Karin uses runes. Only Freed can beat her."

"Freed?"

"When you saw Mira yesterday, he's the guy with green hair and blue-green eyes, tall, has a sword. He uses runes too.", He explained. Ah, ok then.

"I wonder if Mira knows any spells that could benefit my dragon-slaying.", I wondered aloud, and Natsu looked at me.

"You ask a Take ver Mage, and not a dragon slayer?"

"I beat you already, stupid.", I scoffed. "How could any tricks you know benefit me?"

"Maybe you could teach me?", Natsu's salmon hair swayed when a gust o wind blasted through the infirmary, and I let out an involuntary shiver. "Cold?", He chuckled, and my hair, face and eyes turned bright pink.

"Shut up.", I growled, before walking out the door. URGH! What's wrong with me? I can't fall in love, I've only been here for about a day, anyway! That's impossible, or is it?

"Who are you?", I turned and saw a young girl with blue eyes and short white hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you.", My body tensed with uncertainty.

"Fine. My name is Lisanna Strauss, and I'm home.", OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH.

"You're Mira's sister?", She nodded. "Sorry, I haven't seen you, and Mira didn't mention that you would be here.", I apologised.

"Don't worry, I'm back from training with my brother, Elfman. Now, who are you?"

"Aki McGarden, Prince Natsu's bodyguard.", I said, smiling. Lisanna's eyes bulged, what's her problem?

"You're... Natsu's... BODYGUARD!", She shrieked, her eys full of anger. Her hand shot out, and I realised that she had used her take-over. I dodged the white paw and swerved, her tail missing me by a centimetre, instead hitting a vase, which shattered from the sheer force. Lisanna whipped around and snarled baring her fangs. Next thing I know, I was pinned to the wall, Lisanna's paw above my head. The moment before it hit my cheek, I grew iron scales and her ivory claws bounced off. "What, what I can't cut through!", She screamed, attacking different parts of my face, only to get reflected off.

"I'm a dragon slayer, Lisanna. I'm surprised you haven't realised already.", I giggled, only making Lisanna angrier.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!", Holy shit, she wanted me dead.

"LISANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", I turned to see Mira and Natsu standing there, fuming.

"I, um, ah, Mira-nee, I can explain everything.", Lisanna whimpered, letting me go. Natsu walked up to me and checked for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Natsu. Iron scales come in handy, you know.", I chuckled, and Natsu relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that again.", He pulled me into a hug, and my hair, eyes and cheeks turned bright pink, again.

"Lisanna, what's the meaning of this?", Mirajane walked up to her younger sibling, who cowered.

"It's u-u-um, ah, w-w-w-w-well-", she stammered.

"It's nothing, Mira. We were talking about her magic and I asked for a demonstration.", I smiled,"She didn't realise I was a dragon slayer, let alone a member of The Fallen Angels." Lisanna's jaw dropped, and for added effect, I showed my symbol. "I just didn't realise she would get so into it."

"Is that so? Well, then, you could have at least done this outside.", Mira muttered, turning away from her sister. "Are you alright, Aki?", I nodded and Mira relaxed. "Thank goodness, I was afraid you would've gotten hurt."

"I'm a dragon slayer, I'm indestructible.", i joked, winking. "We leaving, Natsu?" Natsu nodded and he led me back inside the infirmary.

**######################################################################**

**Lisanna's P.O.V.**

So close. I was THIS close to killing her, then Mira and Natsu had to intterupt. At least I know her strengths, and her weaknesses, I didn't miss the blush when Natsu hugged her. URGH! Just THINKING about him hugging her drives me INSANE! I need to get out of here! I snuck out of my room, Mira had decided to ground me for my behaviour, and ran into the woods.

"So, Lisanna, did you do it?", Karin asked, appearing next to me.

"Mira and Natsu got in the way. Anyway, she's a dragon slayer, and with her magic, I'm nothing.", I growled at her. "It's not easy you nkow."

"And you're supposed to be string.", Karin scoffed.

"Oh, you wanna fight?"

"Maybe I do."

"Bring it sister."

"Take it down, girls.", Ultear snickered.

"Shut it you. Just because you want revenge on the most girls doesn't mean you get to boss us around.", Karin snarled.

"The most?"

"Three."

"THREE?"

"The Rain Women, and her cousin." HOLY SHIT! Her own family? Damn, she's bad.

"Why?", I asked.

"The ran women can't keep their filthy hands off my brother, and my damned cousin Mariko's 'back from the dead.", I wanted her to stay dead.", Ultear sneered, her mouth forming an unnattractive frown.

"I guess we need Plan B.", Karin grumbled. YES! Plan B, where I could release all my revenge and nobody would know, well, until _that_ moment came. Yes, plan B is going to be a monster of a plan.

*******************************************TIME LAPSE!*******************************************

**##########################################################################**

**Karin's P.O.V.**

THAT BITCH WON'T GO TO SLEEP! WHO PROGRAMMED THAT BITCH TO STAY AWAKE! URGH I have to do it NOW, or it'll be too late. I slipped through the open window and behind Aurelie. "Hello there, Jacinta.", I smirked, using her Alias.

"How did you know?", She whispered, turning around.

"Oh, I know.", I sneered, laughing silently at her face.

"What do you want?", Aurelie backed away, reaching the edge of Loke's bed. God, that's annoying. I rolled my eyes as I walked forward.

"I want my rightful place as Loke's wife.", I whispered into her ear."And if I can't have him., no-one will.", I slid a dagger out from my belt and ran it along his wrist, cutting, ever so thinly, a vein. Aurelie gasped at the sight of the crimson fluid, which rolled down his finger and onto the floor.

"Please, leave him alone.", Aurelie's hand wrapped around the blade, and I watched in surprise as more blood ran down Loke's arm, but it wasn't his. "I'll do anything, just leave him alone."

"Anything?", I liked the sound of that. I retrieved my blood-soaked dagger, wiped it, and put it away.

"Yes, anything."

"Alright then.", I punched her in the mouth, and her lip split open. "Let me give you the pain that I felt for years.", I sneered, pushing her over and kicking her in the side. When I heard a rib snap, I kicked harder and faster. When I was finished, I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. I smiled when she gasped in pain, and I pushed harder against her back, crushing her body between myself and the wall. I grabbed her other arm and did the same, making her scream.

"Aurelie!", I felt myself being pulled off her, and watched in shock as Loke pulled the girl close. "Aurelie, wake up, please, wake up.", She was unconsious, huh? Loke pressed his ear gingerly against her bloody chest, and relaxed at the sound of her heartbeat. "You're lucky she's alive, Karin.", He growled. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with fury and anger. I wanted to look away, but was afraid to, unsure of what monster was hiding under that good-looking face. "Run.", The words had barely left his lips before I was gone, out the window.

**###################################################################**

**Loke's P.O.V.**

"L-L-L-Loke?", I heard Aurelie's voice from below me, and I looked down to see her amethyst eyes flutter open. "What, what are youing here? Where's Karin?"

"She's gone, don't worry.", I stroked her hair gently as her face relaxed for a moment, then crasing on pain."Aurelie!"

"I'm fine, it's yourself you should be worried about. How's your wrist?", she asked, and I examined my wrist, slightly surprised at the red line on it. "Karin cut you before I could stop her, I'm sorry.", I looked down to see Aurelie avert her eyes, ashamed.

"And what about you, putting up with this pain for me? Let me see your hand.", I insisted, returning the gesture. I was shocked when she lifted it up, palm side up, exposing the twin lines running down it. "What?"

"I had to stop the knife, so I grabbed it.", She confessed. My eyes drated around her body, looking for any other sign of injury. My eyes stopped, just below her bikini top, was a bruise about the size of my fist, a deep purple that stood out on her pale skin.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, rea-AH!", She yelled in pain when I brushed the bruise, asserting my thoughts.

"I've got to get you to the infirmary, the sooner the better.", I carefully picked Aurelie up and carried her there. I kicked the door with my foot, unable to knock, and a blue-haired girl opened it, behind her a white cat hovered, still half-asleep.

"What's wro- Loke-san! Aurelie-san! What happened? Come in, come in.", the girl ushered us in, and I layed Auelie down on a bed. The girl darted around Aurelie, healing her wounds quickly, while the cat cleaned her face and hair of the blood, and bandaged her deeper wounds.

"Where's Grandine?", I asked when they was done, Aurelie resting peacefully."And who are you?"

"I'm Wendy, Grandine's daughter. This is Carla. She had to step out for a bit, so I'm in charge.", Wendy beamed. We sat in silence, aside from our breathing."She's pretty you know."

"Who?", Her sudden comment caught me off guard.

"Aurelie-san, just like the others. And it's not just beauty on the outside, it's on the inside too. They care for their friends, look after each other, rely on each other.", She explained.

"Yeah, I guess.", I looked at the sleeping form of my friend, a friend who put my life before hers.

"You guess, Pffft. I haven't heard more Exceed poo since Gajeel-san said he didn't find Levy-san cute.", Wendy rolled her eyes, got up and walked off.

"You should tell her, how you feel about her, Loke.", I looked at Carla, who was looking at me.

"What?"

"Tell her your true feelings, before it's too late.", Carla spread her wings and was about to dart off when I grabbed her tail."HEY!"

"What do you mean,'before it's too late'?", I lowere the Exceed, so we were eye to eye.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint.

The darkness reins where heroes lie,

a secret must come to light.

Only when the truth is freed,

Will you understand the tired Exceed. Now, goodnight.", She flew off before I could say a word. What's that supposed to mean? What secret? What darkness? What'll happen?

"Loke? Where am I?", I looked to see Aurelie wake up, still a bit dazed from the blood loss.

"You're in the infirmary, don't worry, you're safe here.", I smiled, taking her hand. She blushed and looked into my eyes.

"Thankyou. For this, for making sure I was ok.", She whispered before smiling.

"It's no problem. Friends look after each other right?", I smiled back, my comment making her eyes widen in surprise. "We're friends, not master and servant." She smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**##########################################################################**

**KYAAAAAAAAAA! LIELO MOMENT! YAY! Vote and Comment! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**########################################################################**

**3 hours before last event (Yeah, yeah, I reversed time, so what?)**

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

I waited beside the gates of the palace, the sun's tired rays reflecting on the stone. I didn't want to go ahead with the plan, but Ishi insisted that we go to the festival, so I agreed. "Ready?", Ishi's voice radiated from beside me, and I turned to see the water wizard in her disguise. Her purple dress was gone, instead she was wearing jeans and a silver top, while I donned cargo pants and a black t-shirt, instead of my usual clothes.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", I winked, and she blushed, the red still visible in the limited sunlight. "Are you sure you want to do this, you know, after what happened with Ultear?", She nodded, still sure of her answer.

"Let's go before we're caught.", She pulled me outside just as the gates closed, the sound of metal hitting stone rang out across the city. We ran down towards the bright colours of the festival.

The _Carnival Of The Roses _was the biggest celebration of the year, so attending was a great treat. The food's great, the atmosphere's contagious, and, well, there's another thing I've always wanted to try, but that's a secret.

"You ready for the time of your life?", Ishi's voice broke me out of my trance, and I realised we were standing at the entrance. I could see the bright lights of the rides flashing, and could hear the faint sound of carnival music, bright and cheery.

"Bring it.", I smirked as she pulled me into carnival life.

*****************************************TIME LAPSE!***************************************

I looked out the window of our carriage on the Ferris Wheel, gazing at the bright, cheery festival. "Beautiful, isn't it?", Ishi asked, her head leaning on my shoulder. "I'm surprised nobody recognized us.", She giggled.

"We did get a few second glances.", I pointed out, remembering the little girl who realised who I was. She was about six, but recognized me from my face, she was so cute, her pink hair bobbing up and down as she jumped, trying to get her mother's attention. We disappeared before her mother could turn around though.

"She was six, and anyone could say it was an overactive imagination."

"Touche'" I looked at Ishi, and blushed. Her black hair blended into my shirt, and her face glowed slightly from the carnival lights, and her very obvious blush. Her blue eyes were open, and I quickly lost myself in them. They were the bluest blue, one that would rival the colour of the oceans.

"Lyon, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?", Ishi looked me in the eyes, and blushed harder, making me look away.

"Nothing's wrong.", I said, smiling.

"Oh really? Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'll have to work it out of you." Wait, what? I soon found out what she meant when she began tickling the back of my neck, oh shit. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing as she tickled my side, stomach and neck, her fingers soft yet deadly.

"STOP! STOP! I can't breathe!", I gasped, breathless. She stopped, and I leaned on the bench, realizing we had both somehow fallen onto the floor. " I can't believe you did that."

"Neither do I.", She giggled, as puffed as I was. Why was she puffed? SHE wasn't the one who was tickled senseless, I was. "What did I do that for, anyway?" CRAFTY IDEA ALERT!

"Well then, let me remind you.", I smirked before I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her onto my lap and started tickling her back.

"AH! LYON! WHY ME! LET GO! LET GO!", She squealed, hitting me with her hands. "LYON VASTIA! LET ME GO!", I gave her one last tickle and let her go, and she rested on my chest. "Damn you."

"I'm evil, aren't I?", I breathed into her ear, and felt her shiver. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, stupid.", She giggled, curling up int a ball on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, my face in her hair. How could I possibly thank her for this, the freedom, the fun, the normal-ness of life available for me for the first time ever? I quickly kissed her cheek.

"Thankyou, for everything.", I whispered, and she blushed again. How she continuously blushes I do not know.

"It should be me thanking you, actually. This has been the first time I've been able to enjoy myself in a while.", She smiled as I pulled back a stray bit of hair that was bothering me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're always on jobs, and crime never sleeps. I remember a shop near us was broken into, and we had to rush over there at 1am to stop them. It's tiring you know.", She sighed."I don't get much time for myself anymore."

"But the thrills of being outside, of being free, doesn't that make up for it?", I asked, confused.

She whispered,"It's hard being someone people look up to, especially if your powerful."

"You got that right.", I agreed."Some people are all like 'Show us a miracle, Oh Great One.' It ge-", My statement was cut off by a heart-stopping scream from the palace.

"I know that scream.", Ishi whispered, getting up."We need to leave, now.", I looked out the window, and realised we were just off the ground.

"Wanna jump?", I asked, pushing a door open. She nodded, taking a runner and leaping off it with such agility, you had to be jealous. I swiftly followed, and we ran out of the carnival towards the palace. We leapt over the wall using our magic and sprinted through the courtyard.

"Look! Over there, near Loke's window!", Ishi pointed to a slinking figure with green hair.

"That's Karin, what's she doing here?", I growled, heading for her instead of the doors.

"Hey! Wait!", Ishi backtracked and began to follow me, "Are you crazy? That was Aurelie's scream, if she hurt her, who knows what she can do to us!", Wait, she attacked their LEADER and WON? I stopped, processing the information. If I chase her, Ishi and I might not live. If we go to the infirmary, we'll lose her trail.

"We're going inside, we'll find out what happened, then we hunt her down.", Ishi nodded as we ran back to the door. We were about to walk in when it swung open, revealing a frightened Mirajane.

"Oh, you're safe!", She sighed, pulling us into a hug."Don't ever do that again, we were so worried when we couldn't find you. Lyon, your mother is in tears from worry. And Ishi, Juvia's just as bad! What do you have to say for yourself?", She scolded us both, and waited for our answer. "Oh., what am I saying, I shouldn't be angry. Get inside, Aurelie's in the infirmary.", Ishi was right, then.

"What happened?", I asked as we made our way towards it.

"I don't really know. Loke was asleep when most of the injuries happened, but from what he knows, I'll say Karin was going to kill Loke, but Aurelie distracted her, making Karin want to kill Aurelie first. She put up no resistance in case Loke got hurt in the cross-fire, and he woke up when she screamed.", Mirajane choked, a tear running down her face. "I don't know what's happening to this place, it's becoming a hell-hole!"

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!", I heard Loke yell. What's going on?

"You need someone to take care of you, that girl can't do that.", Another voice replied.

"That girl just saved my life! And put her's on the line for me!", Loke yelled again. When he was in view, I saw him arguing with his grandfather. A short man with white hair, he ruled the Celestial Kingdom with grace, and had been since he was 20. He took in his grandson when his parents died in the fire that took Gray's.

"She is weak."

"SHE IS STRONG! AND IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE!", Loke stormed off, fuming.

"It's for the best.", His grandfather muttered, before seeing us standing there, shocked. "That girl is not enough for my grandson."

"Well, I'm sorry, but who are you to judge that? If you see what Aurelie does in a day, you would be eating your words.", Ishi walked up to him and looked down on him, the height difference immense.

"What does she do then?"

"Well, let me start by saying she's the leader of The Fallen Angels.", Ishi showed her symbol to Loke's grandfather, who shrugged.

"And?", Whoa, big headed much?

"And, she put's her life on the line for everyone, stopping villains everywhere. In fact, she would happily do this job on her own if she was allowed, even though it would be a death sentence."

"Really?", His eyebrows rode up his forehead.

"Yes, and she's the ex-Leader of the Women In Black, Jacinta.", Erza stepped out of the shadows, looking forlorn. Wait, WHAT THE (colorful curse words)!

"J-J-J-Jacinta?", his eyes widened.

"Yes. It's me.", Aurelie stepped out from behind her sister, bandages on her arms and torso.

"Um, I have no idea what's going on.", Mirajane said, and Aurelie blushed.

"I worked under the alias Jacinta in the Celestial court, and kept it when Loke and I started dating. The reason Erza hates Karin so much is because she made Loke and I split, and caused her to make a wrong choice: tell everyone I committed suicide.", She explained.

"B-b-b-but, you're supposed to be-", Loke's grandfather muttered in shock.

"Dead, yes. Erza told you that to spare my heart.", Aurelie shrugged. "Yeah, I'm back Makarov." She smiled, using his first name.

"It's good to see you too, my child.", He smiled widely at his ex-assassin. Aurelie looked around.

"Where's Loke, I heard you arguing?", She asked, worried. I pointed in the vague direction he went. Her face paled.

"Oh god, oh god!", She pushed past us and sprinted down the hallway, disappearing from view.

"What's that about?", Makarov asked, looking worried for his grandson and his ex-assassin.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good.", Erza muttered, walking in the direction her younger sister sprinted seconds ago. "Mira, find the Raijinshuu, we might need them." Mirajane nodded, disappearing then returning in an instant with the tribe of wizards.

"We're here, what's up?", Their leader, Freed asked. His runes would come in handy.

"We need you in case that Karin girl shows up.", I explained, he nodded.

"Evergreen, your stone eyes will be useful for attacks from afar.", Mirajane addressed the brunette female, who nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Bixlow, how are your tiki dolls?", She turned to the man wearing a visor.

"They're fine, thanks Mira.", He chuckled, and I watched as five tiki dolls appeared from behind him. "We're fine thanks!", They chanted.

"We ready?", Erza asked, looking back. We nodded and began to follow.

"WAIT!", I turned to see Gray standing with everyone else."We're coming with you."

"Hell no.", I growled.

"Hell yes. She's much a friend to us as she is to you, Lyon. So get that frozen ass moving.", Gray walked past me, and I began to run after him.

**#####################################################################**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 'Bout time, don't you think? Lyon and Ishi, I even have a ship name for them; LYSHI! It sounds like a fish though...**

**Happy: FISH! WHERE? *looks around***

**Me: *facepalm***

**Loke: If I had a dollar for every time you facepalmed-**

**Me: I would be a rich bastard *nods***

**Happy: I wanna ! *starts crying***

**Me: *facepalm* Oh. My. God. Is that all you say Happy?**

**Loke: There we have it, the final facepalm**

**Me: *slaps him* Shut up. Bye for now, not for long! *waves***

**Loke: WAIT! Give them a sneak peek!**

**Me: FINE! God, Loke:**

_"I want you.", She whispered in my ear, and I tensed."Now, now, don't worry. I don't bite.", she smiled, her hand weaving it's way through my hair. Oh keep your hands off me bitch. I slammed my fist into her stomach, and while she was still getting her bearings, I slipped away, running deeper into the maze of cages._

**There! Happy now?**

**Loke: Yes, very. *smug grin***


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Time for Fairy Tail!**

**########################################################################**

**Loke's P.O.V.**

Stupid old man, who does he think he is, telling me that Aurelie's not strong enough to protect me. She is! I know it! Just because he's King doesn't mean he decides how powerful everyone is! I kicked a rock, and heard it bounce off a metal door. That's when I realised, I was below ground, in the dungeons. How did I get here? I don't remember opening the door to get down here. I was about to walk back up when I heard a noise. "Hello? Who's there?", I activated my magic, just in case. I waited for a moment then walked back up the damp corridor, when I heard the groan of metal sliding. No. "WAIT!" I ran as fast as I could, but watched in horror as the metal slab slid shut and bolted. I hit the door, trying to make some dent, but nothing happened. That's when I heard it, the sound of the Women In Black. (Play video now)

"_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you and abuse you_  
_I wanna know what's inside you_  
_Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on_  
_Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_  
_I'm gonna know what's inside_  
_Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you._" No, no, Gramps wouldn't set his own assassins on me! He wouldn't!

"What's wrong, Loke, scared?", I heard a voice ask, a sneer barely veiled.

"Karin.", I didn't need a second guess to know who it was.

"It's been a while since we've had a decent conversation, hasn't it?", The green-haired girl smiled, but I could hear the venom in her voice.

"What do you want?", I snarled, my back pressed against the cold door. I watched as she walked up to me, pen swinging from her waist alongside her whip. She stopped in front of me, our noses almost touching.

"I want you.", She whispered in my ear, and I tensed."Now, now, don't worry. I don't bite.", she smiled, her hand weaving it's way through my hair. Oh keep your hands off me bitch. I slammed my fist into her stomach, and while she was still getting her bearings, I slipped away, running deeper into the maze of cages. "That was a mistake Loke!", I heard Karin yell before I hit a barrier. I looked up to see Karin's rune trap form around me.

"Dammit! Let me out Karin!", I yelled, banging on the runes. Karin came into view, and she stood in front of me.

"What if I don't want to?", She pouted, obviously planing something horrid. "Maybe I want to have some fun instead.", She smiled, and I immediately feared for my wellbeing. Karin unclasped her pen from her belt, and waved it, making runes appear on my chest. "Ecriture of Darkness: Pain." The pain that filled my chest, my mind, my very soul, was immense as if getting run over, stabbed in the chest, gored by a bull and falling off a building at the same time, almost as much pain as finding out Jacinta was dead.

"I've had worse.", I rasped, the pain making it almost impossible to concentrate.

"Really? Well then; Ecriture of Darkness: Fear. Ecriture of Darkness: Suffering.", Two more runes appeared on my chest, and I felt the emotions course through my body, controlling everything. "Fear! Pain! Suffering! Fear! Pain! Suffering! Fear! Pain! Suffering!", I was bombarded with runes, and the emotions build up inside, like a volcano, and they exploded out of me in a blood-curdling scream.

**########################################################################**

**Aurelie's P.O.V.**

"LOKE!", I pounded on the metal door, hoping it would bend under my Iron Dragon Pillar, yet it wouldn't budge. I worked harder when I heard him scream. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!", I gave up on the Dragon Slayer magic, and requiped into my Giant's Armor. In a second the door went flying down the hall, and I requiped into my Flight Armor before darting down the corridor towards Loke, passing the flying door. "KARIN! I'm here, fight me!", I yelled as I ran.

"Are you sure about that, Aurelie?", Karin gloated, her voice hinting that she had an evil plan up her sleeve. I reached her, and my heart stopped. Behind her, in a rune trap, was Loke, curled up in a ball, shaking.

"What did you do to him?", I snarled, sheathing my swords.

"Nothing much. I just let him re-live some old memories.", She smiled, looking at me the same way a lion looks at a hyena.

"Damn you!", I swung my sword, but Karin stopped it with her runes.

"HA! Lesson 1, no matter how powerful your attacks are, if they don't hit the enemy, they're nothing.", She laughed.

"Lesson 2: NEVER underestimate your enemies.", I smiled, as I slowly slid the sword through the runes, and Karin's eyes widened. I smirked as I rotated the blade 90 degrees, and the runes shattered.

"What did you do?", She whispered, backing away.

"I tore your runes apart, now let him go or fight me.", I snarled, taking an offensive stance. Instead of backing down, though, Karin waved her pen.

"SHATTER!", She yelled, and the word formed. Crap, solid script, and of all the things to learn too. I dodged her attacks, but a word clipped my armor, and split it into thousands of tiny pieces. "PAIN!", She yelled, aiming for me. I did the only thing I could do, and it made Karin gasp in shock. "What?", Her eyes boggled as she took in my dragon scales.

"Now it's my turn. Roar of the Lightning and Fire Dragon!", my dragon slayer magic made Karin freeze, which helped the flurry of fire and lightning sent her flying into a wall. I quickly ran over to Loke, the runes gone. He was shaking uncontrollably, eyes closed, and I could only think of one treatment that could have broken him like this.

"No, please, Jacinta, no, don't go!", Loke cried out, and tears began sliding down his face from under his eyelids.

"Loke, Loke. Wake up.", I gently shook his shoulder, and his eyes shot open.

"Aurelie, is that you?", His voice was hoarse, and I helped him sit up. He could barely hold himself, so I let him rest on my chest while I stroked his soft, silky hair. A few stray tears ran down his cheek and landed on my shirt, I could feel their coolness through my thin shirt.

"Yeah, it's me, it's ok your safe now.", I crooned into his ear along with other words, and he soon stopped shaking, and buried his face deeper into my shirt.

"Thankyou.", He whispered, and he let me wrap my arms around him.

"Loke, all I care is that your safe.", I told him, scanning his body for any physical injuries, and there were none that I could see.

"HEY! Is an- Erza, you're sister's been here, the door's missing.", My friend's voices echoed off the stone walls.

"Classic."

"Great way to make an entrance."

"At least we know she's here."

"She used the Giant's Armor, why?"

"I found the door! It looks like Gajeel attacked it."

"OI!"

"I found the bitch! I think Aurelie tried to cook her.", I did not.

"Found them!", I looked up to see Natsu's cat, Happy, and Gajeel's cat, Pantherlily, flying above us.

"What happened to him?", Happy landed and placed a blue paw on Loke's arm, but he flinched away and hid himself deeper into my chest.

"Karin used Ecriture of Darkness on him, and he's still suffering from it.", I told the cat, who looked like he was going to cry.

"Will he be ok?", Pantherlily landed and looked at me, worried for his flame-haired companion.

"He'll be fine, just a bit longer and my magic would've taken care of this.", I assured the cat, but that confused them both.

"Whaddya mean, your magic? You're a requip wizard, not a healer.", Pantherlily stated.

"Aki taught me basic Dragon Slayer moves, and some Sky Dragon Healing.", The Exceed's jaws dropped, hitting the floor if they could.

"YOU HAVE TWO TYPES OF MAGIC!?", Happy yelled, attracting my friends.

"Shut up Happy.", Loke groaned from my lap, flinching at his sudden outburst. I looked down, worried.

"You ok, Loke?", I asked, and he nodded.

"I'm fine.", He assured me, adjusting his position so his head was on my shoulder. His hair tickled my shin, and his breath felt hot against my cool neck.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!", Happy crooned.

"SHUT UP CAT!", I yelled, then immediately wished I hadn't when Loke hissed. "Sorry, he get's annoying."

"No need, I was going to hit him anyway.", He chuckled. I like your thinking.

"HEY! Aurelie, wha- Am I interrupting something here?", Levy raised an eyebrow at us, and I blushed.

"NO!", I yelled, and Loke sighed quietly.

"I wish.", I heard him whisper.

"I heard that.", I breathed into his ear, and he blushed.

"Ok, what happened, and why does it look like you tried to barbeque Karin?", Mira appeared in my line of sight, and behind her were the Raijinshuu, my Angels, and the princes.

"That's the power of a requip dragon slayer.", I shrugged, then laughing at the expressions on everyone's faces, aside from my angels.

"Repeat that again?", Mystogan looked confused, then again, everyone did.

"I. Can. Use. Basic. Dragon. Slayer. Moves.", I repeated, slowly.

"So that's why the door was butchered.", Bixlow nodded, everything falling into place.

"The broken runes?", Gray asked, obviously seeing it had something to do with me.

"I cut her runes.", I told him, grinning."It was easy actually."

"WHOA! You do the impossible!", Natsu looked shocked.

"And Karin turning into a roast?", Freed asked.

"Roar of the Lightning and Fire dragon.", I told him, he nodded. "Loke, can you get up?", I asked my friend, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be slow though.", He smiled as I helped him up. He leaned on me for support as we walked slowly. I passed the unconscious form of Karin, now locked tight in a cell. This isn't over, it's barely the beginning.

**###########################################################**

**Karin's P.O.V.**

I waited for them to leave, only moving my sore body when the metal clanged shut. I sat up, wincing as the pain in my back and arms seared thorough my body, tearing me apart. I stood up slowly, and walked over to the wall. I scanned the stone and pressed a small, red stone, and watched it and it's neighbours slide back to reveal a passage. I grabbed a torch and walked in, watching the wall slide back into place. Now to walk forward. About half an hour later, I walked into a warm, well lit room.

"I take it you got what you need?", Ultear asked from her seat in front of the fireplace.

"You could say that.", I winced, leaning on a chair.

"What happened?", Lisanna laughed from the door,"She beat you with her requip?"

"No, she beat me by cutting my runes and using a Fire and Lighting dragon roar on me.", I told the Take Over Mage, who's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"She cut my runes like butter.", I shook my head,"That's what I would expect from my old captain." I walked past Lisanna to my room, "Now if you'll excuse me, getting almost cooked takes alot out of you, and I'm sleepy.", I called back as I shut my door. I slowly slid off my fur coat, the lining brushing my mark. I traced it with my finger, smiling. I was always second best, then, in the Women In Black, now, it's all going to change. I'm the leader of the Women In Black now, I can get my revenge.

**#####################################################**

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! She's the leader of the Women In Black!? What the hell?**

**Loke: Where do you come up with this?**

**Me: I don't know myself...**

**Loke: That's scary**

**Me: *nods* I know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! This is gonna be sweet, I almost got a cavity writing this! XD**

**Gajeel: It's me and Levy isn't it.**

**Me: Nope *crosses fingers***

**Gajeel: *glare***

**##############################################################**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

I followed Gajeel to his room, listening to every sound, waiting for someone to pounce. Four attacks in a day, and all the powerful wizards, but what do they have in common? Aurelie was attacked by Karin, Loke's ex-girlfriend, Mariko and Ishi got affected by Ultear, Lyon's sister, and Aki fought with Lisanna, Mira's little sister. How do they all fit?

"Oi, Shrimp! You gonna stand out there all night?", Gajeel called from his room. I looked up to see Pantherlily holding the door for me. I smiled and patted his black head as I walked inside, immediately heading for the bare bookshelf near my bed. I dragged my fingers on the spines, feeling the soft, subtle leather of worn bonds, wearing away after years of use. I picked up a familiar novel, a collection of fairy tales, and opened it to my favorite; Beauty and the Beast.

My eyes scanned the page, taking in the familiar words. Soon, I was sucked into the story, walking with Beauty in the Beast's castle. It was getting to my favorite bit, Beauty was going to find out about the rose. I tensed in apprehension, and laughed when it happened. "What's wrong with you?", Gajeel asked, looking at me like I was a weirdo.

"Fun bit.", I told him.

"Ah. What happened?"

"Heroine pissed off the hero."

"That was fun?"

"His reaction was priceless."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What was it like?"

"It was like this.", I pulled a face and shrieked, and Gajeel chuckled.

"Very funny.", He smiled, bearing the fangs that had startled me on my first night.

_*Flashback*_

_I was lying stomach down on my bed, nose buried deep in "The Lord Of The Rings.", I was up to an epic battle when Gajeel called my name."Oi, Shrimp, come see this!"_

_I looked up at Gajeel, and realised that his nose was touching mine, eyes a bright red, and fangs bared. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!", I squealed, crawling back._

_"HA! Scared you!", He laughed."You should've seen your face!"_

_I glared at him."Not funny."_

_"It was and you know it."_

*Flashback ends*

"I know.", I smirked back.

"Hey, do you think this is gonna stop?", His question startled me, but i knew what he meant.

"I'm not sure.", I sat up and faced him, his pierced face was full of worry and he was frowning.

"This doesn't sound good."

"I know, it's not that safe anymore.", I agreed, getting up and sitting beside him, book discarded. "We need to stick together."

"I hope we stick together long after this is over.", He smiled, looking at me. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! I blushed under his gaze. "I like you, I want to know more about you.", I like that idea. But is has to wait for another day, I glanced at the clock.

"We should sleep.", I got up and walked over to my bed, grabbing a bundle of clothes."I'll be in the shower if you need me.", I told him, and Gajeel nodded. I quickly had a shower, slipped into my pajamas, a worn t-shirt and shirt shorts from home, and walked outside into a battlefield.

Gajeel and Pantherlily were arguing about something, but I laughed when I heard their topic."Tell her already!", Pantherlily yelled at the prince who growled.

"What am I supposed to say,'Hey, Levy, wanna be friends?"", He quoted, and I laughed, making the two turn to face me.

"That's exactly what you could say, Gajeel.", I giggled, drying my blue hair. "Goodnight, boys.", I smiled, slipping into bed.

"Night, Levy.", Pantherlily grinned, walking to his little corner full of maps and paintings.

"Night, Shrimp.", Gajeel muttered, burying his face into his pillow. And instead of falling asleep like a good girl, I watched him. His normally vicious face smoothed out, and he looked kind of cute in the moonlight. I grinned as he mumbled my name, and blushed as he said something along the lines of,"I love you Levy." Had I already tamed the dragon? My eyelids became heavy, and I fell into a sleep filled with dreams.

*Dream 1*

I walked down the shore, the wind pulling at my short hair, now stiff with the salt of the ocean. My body felt cold, aside from my hand which was wrapped in Gajeel's iron grip. I shivered lightly, and Gajeel wrapped his arms around me, warming me up instantly. I smiled and blushed when his lips grazed my skin, and his fingers played with the diamond ring on my finger.

*Dream 2*

I was cowering against a corner, chains on my wrist. The whip cut deeper and deeper into my back, and I screamed in pain. There was a pounding at the door, and it flew open to reveal an angry Gajeel. "Let her go!", He roared, before pounding his Iron Pillar at my attacker.

*Dream 3*

Gajeel and I were walking hand in hand, and my right hand was clasping that of a little boys. He had blue, spiky hair and red eyes, and asked us,"Okasan, Otasan, what's that?", He pointed at a castle, and Gajeel smiled.

"That's our home, Metallicana.", He said, and I smiled.

*End of Dreams*

I woke up to the sun streaming on my face, and Pantherlily gently shaking me. "Levy, time to get up.", He smiled, and I patted his head, earning a purr.

"Morning, Lily. Where's Gajeel?", It wasn't hard to notice the burly teenager's absence.

"He's in the shower.", The cat purred, before walking off. I smiled and made my bed, so the servants didn't have to clean up after me. "He had a nightmare last night."

"is he ok?", I asked worried.

"He won't tell me what happened, all I know is that it involved you somehow.", He told me, and I blushed. Strange, he dreamed of me the same night I dreamed of him. Gajeel came out of the shower with shadows under his eyes and a frown on his face, but when he saw me, he grinned.

"Hey, Shrimp.", He smiled, and I blushed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, you said my name.", I kinda lied, and Gajeel flushed red.

"Whaddya mean, I said your name?"

"You were calling me, like you wanted to tell me something important.", I walked up to him,"Is there?"

Gajeel became redder, and began stammering,"Um.. ur... ah... I wanted to... I was thinking..." I could hear Pantherlily giggling behind him

"Tell her tell her tell her tell her.", He chanted softly, slowly getting louder and louder.

"Shut up, cat.", Gajeel growled, blushing harder.

"it's ok, you don't need to te-", I started, turning around, but Gajeel grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"Have you ever believed in love at first sight?", He asked, and my eyes widened, was this a confession?

"Yes.", I whispered, looking into his red eyes. They weren't the frightening scarlet I had first seen, but instead a warm red, like a fire.

"Well, it's got me, and it's not letting go.", His lips brushed mine, and I froze. It was a confession, OMG. He let go of my arm and moved his hand so it was buried in my hair, pulling me closer, and with that, my heart burst. I LOVE Gajeel Redfox, Love At First Sight hit me too. I wound my fingers in his hair, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Guys, do you want me to leave, just say the word.", Pantherlily's comment startled us, and I realised that my hands were teasingly lifting Gajeel's shirt. I pulled away and looked at Gajeel, who was blushing as much as I was. This is going to be an eventful stay.

**##############################################################**

**And the first kiss of the book, goes to GAJEEL AND LEVY! *claps***

**Gajeel: You said there wouldn't be any me and Levy!**

**Me: I lied XD Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there! Welcome back to Fallen Angels. Recap: Gavy's canon :D**

**##########################################################**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

I stretched on my bed, not bothering to get under the covers. I laid there, thinking about what happened over the course of 18 hours; Four attacks, threats from my own sister. What's the world coming to? I groaned at the thought of it all. "Mirajane? Are you ok?", I heard Freed's voice as he opened the door, slowly looking around the wood to check if I was fine.

"I'm fine.", I told him, but he didn't look convinced, as he sat down beside me and stroked my bare arm.

"Really?"

"You read me like a book.", I complained, turning to face him.

"I am a rune master. What do you expect?", He chuckled, the bed slightly shaking from his hearty laughter, and i couldn't help but smile. Being around Freed made you want to smile. His optimism is contagious.

"Good point. I'm just worried about everything, Lisanna in particular.", I sighed, "What's gotten into her?"

"I'm not sure, do you want me to check on her?", He offered, and I nodded."I'll be back.", He left, and I immediately wished he hadn't. He quickly came back, like he promised, but his face was pale, and I became worried.

"Freed?", I asked sitting up.

"Lisanna's gone.", He held out a piece of paper."And it's not for a good thing." I grabbed the paper and quickly read it, it said:

_Dear Mira-nee, _

_I'm sorry that I can't stay, but as long as that Aki girl is here, I don't feel welcome. She has threatened to kill me if I stay here any longer, so I did the sensible thing to do. I didn't tell you or anyone else because I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. I wish I could stay, I really do._

_Your loving sister,_

_Lisanna xx._

Tears fell as I scanned the note again, taking it all in. Aki wouldn't do something like this, it's not like her. "Mirajane.", I looked up, and Freed's eyes mirrored the same pain I felt."What are we going to do?"

"Aki will not stay here any longer. She leaves today.", I whispered, and Freed nodded. "Tell Natsu, he needs to know before it happens.", He nodded one more time and left. When he shut the door, I burst into tears. Why was life like this, did I do something wrong?

Suddenly, Natsu burst through the door,"WHADDYA MEAN AKI CAN'T STAY!?", He yelled, storming towards me.

"Aki threatened to kill Lisanna, she can't stay here if she tries to hurt my family.", I told him, not daring to look at his onyx eyes.

"I don't care about what that paper says, Aki wouldn't do that!", He yelled.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but there's nothing to say she couldn't.", I looked up at him, and hat was a mistake, he was as torn up about this as I was, but because he was losing his beloved bodyguard.

"I can't believe this.", He turned around and stormed out of my room, slamming the door with such force that it splintered.

"He'll get over her.", Freed told me, but I shook my head.

"It's like Elfman losing Evergreen, or me losing you.", I whispered, and Freed looked at me, then I blushed, realising what I said. I had exposed my feelings for Freed that had been building up for years. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Really?", I nodded, and Freed blushed, the colour of his cheeks clashing against his hair. "I never knew...", He trailed off, smiling.

"I know, it's si-", My words were stopped by Freed's lips on mine, and I blushed. What's going on? Did he actually like me after all this time? He pulled away, blushing. "What was that?"

"I'm just letting you know, the feeling's mutual.", He whispered into my ear, before getting up and leaving. I smiled as he winked and shut the door. I quickly climbed off the bed and got dressed, the kiss filling me with new-found energy. Once I was ready, I walked over to Aki, who was waiting in the hall.

"Do you have anything to say?", I asked, and Aki nodded.

"Protect Natsu with your very soul, Mira. He needs it.", She looked at me. "Goodbye.", She turned and left the hall, her purple hair the last thing I saw before the door closed.

**#############################################################**

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I spread my wings and flew away from the palace, my luggage pressing into my back. I'm innocent, but I can't put Natsu in any more danger, whoever wants me out could do anything to him. I swiftly landed outside the city in a thick forest, and was about to walk off when I heard a noise. "Hello? Who's there?", I looked around, and pinpointed the sound with my dragon hearing. "Roar of the Water Dragon!", I yelled, and a torrent of water hit the figure. I walked over and stared at the sodden body of Lisanna Strauss. "Bitch.", I muttered, lifting her over my shoulder. I carried her back to the castle, and one of the Raijinshuu came running out, Bixlow.

"What the hell did you do to her?", He snarled, picking her up.

"Not my fault she was following me.", I snarled back, before turning and walking off. Damn bitch, thinks she can take my freedom, I wanna- AKI WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? Snap out of it! Don't let these thoughts get to you, that's what Igneel warned you about. After telling myself off for thinking such horrid things, I spread my wings once more and flew off.

**##############################################################**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Natsu, do you know where Aki is?", I asked the dragon slayer, and when he didn't answer, I poked him.

"What's that for?", He snapped, growling at me. I took a step back, why was he so pissed, is something wrong?

"Natsu, where's Aki?", I asked again, and sorrow flooded his face.

"She's gone. Mira thinks that Aki's gonna kill Lisanna, so she sent her off.", He explained.

'What? Aki would never do that!"

"Try telling that to Miss I-need-to-protect-my-family.", He muttered, resting his face in his hands. "What do I do?"

'Hey, guys, you should come see this.", Jellal stood behind us, head down.

"What's up?"

"Aki attacked Lisanna, she's unconscious in the infirmary.", He said, and we followed him, shocked. Aki would NEVER do something like this, what really happened? We walked in, and Lisanna was sitting in bed with bandages on her arms and torso. Now, I know my sister, if she attacked her, Lisanna would be in a shoebox.

"What happened to her?", Mirajane stroked her sister's arms, looking at Bixlow, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Aki walked up to the gates and Lisanna was wet and unconscious. I'm not too sure what happened. All Aki said was,"Not my fault she was following me.'" Why would you follow the person who's trying to kill you? I looked at Natsu, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "See, she's unstable, good thing you got rid of her now, before anyone else got hurt.", Bixlow and Mira ignored us, and I pulled Natsu out of the infirmary along with Jellal.

"That's bull shit. If Aki did attack her, Lisanna would be in a box.", I whispered, and Natsu nodded.

"Remember yesterday morning? I was flinching from her? She beat me at 20% power.", He agreed.

Jellal looked unsure,"But she looks guilty."

"I've been with her my entire life, and that's not an attack from Aki.", I told the prince, who looked at me like I was nuts. "Her attacks leave her enemies in a pulp, and you will be if I have to pound the truth into your thick head.", I snarled, storming off. Suddenly, I had an idea. How would Mira have thought that Aki threatened to kill LIsanna, a note maybe?

I quickly slipped into Mira's room, and immediately felt like a trespasser. I wasn't supposed to be here, but I would be gone in a few seconds. I quickly scanned the room, looking for the note, when I spotted it folded up on the desk. I swiftly took it and ran to my room, where Gajeel was waiting. "Oi, Shrimp wha-" I silenced him with a hand, and pulled out my glasses. He watched as I unfolded it, turned it, looked at it in different angles of the light, measured tiny measurements, and after about an hour's work, I folded up the note and took off my glasses, happy wth my results. "Care to explain?", Gajeel's lips brushed my cheek as he spoke, and I shivered involuntarily.

"Aki's been unfairly charged, and I've got the proof of her innocence.", I smiled."I need to see Natsu bout this, he's so torn up."

"Of course, i would expect that."

"Why?"

"Dragons only mate once, and it's for life. I guess he found his.", He shrugged.

"Who's yours?", I asked, slightly scared it wasn't me.

"She's tough, a complete rebel, made me realise that there's more to realise than fights, so, the perfect woman."

"I wanna meet her."

"You knew her before I did.", He chuckled, pulling me up from my chair."It's you.", He whispered into my ear as he gently pushed back a loose strand of hair. How he can look so burly yet be so romantic I do not know. I kissed his forehead.

"I need to go, sorry.", I whispered, before hugging him and leaving. Damn, he's so cute sometimes.

"Levy? What happened back there?", I looked left to see Natsu glaring at me. "You left us hanging!"

"I've found out the truth; AKi's innocent.", Natsu's face softened, fro anger and disbelief to worry. "I hope she's ok.", I whispered.

"I'm going after her.", He stated, and my eyes widened.

"That's a suicide mission Natsu!"

"Look, Levy, I don't know if you know this bu-", I stopped him with a hand.

"I know, Gajeel explained it to me; She's your mate.", Natsu blushed when I said 'mate'. "Better look after her, or I'm coming for you.", I threatened, giggling. "Now go find her."

"You're letting me go?"

"Going ALONE. It'll attract attention, and you need a disguise.", I stroked my imaginary beard in thought, and immediately pictured a travveler's outfit. "Done!", I quickly ran back into my room, grabbed a bundle of spare clothes, ran out and threw them at Natsu.

"What the hell?", He asked, looking at the folds of cloth in his hands.

"It's your disguise, now, get to your room and put it on while I pack.", I ordered, and Natsu disappeared.

**########################################################**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I quickly scurried to my room, the pile of clothes getting heavy. I stopped i front of my door and was about to open the door, somehow, when Lisanna came bounding up the stairs. My eyes narrowed at the liar. "Hello Natsu.", She smiled, like she had not a care in the world. I returned her smile with a death glare, and she stopped."What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that, Lisanna?", I snarled, and she tilted her head.

"Do what? i didn't do anything, that Aki girl did it all.", She objected, and I put the clothes on a nearby table.

"Don't lie to me, bitch.", I was about to explode from anger."You lied about her threatening to kill you, I know you did.", I walked up to her, and she didn't flinch. "What do you want, Lisanna?"

"I want you, to me mine.", She whispered, trying to wrap her arms around my neck, but I stopped her.

"Two things you need to know, bitch. 1. Why the hell would I date a liar and a bitch? 2. Dragons mate for life, they don't change their partners, and NEWSFLASH! It's. Not. You.", Tears prickled in her eyes as her heart shattered, but I didn't care, I was angry. "Goodbye, Lisanna.", I turned, and he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm fixing your mistake.", I tore my wrist out of her grasp, and slammed the door on her pained face. I swiftly changed from my palace clothes to the ones that Levy gave me; A thin, yet durable white shirt, a pair of thick shorts and sandals. I grabbed a bag, put on my dragon-scale muffler, took one last look at Happy, and walked out the door. I met Levy at the outside of the castle, where she was waiting with a smaller bag.

"This is food, it should last you about a week there, and a week back with Aki. Stay safe.", She smiled as I took the bag, smiled back, and walked out the gates. I'm coming Aki, wherever you are. I quickly broke into a sprint, and soon blended with the trees as the sun went down.

**#############################################################**

**I hate Lisanna -.-**

**Natsu: Even I'm starting to hate her**

**Lisanna: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?**

**Me: I'm doing nothing, this Lisanna's being a bitch.**

**Lisanna: But I'm not a bitch!**

**Mirajane: LISANNA! Language!**

**Me: XD lol**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, mina! Sorry, I'm on a writing roll and I can't stop!**

**Loke: I'll make you stop**

**Me: PERVERT!**

**Loke: I am NOT perverted!**

**########################################################################**

**Mariko's P.O.V.**

"Where are we going?", I complained as Mystogan led me to somewhere. What was so important that I had to be dragged out to the middle of nowhere?

***Flashback Starts***

**"Mariko!", I turned to see Mystogan, waving for me to come over. I smiled a goodbye at Ishi and Juvia and walked over to the mage, who was bouncing with excitement.**

**"What's wrong?", I asked, somewhat confused at his demeanor.**

**"Nothing, I just need to show you something really important.", He smiled, before taking my hand and pulling me into the forest.**

***Flashback Ends***

The painful thud of Mystogan's staff on his back hitting my leg drew me back to the present. "You'll find out when we get there.", He told me, his eyes were bright and his smile was wide. Why was he so happy? I'd heard rumors that some girl did this to him, but I couldn't catch who as the servants moved away.

"Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", I whined again and this time, instead of continuing, Mystogan stopped suddenly. "Hey, are you alr-", I stopped as Mystogan turned to face me and pressed me against a tree. There was a long pause, and many scenarios flashed in my head, most of them ending with my prince kissing me. I began hyperventilating slightly, and tried to calm down. As my breathing slowed, I looked up into his warm brown eyes, and got lost in them. Getting kissed seemed to get more possible by the minute.

"Just be patient for a little longer, ok?", He asked after a while, and I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot. Why would he like you? He's got his 'mystery girl' to make him smile. I nodded and he let me go, before taking my hand and leading me into the forest.

We walked for another half hour, and by then the sun was beginning to set and my feet were aching. "Can we stop, my feet are sore.", I can tolerate pain, but after falling and getting almost-crushed under a boulder, you get kinda wimpy.

"We're almost there.", He told me, and he pushed apart some vines and I gasped.

All I saw was sand and water, that's all. The soft, white sand, meeting the deep blue ocean, the ice wizard part of me tingled in excitement."It's beautiful.", I mouthed as Mystogan led me to a spot right in the middle of the abandoned bay.

"Yeah, it's so so.", He smiled as we sat down, not caring about the sand.

"So so?"

"Compared to what I've seen, it's nothing."

"It's that girl, isn't it?", I asked, yet I already knew.

"What's wrong? Mariko, are you crying?", I wiped my cheek, and sure enough, there it was, a simple, yet secret-spilling tear.

"Crap.", I whispered, wiping my hand on my dress."I just have something in my eye.", I told him, rubbing my eye for further effect.

"It was on your other side." Facepalm."What's wrong? I'm here for you, you know.", He wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"I-I-I don't k-k-k-know, whenever I h-h-hear people t-t-t-talking about that g-g-g-girl and how damn lucky s-s-s-she is, I get j-j-jealous!", I sobbed, and Mystogan chuckled. "It's not funny idiot!", I pulled away, and Mystogan's face turned into a frown.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Look, do you want to know who it is?", He asked, and I nodded. He smiled at me and pulled his staff off his back, and it changed into a guitar. WTH!? Mystogan smiled at my expression and began to play.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and then you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your mind and see like me

(No more, no more)

Open up your plans and man you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours.

You're my mystery girl, Mariko.", He whispered into my ear, and I blushed.

"Why me? I'm weak, you saw how easy I was dominated. I'm not pretty, or girly or anything!"

"1. You only realize how strong you are when it's your only option. 2. Real men don't fall in love with the most beautiful women, they fall in love with the woman that makes their lives the most beautiful. 3. I fell in love with tomboy Mariko, and it's staying that way.", He objected, and his sense was impossible to argue against. I was about to reply with a smart-ass comment when he kissed me.

"M-Mystogan.", I gasped, pulling away. "What?", I looked at him, he was looking away, his blue hair covering his red face.

"I'm sorry, I guess I can't co-", Mystogan turned to face me, and that's when I tackled him, pinning him between the sand and me. I smirked evilly before kissing him with all the feelings I had been holding in for the past six years. I felt his hands weaving in my hair, and I clutched to his shirt, pulling him closer. "What the?", he gasped, pulling away.

"And you're the one supposedly unable to control themselves.", I giggled as I brushed some of his hair from his eyes, the blue veiling the warm brown.

"I love you.", He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

**########################################################################**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"So, Juvia, would you mind showing me some of your magic?", i looked at Gray, who was smiling at me.

"Um, Juvia's not too comfortable with showing Gray-sama.", I blushed, looking away.

"Oh. Well, can I show you mine?", He smiled, and I nodded, looking at his hands. "Ice Make: Pendant.", I watched in awe as a mini snowstorm appeared, leaving a thin chain made of ice, with a beautiful ice butterfly dangling from it.

"Wow.", I whispered, gently touching the ice, then jerking back at the cold."It's beautiful."

Gray smiled, "Here, you can have it.", I shook my head.

"No, I don't-"

"I insist.", He smiled. Dammit! He looked so hot in the sun, the rays reflecting off his bare chest, wait, BARE!?

"Gray-sama! Clothes!", I squealed, shielding my eyes.

"Haven't done that in a while.", He said. There was a silence then Gray pulled my hands away."You can look now.", He chuckled. He was now wearing black pants and a white shirt, and his fingers twirled the chain. "Turn around.", He asked, shuffling closer to me. I turned around, and Gray's hand slipped around my neck as he fastened the clasp, his fingers brushing my neck. I blushed lightly as the ice fit snugly on my chest, right above my heart. The butterfly shimmered in the sunlight, and in a certain light, could be flying.

"Thankyou.", I smiled, turning around. "It's wonderful."

"You're welcome.", He smiled back, and I blushed. He's so sweet sometimes, it makes my heart flutter. "Hey, are you alright? You're turning red.", Gray pressed his hand to my cheek, and I blushed harder.

"J-J-Juvia's fine.", I smiled, and Gray moved his hand away from my cheek and placed it near mine.

"GRAY!", I looked behind me and saw Ur walking over to us, worried.

"What's wrong?", I stood up, defensive.

"Mariko, Mystogan, Natsu and Aki are gone.", She told us, and I stiffened.

"What?"

"They're missing.", The queen nodded. "We've looked everywhere.", That's when it hit me.

"Juvia knows where Mariko-san and Mystogan-sama went.", I told her, and Ur looked up.

"You do?", Gray looked at me, confused.

"Yes. Mystogan-sama asked Juvia if Mariko-san would like it if he took her to the beach.", I smiled, remembering our conversation.

"The beach? Oh no he didn't!", Gray jumped up and began storming off in the wrong direction, lifting up his sleeves.

"Other way.", I giggled, and Gray did an about-turn and stormed off, in the RIGHT direction.

"Follow him, make sure he's safe.", Ur told me, and I nodded, following him.

"Gray-sama!", I called out, trying to get an idea of where he was in this forest.

"Juvia! Where are you?", He called to my right, and I turned to follow him. "Juvia!", His voice sounded urgent, and I ran faster to reach him.

"Gray-sama!", I ran as fast as I could, before I gave up on my legs and turned to water,, and I swiftly darted through the trees, dodging all the vines and leaves. I was going so fast, I didn't see Gray step out, and I coated him in water as I passed him. I swiftly changed my form again and walked over towards him.

"Where did Mystogan take you?", He asked, and I pulled him in the right direction. I led him through the trees, and when we were close, I heard Mariko and Mystogan talking.

"Why me? I'm weak, you saw how easy I was dominated. I'm not pretty, or girly or anything!", Mariko objected to whatever Mystogan said.

"1. You only realize how strong you are when it's your only option. 2. Real men don't fall in love with the most beautiful women, they fall in love with the woman that makes their lives the most beautiful. 3. I fell in love with tomboy Mariko, and it's staying that way.", He replied, and Gray and I appeared to see Mariko and Mystogan kiss.

"What?", Gray's jaw fell, and I blushed as my best friend and her childhood friend let loose.

"I love you.", Mystogan grinned as Mariko brushed his hair away from his face.

"I love you too.", Mariko smiled, before Gray snapped out of his trance.

"WHAT THE HELL!?", He yelled, and the happy couple looked at us, shocked.

"Shit.", Mariko whispered, Mystogan was frozen.

"Please tell me you still have your innocence.", Gray growled, walking over to them.

"WHOA WHOA! GRAY! YOU DIRTY MINDED SOUL!", Mariko shrieked, rolling off of Mystogan to help him up. "We didn't go that far!"

"Damn Gray, you ARE perverted.", Mystogan chuckled as he pulled Mariko back towards the palace.

"I am not!", He yelled at their retreating figures, before sitting down on the sand. "I just got her and she's gone again.", He uttered, head in his hands.

"Gray-sama, it's alright.", I smiled, sitting next to him. "It's not like she's actually going anywhere.", I put my arms around him.

"I know, but, urgh! It's the overprotective-older-brother hormones kicking in.", He shook his head, smiling. "Funny, huh? I haven't felt like this in years.", He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed."I don't wanna move.", His casual remark surprised me, and I laughed. "What's so funny?", He asked, looking at me.

"Nothing, don't worry.", I giggled, but Gray still wanted to know.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?", Gray put on a puppy dog face, but I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Fine then, I'll tickle it out of you.", Oh god. I was quickly pulled onto Gray's lap, and tickled mercilessly.

"GRAY-SAMA! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!", I squealed as we toppled over, him landing on top. I blushed at out position, it looked like Gray had pinned me down, and our lips were almost touching. His face was slightly red, but from what I wasn't sure.

"Thanks for looking after Mariko.", He smiled, before stealing my lips. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Why's my heart fluttering so fast? Do I really love him? I unconsciously wound my fingers in the hair of the prince that took my first kiss. I smiled into the kiss, I guess I did. That's love, I guess.

**########################################################################**

**Ishi's P.O.V.**

I walked alongside Lyon, who looked bored. "What's with you, you haven't said a word?", I asked, looking up at him. "You're boring again."

"Me? Boring? I don't think so.", He scoffed, but still kept his blank expression."I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing much."

"It must be something if you're ignoring me.", I pouted, and Lyon laughed.

"Very funny. I'm not ignoring you, silly."

"Well what are you doing?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Oh no you don't.", I started, and I pushed him into a wall."We are not moving until you tell me what you were thinking about.", I looked him straight in the eyes, my gaze unwavering.

"What wasn't I thinking about?", He answered my question with another question, and his hand brushed my hair away from my right eye. "Whoa.", He gasped, and I tilted my head to the right.

"Whoa what?"

"Your eyes, they're amazing.", He smiled, and I blushed.

"Shut up.", I muttered, looking away. Lyon moved from under me, and he flipped us, so that I was being pressed against the wall. "What are yo-", My question was smothered by Lyon's lips, which were strong and powerful against mine. His fingers wound in my hair, and I held onto his shirt, pulling him closer. Wait, WHAT AM I DOING!? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GIRL! But, do I really want this to stop? Do I? Lyon pressed harder against my lips, before pulling away before it got out of hand.

"That's what I was thinking about.", He smiled, and I blushed. He was thinking about US!? OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH.

"How can you say that so casually?", I gasped, red. I looked at his red face, then looked away.

"It's a gift.", he chuckled, lifting my chin so that we were eye to eye. His thumb brushed my cheek, and he kissed me again. I wound my fingers in his snow-white hair, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

A cough brought us back to the present, and Lyon and I parted to face our company,"If you've finished with your little make-out session, I would like you to tell me where my son is.", I stared at the pink-haired man standing before us. He looked similar to Natsu, but looked slightly more neat. Beside him was a blonde girl with chocolate eyes.

"I don't know where Natsu is.", Lyon told him, getting off of me. So he's King Igneel of the Fire Kingdom, I felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner. "And who's she?", Lyon gestured to the blonde, who glared.

"It's Celestia to you, and I'm Prince Natsu's new bodyguard.", Wait, what?

"You're not his bodyguard; Aki is.", I told her, but Igneel shook his head.

"Aki has been deemed unsafe by Mirajane, and has been replaced." UNSAFE!? REPLACED!?

Lyon had the same idea,"What?"

"She's been charged with treason, and the planned assassination of Lisanna.", Igneel informed us. I don't believe this crap, not one bit. Aki would never do that! "Even though I don't believe a word of that crap, I have to provide a bodyguard for him."

"You don't believe it?", I asked, surprised.

"I trust my students.", He smiled at me. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h, he taught Aki. "Now, do you know where my son is?"

"He's not here.", Levy said from behind him, appearing with Gajeel out of nowhere.

"Levy, what are you saying?", I stared wide-eyed at the tiny mage, who looked slightly anxious to tell us why.

"Natsu's gone looking for Aki. I studied the handwritten note left by Lisanna, she lied.", She explained, and Gajeel nodded.

"It doesn't help that she's his mate.", He grunted, leaning on a nearby pole.

"So what am I supposed to do?", Celestia whined, throwing her hands up.

I got an idea,"Loke and his bodyguard are in the infirmary, protect them.", I told her, and she nodded before leaving.

"What happened?", The king looked worried for the two teens.

"Karin attacked them.", I answered, and Igneel turned red.

"THAT BITCH!", I was surprised at the King's outburst, I guess everyone hates her.

"Whoa, take it down a notch.", I flinched,"She didn't do anything to you."

"She took away one of my pupils.", He snarled,"She practically MURDERED my student!"

"How many students did you have?", Lyon's eyes widened.

"Aki McGarden, and Jacinta, leader of the Women In Black.", He told us, and my jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, YOU taught OUR leader magic?", Levy asked, shocked.

"Your leader?", Igneel's face replicated Levy's.

"Jacinta's alive, and she goes by her real name, Aurelie Scarlet, The Alleycat.", I explained, and Igneel's eyes widened, before he burst into tears.

"She's alive, after those weeks of pain, she's safe, I can't believe it.", He smiled, happy that his pupil was alive and kicking.

"Do you want to see her?", Gajeel asked the king, who nodded, wiping away his tears of joy. "She might not look that good, mind you, she's in the infirmary.", The Fire Dragon froze.

"What?", He growled, and I saw a faint flicker of fire on his palms.

"Igneel! Pleasure to see you here! Checking in on your son I presume?", I turned around to see a Black-hired Man walking towards us, his right hand held tight in the grip of a white-haired lady.

"Mavis, Zeref, I wish we met on better circumstances.", Igneel nodded.

"Better circumstances?", Mavis tilted her head to the side,"What do you mean?"

"My son's bodyguard has been wrongly accused of treason, and my son has gone looking for her. On top of that, Karin Lilica has dared to show her face again after "killing" Jacinta, who turns out not to be dead after all, but is instead resting in the infirmary after an attack!", Igneel threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"1. Shit. 2. Woah, she must be his mate. 3. DAMN BITCH! 4. Yay! 5. NOOOOOOO!", Mavis said, palms hitting her cheeks, Zeref just gaped.

"Yeah, we've been busy.", Lyon nodded.

"I can't believe we got caught!", I heard Mariko laugh. I looked left to see her walking with Mystogan, hands entwined just like his parents. I gasped when they stopped and kissed. "Did you know that I love you?", She asked cheerily as they kept walking.

"Course I did.", The prince smiled, before looking up. He smiled at me, but when he saw his parents, he paled. "Shit, my parents are here."

"And what's wrong with that, eh, Mystogan? Embarrassed by your own parents?", Zeref smiled, out of his trance. "And who's that?", He gestured to Mariko, who blushed.

"Don't you recognize her, Father? This is Mariko Fullbuster.", Mystogan grinned,"My girlfriend."

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD!?", Igneel yelled, hitting his head against a wall, leaving a dent. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Is Ur alright with this?", Mavis asked, being the sweet woman I guess she was.

"I am, it's Gray I'm worried about.", Ur chuckled. "Ishi.", She smiled at me, and I returned the gesture. "You're having a party without me?", She pouted, and Mavis laughed.

"It's been a whi-", Mavis' words were interrupted by a high pitched squeal form the infirmary.

"That sounds like Aurelie.", Mariko, Levy and I whispered, before we sprinted up the stairs to the infirmary. We swiftly opened the door and gaped at the scene before us.

Aurelie and Celestia were hugging each other and crying. "I missed you so much! You won't believe what we had to go through when you left!", Celestia sobbed,"Don't do that again!"

"I won! I promise!", Aurelie pulled the girl closer.

"Um, what?", Levy looked confused, but we all were.

"Everyone meet Celestia, my sub-leader from when I was part of the Women In Black.", The purple-haired mage smiled.

"Call me Lucy. I see Aurelie trusts you, so why can't I?", Lucy smiled, and we smiled back. Her eyes widened when she saw Loke, who was still sleeping after his ordeal. "What-"

"Karin.", The four of us stated at once, and Lucy almost turned into Igneel.

"THAT-"

"Keep your voice down!", Aurelie whispered, softly slapping the hyper teen.

"That bitch!", She whispered, and Aurelie facepalmed. "What's she doing here?"

"We don't know, now shut up and let him sleep!", Aurelie hissed, anxiously looking at Loke, who turned over at their argument. "Leave, he needs his rest. I'll talk tomorrow.", She quietly pushed us out, and we landed on top of our Princes, their parents and the rest of our team.

"Ishi, are you alright?", Lyon swiftly helped me up and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine.", I nodded, and Lyon calmed down.

"What happened in there?"

"She still cares for him.", I told him, and his eyes widened in realization.

**########################################################################**

**Ya, it's soppy, but I need them to realise their feelings for one another so I can do something horrible. SHIT! I spoiled it for you! Anyway, I think Loke wants the spotlight, he's trying to bribe me with pj's which have cute little lions on them O_O**

**Loke: I see you got them.**

**Me: YOU ARE A PERVERT!**

**Loke: I noticed you said cute, explain.**

**Me: It's called "Shut Up or I'll kill you."**

**Loke: *gulps* OH! And the song's "I'm Yours" by Jason Miraz!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Hello everyone! It's, as I promised, LokexAurelie and JellalxErza! XD This is going to be fun! *rubs hands together evilly***

**Loke: I'm scared now.**

**########################################################################**

**Aurelie's P.O.V.**

As soon as I had shut the door on my friends, I rested against the hard wood. Now everyone knew who I really was, except Loke. Everyone knows my history, except Loke. Everyone knows the real reason Karin's here, except Loke. I gazed at the prince in question, he was still asleep, and his orange hair fell messily onto his face. His fingers were wrapped around the sheet, pulling it closer to his bare chest. A slight breeze ruffled my hair, and I felt it through my thin clothes and the bandages.

After one last glance at Loke, I walked out onto the balcony, and looked out over Oasis. I shivered again as a slightly stronger breeze blew, and I watched as a flower danced in front of me, before disappearing. It vanished from my line of sight, just like my old life. I have a new one to live now, I can't keep focusing on the before, I need to focus on now. But it's so hard, especially since I'm with Loke almost all the time, and my feelings for him are still there. What can I do? Should I tell him? What would he say? What would he do? Would he hate me, or welcome me back with open arms?

I thought about it, and it reminded me of a song I used to sing to help me make decisions. So, I sang it."_This waking nightmare lingers_  
_when will the mirror stop telling lies_  
_I don't know where I've been_  
_or where I'm going_  
_But I can't do it alone_  
_I'm reaching out_

_(chorus)_  
_Rescue me_  
_Show me who I am_  
_'Cause I can't believe_  
_This is how the story ends_

_Fight for me_  
_If it's not too late_  
_Help me breathe again_  
_No, this can't be how the story ends_

_I'm wrapped up and waiting for you_  
_I've lost so much more then I'll ever know_  
_The past, the truth forgotten_  
_find me now _  
_Before I lose it all  
I'm crying out_

_(chorus)_  
_Rescue me_  
_Show me who I am_  
_'Cause i can't believe_  
_This is how the story ends_  
_fight for me_  
_if it's not too late_  
_help me breathe again_  
_no, this can't be how the story ends_

_haa-haa-haa-haa-haaa x6_  
_(chorus)_  
_Rescue me_  
_Show me who i am_  
_'Cause I can't believe(I can't believe)_  
_This is how the story ends_  
_Fight for me_  
_If it's not too late(not too late)_  
_Help me breathe again_  
_No, this can't be how the story ends_.", I watched as a ginger colored cat snuck it's way along the wall, a gold flower in it's mouth. The cat jumped down from the wall and stopped in front of me, putting the flower down before walking off. I picked it up, brushing the petals with my fingers, they were soft and delicate, and I made my decision. I will tell him, but not now, he needs his rest.

I heard applause, and turned to see Loke, sitting up and clapping. "You have an amazing voice.", He complimented, and I blushed. He got up, shrugged on a jacket, and walked up next to me. He took a look at the sky and scowled,"How long was I asleep?", The sun was setting.

"Before the sun came up you were asleep, actually. Work it out.", I joked, then blushed as Loke wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thankyou, for saving me.", He whispered, nuzzling my neck with his head. It took all my strength not to kiss him there and then. "What's wrong? You seem tense.", He looked at me, and I blushed harder.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something.", I told him.

"Thinking about what?", He asked.

"It's a long story."

"We're still young.", I laughed at his comment, it was just so,_ Loke_. "Let's walk, shall we?", He took my hand, grabbed a jacket, and we walked out of the infirmary. He led me to the garden, where we walked past rows of flowers, illuminated by the glow of fireflies. "So, what's up?"

"Well, um, did you know a girl by the name of Jacinta?", I started, and I got a sharp nod for an answer. "Well, it's about her, and how she died.", I continued, and Loke looked at me, wide-eyed. "She's not actually dead."

"What? She's not dead, after all this time?", Loke stopped as he took it all in. "Do you know where she is?", He asked, after a painful silence.

"That's the bit I was thinking about; She's in this palace.", I added, and Loke's eyes widened even more.

"Who is she?", he asked.

"Sh- KYAAA!", Out of nowhere, the supposedly stable ground underneath me collapsed, and I slipped into a pond which we were near. it was cold, and I shivered from the wind and cold water, the two elements combining to make me freeze. I slowly got up, wringing out my clothes before requipping into something warm.

"Aurelie are yo- What?", Loke froze at the edge, his expression a mix of shock, pain and something I hadn't seen in a while, but it made me feel warm. I looked down, and saw that some of the water was purple. Shit. I rubbed my hand against my head, and, sure enough, the violet hair dye rubbed away, leaving my fire-colored locks in plain view.

"Loke, I'm so sorry.", I whispered, running out of the pond and into the forest.

**########################################################################**

**Loke's P.O.V.**

She's Jacinta. That's the only thing that went through my head when I saw her, her violet eyes, that warm hair. I can't believe I had seen her, Jacinta, the Fire Maiden. I quickly followed her into the forest, ignoring the pain in my side and the scratches I was receiving from the wood. "AURELIE!", I called out, not caring who else heard me. I just had to find her, to tell her I was sorry, that I need her more than oxygen. I stopped, and listened for the sound of her moving, and, sure enough, I heard her from in front of me. I crept like a lion towards her, not making a sound. As soon as she was facing the opposite way, I pounced on her, pinning her to the floor.

"Get off me!", She yelled as I pinned her wrists to the ground with one hand. "Let go Loke!", Tears ran down her face, and she was holding in sobs.

"Please, listen to me. I don't want you to leave a second time, especially since I -"

"Loke! You broke my heart! And Karin's back to torture me more!", She yelled, trying to kick me off, but I swiftly pinned her legs down with my own. Aurelie turned away, but I used my free hand to make her face me.

"Look at me. Look at me Aurelie. Everything I'm going to say is true; When you left, I was broken, I didn't work. I needed my purpose in life, and I can't lose it again. I can't lose the one thing that kept my heart beating. I can't lose you.", I could see a new wave of tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and when they did, I brushed them away with my thumb. "I love you.", I whispered before kissing her soft lips. I let go of her wrists, and she wound her fingers in my hair. My arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, while my other hand wrapped her leg around my waist. I brushed back a bit of her now-gold hair, and I caressed her cheek.

"L-Loke.", She whispered when oxygen became necessary. "I love you.", She kissed my forehead, and I smiled as I kissed her neck. "We should get back.", She said half-heartedly, and I chuckled as I got up, pulling her into my arms. "Erza's gonna kill me.", She muttered into my chest as I carried her back. All the hair dye had washed off now, and her hair glistened in the moonlight, it's prominent glow visible even in the white of the moon.

"You? I'm the one on death row here.", I shuddered, picturing the red-headed Titania, who would probably kill me for doing this to her little sister.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you.", She smiled as we walked back into the garden.

"LOKE CELESTE!", Shit. I looked up to see Erza storming towards me, fury radiating off her. "Just what do you think you're doing?", She looked at me, then at Aurelie, and gasped. "What did you do!?"

"Leave him alone. I fell into a pond and the dye came out. We walked together and made up, now go away, you're annoying me.", Aurelie frowned, and I laughed at her attitude towards the mighty Titania, who gaped. Aurelie slid out of my arms and kissed my cheek, and Erza's jaw hit the floor.

"Is she dead? She hasn't moved yet.", I waved my hand in front of her sister's face, and the latter blinked and stormed off, muttering. "I'm surprised I'm still alive.", I chuckled, and Aurelie looked at me, scared. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Aren't you angry at me for staying away all this time? For not being there? For al-", I cut off her degrading comments with a kiss, and her train of thought crumbled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I heard someone whistle, and cheers came from the palace."Good on ya Loke! 'Bout time you realised who she was! Look after her, Loke!", I broke the kiss to see the Angels, my friends and our parents standing there. Crap. My grandfather came forward, smiling.

"And you were going to get rid of her.", I leered, and he shook his head.

"I changed my mind when I found out yesterday.", He said.

"You KNEW!?", My eyes widened.

"They all did.", Aurelie giggled.

"I feel like an idiot."

"Well you aren't, Loke. And you're gonna get a heck load of compliments in the next few days, so get used to it.", She giggled, kissing me. I gladly wrapped my arm around her waist, and my other hand nestled in her hair.

"I love you.", I smiled when we pulled away."Always have, always will."

**########################################################################**

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

I watched Erza storm back inside, a deadly aura radiating off her. Instead of keeping a safe distance away from her, like, another country, I followed her inside. She turned into our room and swiftly shut the door, and I heard the faint sound of the door's lock click, before quiet sobs echoed through the wood. I quietly pulled out a key, and slid it into the keyhole, turned it, heard the door's lock open, and stepped inside. Erza was curled up on her bed, sobbing softly. I sat down next to her, and began rubbing circles on her back, and she began to calm down. I sat there, just being there for her, and that thought helped her. I stroked her head, my fingers running through the flood of scarlet.

"What's this all about?", I asked, and Erza blushed.

"I've been so blind, over the past two years, Aurelie's changed so much, and I haven't noticed at all. Who know's how many life changing moments I've missed. It only hit me now that she's 18.", She whispered, burying her face in the pillow again.

"Erza, age is just a number. I'm 19 but as silly as a 10-year-old. Mira's my age and she's more responsible than Makarov.", I chuckled.

"You've got a point there.", She giggled, looking at me. "Thankyou, for that.", She smiled, sitting up. I wrapped a comforting arm around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"No problem.", I smiled back, before kissing her head. Erza froze, then I realized what I did. Crap. Is it possible for admiration to turn to love? Looks like it.

"Jellal -"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know what came ove-", I stopped talking when Erza kissed my cheek. WHOA! I looked at Erza, who's face was the same shade as her hair. I lifted her face so I could see her eyes, and, after scanning her face for any resistance, kissed her.

**########################################################################**

**Yes! Soppy much? The song is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts.**

**Loke: What is it with you and music?**

**Me: I play the piano, and it's normal for me! Anyway, that song, TOTAL inspiraion for this bit.**

**Loke: Oh.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello there! I'm still writing this on a Saturday lol :) Enjoy! Warning: Very soppy**

**########################################################################**

**5 days later**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I ran through the thicket, following the familiar scent of my mate; a warm, smooth chocolate and caramel. Her scent was distinct among the trees, which echoed cut grass. I silently stalked her, my breathing pattern matching hers. I stood with the wind blowing in my face, and I could smell her, about 10 meters in front. I slowly crept up to her, and peeked from under a leaf to see where she was. I saw her sleeping form near a burned out campfire, and her belongings were safe inside a tent. "Natsu.", Aki said my name, and I hid. Why wasn't she attacking? I looked again, and realised she was still asleep. So she dreamed of me, and I dreamed of her, huh? Nice.

I slowly climbed out of the bush, careful not to make too much noise or any stubborn movements. I tiptoed up to her, and knelt beside her, examining the tiny wounds marking her porcelain-like skin. There were a few scratches, a bruise or two, but that was about it. That's when I noticed, her left hand was curled around her right, which was curled into a fist. I slowly unwound her left hand from her right, then uncurled her fist. I gasped at the symbol on her palm; the outline of a dragon. It looked ill, but when I touched it, the dragon immediately looked better. What was this? I pressed my palm to hers, and the symbol began to glow, softly, then brighter and brighter, before becoming blinding. I shut my eyes, and the glow became even brighter, before disappearing. I lifted my palm off hers, to see the dragon on her palm was now gone. "Natsu? Is that you?", Aki opened her red eyes, and looked at me, before looking at her palm. "What? The mark's gone!"

"Yeah, I saw that. What was it?", I asked her, helping her sit up.

"It's a female dragon thing. It appears when they've found their mate, and only their mate can remove it.", She looked at me, and blushed. "But, the mate can only remove it if they realize their feelings for the female.", Aki blushed harder.

"I think this is a case of the girl being slow.",I chuckled into her ear, before kissing her cheek. Well, I aimed for her cheek, but she turned to say something and, um, yeah, that happened. I found my lips on hers, and before I fully understood what happened, my hands were in her hair, pulling Aki closer. Her hands flitted down my chest, dancing along my stomach before curling around my shirt, leaving no space between us. I felt a strange presence over us, and swiftly pulled away. "There's someone watching us.", I growled softly, so only she could hear.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !", Out of nowhere, Happy tackled me to the ground, his blue fur all that I could see.

"Happy! What the hell?", I grunted, getting up. Aki was looking at us, laughing.

"Happy, what's wrong?", He asked the Exceed, who glared at her.

"Don't hurt Natsu!", He yelled, holding on tighter."Natsu, let's go, she's mean!"

"Happy! Aki isn't-", I started, but Aki held up her hand.

"It's alright Natsu, let him believe what he wants.", She smiled, getting up. "At least I'll live now."

"Live?"

"Yeah, if the mate doesn't own up within 5 days, the female dies. I was already dying, Natsu.", She smiled at me, before beginning to pack away her things. If I was a second later, she mightn't be alive. The thought made me shiver, and my heart ached.

"Aki." I threw Happy off my head, and got up.

"Yes, Natsu?", She looked at me as I walked over to her, and stopped her hands. "What is it?"

"Don't leave me there alone. Come with me. Back to Oasis. Levy believes you, Jellal does, Gajeel does, everyone except Mira. Stay with me, let me protect you for once.", I looked into her eyes, which were full of pain.

"Natsu -"

"Come with me, not as my bodyguard, but as my mate. Even Mira knows the consequences of keeping us apart now.", I didn't need to continue, if mates are split for too long while knowing who the other is, they die.

"Alright then."

"NATSUUUUUUUUU! Don't listen to her! She's evil!", Happy flew back to me and pulled me to the air. As soon as I let go of her hand however, I felt sick. Like my life force was being drained.

"HAPPY! LET HIM GO! HE'S DYING!", Aki yelled from below me.

"Natsu?", Happy began to float down, and as soon as I was within reach, Aki grabbed my hand and pulled me close. As soon as I felt her touch, I could feel my life returning, like a caffeine hit in the morning.

"Natsu, are you alright?", Aki asked, full of worry. I nodded as I took in her scent.

"I'm fine."

"Don't scare me like that!", She yelled, but I could tell she was glad I was safe.

"Natsu, what happened?", Happy asked, putting his paw on my arm. Happy still kept his distance from Aki, though.

"Aki and I are connected now, we need to stay together.", I told the Exceed, who's eyes widened. "And Aki's fine, Happy. Lisanna lied.", Happy's eyes widened even more. He looked at her, and she nodded. Soon, she suffered the same fate that I had suffered moments before; she got tackled by the blue cat and received a hug from him.

"I'm so sorry!", He sobbed, and she patted his head.

"It's ok, Happy, it wasn't your fault.", Aki crooned, and Happy stopped crying. "Let's go home, shall we?", She smiled.

"Aye sir!", Happy grinned, picking up a bag. Aki picked up three, and I picked up the rest. We trudged through the wood, and I followed that warm scent, the smell of chocolate.

**########################################################################**

**11 days after Aki left**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"You worry about them, don't you?", Pantherlily sat on my lap, worried for me. I nodded, and he patted my arm. Natsu had been gone for six days now, and I was beginning to worry for his, and my sister's, safety.

"I know how you feel, Gajeel hates you leaving his side, and with his father training him more now, he wants me there when he can't.", Pantherlily sighed, and I did along with him. Gajeel's father, Metallicana, had arrived two days ago, ready to train his son in the art of the Iron Dragon. Mavis and Zeref, Mystogan and Jellal's parents, had allowed for their son's to study magic, and they're very powerful mages. Lyon, Gray and Mariko were having extra ice lessons, and Ishi and Juvia sometimes joined in, otherwise they were training with Aquarius, another water mage. Loke learned from his Grandfather, with Aurelie watching. Lucy learnt more gun magic with Bisca, Alzack and Scorpio, the best gun mages in the world.

Igneel, however, was worried for his son and his student. At least Metallicana could no longer worry as much about their prized pupil, as he had his own son to teach.

"Levy?", I turned, and saw the pink-haired maid Virgo waiting for me. "Gajeel is waiting for you.", I nodded and followed her to where Gajeel was waiting for me, a gazebo.

"Thankyou Virgo.", I smiled, and Virgo bowed.

"Is it time for punishment?", She asked, and I shook my head, used to her very creepy habit of saying that. She then bowed again and walked off.

"Crazy, isn't she?", Gajeel asked, patting the spot next to him. I scrambled into the spot, and squealed when I was lifted up onto his lap, his arms forming a cage around me. I looked at him accusingly and he blushed."I'm cold, I need Levy-heat.", was his excuse, and it made me laugh.

"You're a sauna, idiot. Anyway, what's wrong?", I asked, curious about for what reason he brought me here.

"I wanted to give you something.", One of his arms unwound from around me and he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It was made of thin iron, and the pendant was a rose, soft and delicate, just like the one from, "Beauty and the Beast. You always read that book, and I decided to help you remember your favorite bit.", He blushed lightly as he put it on for me, his hand brushing my blue hair up and out of the way.

"Thankyou, it's amazing.", I kissed his cheek, triggering another huge blush.

"That's why I've been with Metallicana a lot lately.", he explained,"it takes a while to learn this."

"You MADE this? Wow, it's so delicate, and, wow.", I was lost for words, my brain unable to absorb the fact that a buff Iron Dragon Slayer made this.

"Yeah, it took me so long because I wanted it to be perfect.", He confessed, and I blushed harder.

"Sweet, Gajeel. But I didn't know you were into soppy stuff.", I giggled at his expression, a mix of horror, shock, and amusement.

"Me, soppy? Levy, I'm starting to think that all this reading is bad for you.", He chuckled, tousling my hair.

"Really? But who was it who read Harry Potter in an hour?", I counter-attacked, and Gajeel grinned.

"Touche', it was good though. Wasn't as wimpy as I thought.", He smirked.

"Very funny Gajeel.", I giggled, snuggling deeper into his chest. I was about to fall asleep when his father called.

"GAJEEL! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF TH- Oh, Never mind.", I opened my eyes to see Metallicana walk away, hands behind his back and a grin plastered on his face. Gajeel took after his father, with the shaggy black hair and multiple piercings, but Metallicana was much more unkempt.

"I wasn't going to get up anyway.", Gajeel murmured into my ear when Metallicana was gone. "I'm comfy here." Suddenly, a swarm of guards rushed past us and towards the gate. Gajeel paled, obviously able to hear their conversation.

"Aki and Natsu are here, they're going to kill your sister.", He told me as he got up and pulled me towards the gate, where the guards were assembled around three of my friends; happy, Natsu and Aki. Mira stood in front of them, angry.

"You dare show your face here again, McGarden.", Mira snarled at my sister, who didn't flinch.

"Nice to see you too, Mira.", Aki smiled back, as if it was just a picnic.

"Leave this place."

"Actually, Mira, she can't.", Natsu spoke up, his grip on her hand firm. "If she does, I have to, seeing she's my mate.", They lifted up their hands, and we were all able to see the ribbon that bound their hands, but it wasn't a ribbon of cloth, it was a ribbon of flame-coloured scales. The scales matched perfectly, binding the two together.

"What? I will not let her stay here as long as she is a threat to my family!", Mira yelled.

"I think you need to make sure you know who the real threat is, Mira.", I stepped forward. "Lisanna's story has many loopholes. Why would you follow someone who is trying to kill you, especially if they're more powerful than you. Also, it's simple to find out Lisanna's emotions in her writing. Her handwriting shows no sign of stress or anxiety.", I concluded, looking at Mirajane, who was shaking.

"You all believe Aki is innocent?", She looked at us in turn.

"Lisanna confessed to the lie before I left.", Natsu nodded, and his statement broke the Take Over mage, who fell to her knees.

"I can't believe it.", She sobbed as Freed pulled her into a comforting hug. "I can't believe she would do that."

"None of us can, Mira.", The rune wizard held her tighter as he stroked her hair.

"Find Lisanna.", She spoke after a pained silence. "She needs to suffer the consequences.", Freed waved his hand, and 10 guards rushed off to find Lisanna, and they came back with her, and she was shaking.

"What's she doing here?", Lisanna asked, pointing to Aki, and Natsu growled.

"She's where she belongs, with me.", He snarled, and Lisanna took one look at him before bursting into tears.

'What has she done to you?", She sobbed, whie Mira got up and stood before the disgraced princess.

"Lisanna Catharina Strauss, you are charged with providing false information to the Queen, how do you plead?", She asked, and in barely a whisper, Lisanna answered.

"Guilty.", Pain flashed on Mira's face, bt she composed herself to deliver judgement.

"You are stripped of your title, and are hereby banished to the outlands, where you are to spend the rest of your days. Do you have anything to say?", Lisanna got up and walked to the gates, but before she took a step out, she turned to face us.

"This isn't over.", She snarled at me,"It's only the beginning.", She then sprouted wings and flew away.

"It's for the best.", Mirajane whispered, before walking through the crowd of guards to the palace, Freed still hugging her. When she walked inside, I unceremoniously tackled my sister.

"AKIIIIIIIII!"

"Levyyyyyyy!", She squealed, hugging me. "So, what's happened since I left?", She asked.

"Well, none of us are single anymore.", I giggled, and Aki's eyes widened, before she smiled at me.

"Congrats guys! Anything else?"

"Hello, my dear.", I looked behind me to see Metallicana and Igneel standing there, arms wide.

"Igneel! Metallicana! You're here too?", Aki let go of Natsu's hand and tackled the two kings, who fell backwards under the pressure of the Dragon Slayer's sudden weight. She hugged them tight, and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?", He looked at the trio in shock.

"Igneel and Metallicana taught me Dragon Slayer Magic! Didn't you know?", Aki laughed as Igneel hugged her back, and Metallicana kissed her forehead.

"I see your my son's mate?", Igneel asked, and Aki nodded, purple hair bouncing. Igneel laughed a deep, honest laugh. "You owe me, Metallicana!" They had a bet? Stupids.

"Damn you.", He grumbled as Aki sat up, frowning.

"Your as bad as each other.", She shook her head before getting up.

"Aurelie! Your hairs gold!", Natsu yelled, pointing at the mage, and Aki facepalmed.

"It was always gold.", Aurelie shrugged, wrapped tight in Loke's embrace.

"Whoa. Can we go inside now, it's getting kinda chilly out here.", Natsu shivered as a breeze blew, ruffling our hair and clothes.

"AWWWWWWW! Is it too cold for the widdle princess?", Gray teased in a baby voice.

"Can it you exhibitionist!", Natsu yelled, his hands lighting up. Aki facepalmed again.

"Bring it flame brain!", Gay yelled, taking his ice make position, Juvia facepalmed.

"ishi, you were going to show me that new move?", Lyon pulled the water mage away, and everyone else folowed, leaving Natsu, Aki, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and I standing there.

"You coming, Shrimp?", Gajeel smiled and I followed him to the gazebo where we sat before. He sat down, and I practically jumped onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. "So, where were we?", He asked, his face creasing in concentration. I laughed when he immediately smiled and announced,"I remember now!", I was still smiling when he took my breath away with a passion-filled kiss.

**######################################################################**

**Aki's P.O.V.**

"Aki?", I looked at natsu, who was blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Willyoucometotheballwithme?", he asked on a breath, but I still caught what he said.

"Sure.", I nodded, and Natsu blushed harder. I smiled as I opened the door to his room, and was met with a face full of Happy.

"You're hooooooooooooooooooooome!", He crooned, clinging onto me like his life depended on it. Natsu and I laughed, but I could see the truth behind those words, I truly was home.

**########################################################################**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Enjoy the happiness while it lasts, people, someone's gonna get hurt soon, DO NOT SPOIL IT IF YOU KNOW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**You know what to do**

**#######################################################**

**Ultear's P.O.V.**

When Lisanna walked through the door, her expression was enough to make me cower against my chair. When Karin asked what happened, all Lisanna did was hiss and storm off to her room. "Wonder what happened.", I whispered.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't good.", Karin turned her attention back to the notepad in front of her. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal my secret weapon, Lyon's ex.

"Ultear.", The pink-haired female greeted me with a smile.

"Sherry.", I smiled back as she walked in and closed the door.

"Karin."

"Sherry.", My green-haired friend greeted our guest with a sharp nod, before going back to her work.

"Where's Lisanna?", Sherry asked, looking for the white-haired girl.

"Her room, she's pissed, beware.", I warned as my friend walked over to the room in question and opened the door, to release a string of curses.

"That damn bitch, thinking that she can tak away my Natsu, I'll show that whore who's boss, I'll show them all! Yes, yes, kill them all! Kill them all!", Lisanna's cackling creeped me out, and i looked at Karin, who was just as scared as me.

"So it wasn't good, huh?", Sherry asked, her voice showing no sign of fear.

"That bitch is Natsu's mate!", Lisanna yelled, pulling Sherry into her room and closing the door.

"Should I be worried?", Karin asked, her attention now back onto the notepad in front of her, and she was writing on it.

"Nah, she survived my mother. What's this?", I looked over her shoulder and scanned the notepad, bile rising in my throat at some of the things on the list.

"A few things we could try with those girls.", She smirked, and I re-read the last five letters of the list;

Death.

All go in, none come out.

"Perfect.", I smiled as Lisanna and Sherry walked out, smiles on their faces. "What's with you?"

"What are you standing around for? We have a plot to plan.", Sherry grinned evilly, and I immediately thanked my stars for not being one of the girls.

Lisanna read the list, and her grin widened,"Aki would definitely enjoy some of these, as would Ishi." Shelly tensed at the name, and her smile faltered.

"Will they survive the first treatment?", She asked, scanning the page,"Some of these..."

"They are what's necessary, are they not?", Lisanna asked, placing her hand on the pink-haired mage's shoulder,"Don't forget that she's using Lyon to become famous."

"Good point. She must die, and in the most horrible way possible.", She smiled, and I laughed evily, and soon everyone joined in, imagining our pains gone, nothing.

"But Mariko must be treated differently, she must suffer the most.", I added,"She needs to be broken in every way possible."

"And how is that?", Sherry asked, curious, and i continued.

"Love is a bond, strong for sure, but one swipe can break it.", I grinned, and Lisanna's eyes widened.

"Your going to kil Mystogan?", She gasped, and I nodded, making her smile."Well then, why should his twin miss out?", I like her thinking.

"Why should any of them miss out?", Karin cackled, and we joined in again. I quickly grabbed four knives and a bowl, along with a candle and a small fish. "That was quick, Ultear.", Karin admired my quick work, and I grinned back.

"Calling the Siren requires quick work, Karin.", I smiled as I handed each girl a knife, and placed the bowl in a middle. "Two for the rain women, one for the princess,", I spoke, cutting three lines on my arm and made the blood drip into the bowl, the others did the same.

"One for the fairy, one for the flame-maiden.", Karin cut two more slits on her arm, and we copied her. The bowl was almost half full, and the fish on the bottom began to flap.

"One for the dragon, one for her sister.", Lisanna cut two lines above the five already cut, and the blood flowed freely down our arms, almost filling the bowl. The fish was breathing the blood now.

"One for the demon, and one for her brother.", Sherry finished, cutting the last two lines on her arm, and the bowl filled with our blood. The fish began swimming, and Lisanna carefully lit the blood. The fire flickered on the red, and a piercing scream echoed from the fish, before it glowed in a black light. The light shifted, and it formed into the shape of the Siren, before it vanished.

The Siren was a half human, half-fish being, with a black fish-like lower body and a female upper, with blood-red hair and deathly pale blue eyes. She looked at us in turn, smiling."Well, what do we have here? The ex-girlfriends and the failed princesses? Not my average customer.", She smirked, her voice like the ocean. "What do you need?"

"Unlimited power, to take down the ones who hurt us.", I told her.

"The Angels?"

"Yes."

"You do not need me for that. You need my sister, the demon's daughter.", She spoke, looking at me.

"Please! We need you!", I looked at her eyes, yet they held no emotion.

"Guess my real name, and if it is right, I will help you.", Damn her riddles, thank god I did my research.

"Your name is Aquadea, Water Goddess.", Aquadea frowned, YES! I was right.

"Alright then, you have my loyalty. What is it you desire, exactly.", She looked at Lisanna, who looked up at the demon.

"We need your magic. We need you to bestow your blessing."

"You know what I desire?"

"Yes, the blood of a virgin. Would you settle for the blood of Queen Mirajane Quintessa Amarella Mizuhime Alyssa Zecora Strauss?", She grinned, and Aquadea nodded. "In two days, her blood will be yours, I just need your magic.", Aquadea frowned.

"Can I trust you?", She asked the tiny mage, who nodded. "Very well, give me your arm.", Lisanna help out her arm, and Aquadea trailed her forked tounge along the wounds, and Lisanna screamed as white scales formed over the lines, sealing the wound. Aquadea let go, and looked at the girl, who was now curled up in the foetal position."Your transformation starts now."

**###################################################################**

**YES! I'm stopping it there! I am too evil! And, people have asked, I'll explain all symbols now.**

**Fallen Angels - Fairy Tail mark**

**Women In Black - Grimore Heart**

**Siren's Mark - Lamia Scale**


	14. Chapter 13

**They are coming**

**##############################################################**

**2 days later**

**The boys**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up! I want to look good!", I growled at my cousin, who was spending his entire life in front of that damned mirror. I had already changed into my suit, pu on my tie, now I just needed to make sure I looked good.

"Why? Juvia on the brain?", He chuckled, fixing his already straight tie. I blushed at the mention of the water mage's name, but still.

"And your to talk.", I muttered, doing the same. The door was slammed open as Jellal came to yell at us for the umpteenth time.

"Gray! Lyon! Get your frozen asses out here!", He growled, looking at Lyon. "You look fine, buttercup, now move it!", He grabbed Lyon's arm and pulled him out the door, and I laughed as I checked myself in the mirror and followed him out to the ballroom.

**The girls**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Juvia, where did you get that necklace?", Ishi asked, looking at the butterfly necklace Gray had made me. I blushed as she held it in her hands, and looked away when she looked at my face. "Ah, did Gray make it for you?", She asked, giggling. I nodded and she squealed. "That's so sweet!" I would've hit her if I wasn't getting my hair done by Cancer.

"Miss Juvia, I'm finished-ebi.", He bowed before leaving, and I quickly looked in the mirror to see his creation, and I wasn't disappointed. My hair was pulled up in a bun, but some of my hair escaped and cascaded down past my shoulders in waves. On my head rested a delicate crown, made of ice that matched my pale purple dress, silver heels and ice necklace.

Ishi wore a emerald green strapless dress with black heels and an emerald necklace. Her hair was loose and wavy, with some of it pinned back with an emerald pin. Mariko wore her country's colour, a white floor length gown with diamonds sewn on in a decorative way, and her light blue hair was in a style similar to mine, but more elaborately. "Come on, we'll be late.", She swiftly picked up her skirts and went out the door, and we followed her. Soon, we saw Aki and Levy walking in the same direction, and we ran to catch up with them. "Hey!"

"Hi!", Aki smiled. She wore a one-shoulder red dress which reached her knees at the front, and the back reached the ground in a ruffle. Her hair was done in the same style as Ishi's, but with fire rubies instead of emeralds. Levy had a yellow dress which reached mid-calf, and with it came a pair of dangerous-looking metal earrings and a necklace, a metal rose. Gajeel must have made that for her.

"Ready?", I asked, and the two nodded, smiling.

"You?", Levy asked, and we nodded. "Well then, we're just waiting on Mira, Aurelie and Erza, then we can go.", Suddenly, the three we were talking about appeared out of nowhere.

Mira wore a tight, black dress and black heels, and her white hair was pinned in an extravagant way. Erza wore a blue dress with a plunging neckline and deep blue stilettos, and her scarlet hair was braided with blue gems pinned in it. Aurelie was wearing a dress, which was made up of layers of cream and red silk. Her golden hair was pulled up into a bun on the side of her head, and flowers dotted her hair. "Whoa. You guys look amazing!"

"Right back at you.", Aurelie grinned. "Juvia, you look amazing! Gray is a lucky prince.", She winked, and I blushed in return, as she pulled my hand towards the ballroom. The oak doors looked foreboding, but we all took deep breaths, smoothed out our dresses and opened them.

The already large party of guests stopped their dancing and gaped at us, with the princes and Freed winning "Best Expression when we came in.", Their eyes bulged, and their jaws hit the floor. "Whoa.", Gray looked at me, grinning.

"That's what she said.", I smiled as I took his hand. Now everyone's eyes were on us, the raven-haired Ice prince and the mysterious girl who stole his heart.

"Miss Juvia Loxar, may I have this dance?", He smiled as the band struck a tune. I nodded and we began to dance.

"Miss Mariko Fullbuster, may I?", Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mystogan offer his arm to Mariko, who took it gladly. The expressions of the crowd were priceless, a supposedly dead princess and a Fallen Angel? Guess it fried their brains.

"Lady Aurelie Jacinta Scarlet, will you join me?", Loke asked, offering her a golden orchid, which she put in her hair when they walled to the floor. The others joined us, and the crowd watched in awe as we danced, fluidly moving. Our steps were perfect, and we kept in time with the music. We were so into it that I almost didn't hear the voice whisper.

"They are coming."

"Did you hear that?", I asked Gray, and he looked at me, confused. "Never mind." Then, I heard it again, and Gray heard it too.

"They are coming. The Sirens. Run while you can.", We froze, and looked around, everyone else had heard it too.

"What was that? Who's there? What's going on?", Panic rose, and I began to hold Gray closer.

"Stay close.", I told him, and he nodded. Suddenly, I felt a strange type of magic, one that had shivers running down my spine. Black Magic, that of the Siren. Then, out of the blue, someone began to sing.

"Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,  
Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,  
Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again.  
His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as soles,  
My happiness attend him wherever he goes,  
From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan,  
All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.  
My father is a merchant — the truth I will now tell,  
And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,  
His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold,  
And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold.  
A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,  
True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold:  
Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,  
To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.  
My sailor is a smiling as the pleasant month of May,  
And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,  
Where many a pretty blooming girl we did behold,  
Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.  
My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,  
And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,  
Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,  
While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn,  
And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.  
My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.", The voice made a shiver run down my spine, and something wasn't right. Suddenly, I heard a scream, and turned to see Mira in a bind, held fast by a white-scaled girl. Freed was being held back by another scaly beast, this one with grey scales.

"Who are you? Let her go!", Freed tried to move, but the creature pulled him closer, close enough that their pointed teeth grazed his skin.

"Ah, fresh blood, Aquadea always said, the first taste, was always the greatest.", The creature sighed, their forked tongue licking the curves of his neck near his vein.

"What do you want?", Mira gasped as her captor edged closer to her neck.

"I want your blood, Mirajane. it's nothing personal, but you really shouldn't have sent me away.", Suddenly, a sword appeared, and the figure stabbed Mira in the stomach, her blood spilling over her dress as she crumpled to the floor.

"Mira!", Freed tried to pull away, but his captor's strength was too much, and he was unable to move any closer as Mira's attacker leaned down and licked her blood.

"We have enough.", The beast sighed after a while, the rest of us struggling against a wall of runes which had suddenly appeared. Wait, runes. I looked at Aurelie, who got my idea and drew a sword.

"I did this once, I can do it again!", She yelled, before cutting the runes down and attacking the girl who hurt Mira. "Die, beast!", She swung her sword, and the fish-girl ducked, and I caught a glimpse of her face, Aurelie did to, as she paled. "Lisanna.", Her eyes widened, and Lisanna took that moment to escape. She leapt to the window, and called to her helper.

"Ultear, now!", She yelled, and the princesses leapt out the window and disappeared. Ultear did this? And with that magic too, who know's what's going to happen?

"Mira!", Aki ran up to the young Queen, who was deathly pale. Beside her were Freed, Grandine and Wendy, along with Carla, and two other exceeds, a purple one called Lola and an orange one called Chizu. "Grandine, Wendy, Sky Magic. Now.", She said, placing her hands on the wound.

"Don't die Mira, please, don't die.", Freed whispered, holding her hand as the three dragons worked. A long silence passed before Mira opened her eyes.

"F-F-Freed? Why are you crying?", She asked, slowl wiping away a tear.

"Because your safe.", He smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek. Mira smiled back, and they had a silent conversation.

"Juvia, you recognised that magic?", Ishi asked, and I nodded.

"What's the magic?", Levy asked, curious.

"Dark magic, so dark Juvia wouldn't speak of it, but she'll tell you. It's the magic of Aquadea, the Siren, our mother.", I told her, and the room was quiet.

"What? Did I hear right?", Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Yes. The Loxars are Sirens.", Ishi hung her head. "We're monsters."

"You are not monsters, just because your mother is a bitch, doesn't mean you are.", Lyon lifted her chin.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.", A man quoted, and Gray snarled.

"And the seed goes where the wind blows it, Laxus! If they were against us, we would be dead by now, and you should know that.", He glared at the blonde male, who shrugged and walked out. "Don't worry, I trust you.", He smiles, but I returned it with half-smile, looking at the now weak and fragile Mirajane, who was being carried to the infirmary to get some well needed medical attention.

"I can't believe they would be so stupid as to resurrect her!", Ishi yelled, stomping her feet. "Don't they know the consequences?"

"What consequences?", Ur asked, worried for her only daughter.

"If what they want isn't achieved soon, they become a living sacrifice.", I told her, and Ur paled. "They die."

**##########################################################**

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT SON! The bad girl's their MUM!? Whoa! Where did that come from? BTW The little poem-song thingy is a sea shanty called "Jolly Sailor Bold."**


	15. Chapter 14

**Dead yet? Ok then, I'll do something that will make you question my sanity, if you don't already :P**

**########################################################################**

**Aquadea's P.O.V.**

I don't want to do this. I don't want to be a murderer, I don't want to be slave to those who have fallen into darkness, I want to live my life. I want to be with my daughters, I want to see them on their wedding days, and be able to smile at them from the front row, to hug them, to cry when the leave with their prince, not be some weapon for the insane! The good can use me you know! I can heal!

Has anyone thought that I might have some feelings too! Yeah, it seems strange for a Siren to love, but that day, that day changed everything. When I met _him_, he loved me for who I was, then some prick had to show up and kill him!

I sobbed quietly into my hands, and Ultear gazed at me, her eyes probing at my soft side. "Aquadea?", She walked up to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"You're going to kill the Loxar girls, yes?", I asked, and she nodded. That one gesture sent a stabbing pain through my heart, and more sobs broke out.

"Aquadea, what is it about those girls?"

"They're my daughters.", I whispered, and Ultear gasped. "Ishi and Juvia Loxar are my daughters, two of my three children. I don't want to be the one responsible for their deaths."

"I didn't know."

"Nobody does, only me, and them.", I whispered, brushing back a strand of red hair. "I can't watch them die.", My green tail glowed, and became human legs, with a green skirt and white shoes. "I can't do this." I walked past her and the surprised girls and out the door towards the palace. I can't do this anymore. I can't be evil.

*************************** TIME LAPSE!*************************

**Ishi's P.O.V.**

When Virgo stood at my door, I expected nothing from it. But when she told me that my mother was downstairs, I feared the worst. I quickly ran past Lyon, and dragged Juvia down to meet her. And there she was, kneeling down with a sword in front of her. "Kill me.", Those were the words that greeted us.

"What?", My eyes widened.

"Kill me, please. i'm sick of being a doll for the insane, please, help me.", She sobbed, her tears falling onto the cool wooden floor. How could this, this broken soul, be the deadly Siren, our mother?

"No.", Juvia shook her head, and our mother's head snapped up in shock.

"What? Please, I can't sta-", She started.

"Who was it that told us to never give up, huh? Who was it who told us to fight, to stand in the rain? It was you, and you need to listen to your own advice right now!", I yelled, but she shook her head.

"No, it's not easy."

"Did I say it was?", I walked up to her, and pulled her into a hug, and Juvia did the same.

"She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
_  
_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.  
_  
_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
_  
_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain", We sang together, and we all began to cry.

"I can't believe you remember.", Aquadea smiled, looking at us both.

"Why would we forget?", Juvia smiled back, and our mother broke out into another round of sobs. "Mother!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've missed out on so much doing this, I have no life.", She wiped away her tears, and I grabbed her hand.

"Then make one.", I smiled, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Go ahead, there is plenty of room for you here.", Juvia helped her up, and we led her through the castle. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chizu darted out of the shadows to stop us. "Chizu!"

"Ishi, Juvia, Miss, we need you in the infirmary, Mira's getting worse.", The look in her face sent my heart in my throat. What would happen if Mira died? That question remained in my head as we ran to the white-waled room, and everyone was gathered at the foot of her bed.

"I thought she was better.", Freed sobbed from beside her."When she opened her eyes, I thought she would be alright.", I looked at Aquadea, and she looked at me.

"I think I can help.", She said, and Freed turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I can help.", She stood beside Mira, and placed her palms on either side of the wound. "Heal.", Her hands glowed, and the smell of the ocean filled the air, and water began to wrap around the wound, sealing it. We watched as the water turned into blood, and Mirajane's face began to have some colour in it. After a while, she opened her eyes.

"What happened?", She asked, sitting up. She looked at us in turn, and then at our mother. "Thank you.", She smiled.

"It's my fault this happened, I had to do something.", Aquadea smiled back, before removing her hands from the scar.

"What do you mean, It's your fault?", Mariko asked, her blue eyes a mix of emotions. "You're the Siren?", Mother nodded, and Mariko gasped.

"Are you here to finish what you started?", Freed snarled, standing up.

"Leave her alone! It's not her fault!", Juvia yelled, stepping in front of her.

"Juvia, please.", My mother put a hand on her shoulder, and Juvia looked at her, eyes wide.

"But, Mum?", Juvia asked as Aquadea walked past us and stood in front of the fuming Freed.

"Do what you may, but protect my daughters." Freed drew his sword, and followed her outside.

"Mum.", Tears flowed down my face as I realised the true meaning of her words; Even though she left us at the orphanage, even though she did what she did, she always loved us, no matter what. I watched as she opened the door and walked out.

"I love you.", Those were the last words she spoke before she left, and Freed shut the door. Juvia and I were crying, and still were when Freed walked back in, blood on his sword.

"NO!", Juvia shrieked, burying her face in her hands. Gray pulled her into a hug as she shook with sobs. I stood there, frozen. I didn't feel Lyon's arms wrap around me, I didn't hear his voice when he whispered words of comfort, all I could think of was that my mother was dead.

"Ishi, are you ok? Answer me!", Lyon's voice grew panicked, and I looked at him. "Ishi, it's going to be ok.", He brushed my tears away as he pulled me closer.

"How can you say that?", I whispered into his chest. "She was trying to fix something she was forced to do, and you killed her.", I wiggled out of his arms and walked to the door. "You killed her!", I ran out of the infirmary, ignoring Lyon's pained pleas for me to come back. I passed Lola and Chizu, who looked at me in shock.

"Ishi? What's wrong?", Lola asked, but her question was blown away by the wind as I ran out the gates. The wind chilled my tears, and I didn't stop running, not until the castle was long gone and the sun just began to peek over the mountains. I collapsed near a tree, and cried. I cried so hard, that the sky joined me, the rain pounded against my skin, leaving red marks where it hit.

"Mum, I miss you so much.", I choked, thinking of how sorry and frail she had been. She simply wanted to make up for what she had been forced to do, she didn't want to hurt anyone! It wasn't her fault that she was used for evil, she could heal if she was asked! I heard a noise, and leaned further against the tree. Suddenly, the bark crumbled and I fell into the hollow tree just as four figures walked past. I shielded myself under my black hair, and listened to their conversation. "She should be here, I can smell it.", One of them hissed, and I noticed the ocean-like smell, and pale pink scales. The Sirens.

"Don't worry, Sherry, she must be close.", I heard Karin's voice, it came from a person with green scales. At least I can tell them apart now. "Let's keep looking.", They split up, Lisanna and Karin together, and Sherry with Ultear. I waited for a few minutes, waiting for their return. When they didn't come back, I slowly crept out of the tree, and began running through the forest. I was so focused on running away from them, that I didn't notice the ditch in front of me.

I tripped, and sprained my ankle, a deep violet bruise blossoming. I heard people running, and almost fainted from fright. The Sirens were coming. I got up and ran, ignoring the pain in my ankle and the flashes of pain where sticks and stones hit my skin. The sun hid behind a cloud, and I could barely see in the forest, only relying on hearing, smell and my good old gut.

"Told you she was here.", I heard Karin from behind me, and turned to face her. Her green scales wove their way up her face, and there was a scar-like mark over her left eye, along with a star-like mark below her right. In her hand was a deadly-looking whip. Shit.

"I'll give you that one.", Lisanna laughed from my right, and Ultear and Sherry closed in. I was trapped, in unfamiliar territory, with four bitches who want me dead. Good day much?

"So, where do we start? I've been waiting too long.", Sherry smirked, bearing her fangs. Oddly enough, they didn't creep me out as much as I thought, you know, seeing they were attached to the mouths of homicidal maniacs.

"Patience.", Ultear hissed, her gaze unwavering. "You've waited this long, you can wait a little while longer.", Little while longer for what? I gulped at what horrid torture was planned for me, and I was still thinking that when everything went black.

**########################################################################**

**Hey all! Yeah, CLIFFHANGERS! I love them, don't you? When I write them, I mean. When I read them, I swear! I feel like pounding the author's skull in, because I need more! LOL Crazy thought! Song name: Stand In The Rain by Superchic(k)**

**Lyon: I don't give a crap about the song name, why is Ishi getting hurt!?**

**Me: It's called a cliffhanger for a reason -.-**

**Lyon: Still!**

**Me: Oh dear.**


	16. Chapter 15

**SAVE HER LYON! SAVE HER!**

**########################################################################**

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

"You're mother's not dead!", I yelled, but Ishi was just too far away to hear. I spun around,"FREED! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU CORRECT THEM?", I bellowed at the green-haired mage, who glared at me.

"It's not my fault she thought the worst, Lyon! How was I supposed to know she would run off?", He yelled, crossing his arms. Juvia was hugging her mother, who was smiling widely, now completely human. If I understood correctly, Freed had heard about Aquadea and her curse a while back, and had heard of a way to free her. You had to carefully split the ocean from the mage, and she would live. Fortunately, Freed was able to complete the "ritual" without any major issues. The blood on the sword was his own, when the sword had swung and nicked him in the leg. Idiot. The only thing that could connect Aquadea to the Siren, was the patch of green scales at the base of her neck.

"We need to find her. Now.", Aquadea looked at Freed, then at me, her eyes telling us to back off. When happy at the distance between us, Aquadea got up and walked out the door, with Aurelie, Loke, Mystogan, Mariko and I following her. Soon we saw Lola and Chizu, who looked troubled, they must have seen Ishi. "Excuse me, but ha-"

"Yes, she ran out the gates. I'm sorry, what happened to Ishi?", Lola asked, helping her fellow Exceed by wiping away the tears. Suddenly, Happy popped up from behind us.

"Lola! I need your help for something!", Oh my god. Does that cat really think that bribing her with fish will get her to like him?

"I don't have time for this.", I muttered, running past the others towards the gate. I looked out, the sun was rising and I could see a tiny rain cloud in the distance. Ishi. I grabbed a magic motorcycle and quickly zoomed off, leaving the castle behind me. I hope Ishi's ok, who knows who could've found her? I skidded to a stop in front of the forest, the tires leaving skid marks in the soft dirt. I climbed off and ran blindly into the forest, listening for a sign of life. I heard running from beside me, and I followed my only clue.

"Told you she was here.", I heard Karin from in front of me, and I crouched into the bushes. If she was here, then -

"I'll give you that one.", Lisanna laughed, proving my point. The Sirens must be here. But who was her? Ishi?

"So, where do we start? I've been waiting too long.", Sherry smirked, and I could see the faint sunlight reflect off her fangs.

"Patience.", Ultear hissed, her gaze unwavering. "You've waited this long, you can wait a little while longer.", Little while longer for what? My fists clenched as I peeked through the bush, only to see Ishi collapse, unconscious. It took all my strength not to leap out to protect her, so I had to watch helplessly as magic ban bracelets were fastened around her wrists and ankles, and her wrists were tied together. I growled softly as Ultear swung the water wizard over her shoulder and walked off in a separate direction of the others, who walked away from the palace. Now to stalk my sister. (play music for lols)

I crept after them, careful not to snap a stick or make too much noise, that stalking buisness is hard work you know. I followed them, watching their every move like a stalker, i don't know how they do it though, stalkers. I almost stacked it twice, missed a tree by *this* much and almost fell into a hole. Yeah, it isn't easy stalking. Suddenly, Ultear stopped and put Ishi down near a tree, before spinning around to face me. Shit.

"You really aren't good at sneaking around, Lyon.", She glared at me, before attacking. "Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!", A vine of ice roses shot out of the ground, and I flipped to avoid them.

"Ice-make: Eagle!", I formed eagles out of my hands, but they evaporated. Curse Ultear's Ark Of Time magic. "Ice-Make: Lance!", My cold weapons suffered the same fate as their predecessors, and Ultear laughed.

"You idiot. You know I can beat your ice magic.", She smirked, but I was only getting warmed up. Ice formed on my left elbow and right hand, and Ultear scoffed. "I just told you, are you that thick?", Her smile faded when I sliced my skin, and the blood mixed with the ice.

"You can't use Ark Of Time on this, can you, Ultear?", I smirked, hitting her one weakness; Ark Of Time was useless against living things, and blood was living, technically. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!", I ran up to her, and no matter how hard she tried, Ultear was pummeled with ice, again and again. Soon she crumbled, my ice scraping the top of her scales. "You have three seconds to run before I slice your throat.", I warned, the ice dangerously close to her windpipe. "One.", Ultear looked at me, wide-eyed. "Two."

"No, please!", She begged, tears glistening in her eyes, yet that puppy-dog face didn't stop me.

"Three.", I didn't slice her windpipe, instead I rammed the ice in her gut, and she lost consciousness. I quickly ran to Ishi, who was just waking up.

"L-Lyon? What happened? Where ar-"

"Don't worry, you're safe, I'm here.", I stopped her questions with a kiss, and I swiftly untied her hands and removed the mgic ban bracelets. And only when my hand brushed her head, did I feel her blood. "Oh god, you're bleeding.", I shuffled behind her, and pressed my hand against her head. Sure enough, when I removed it, there was blood on my hand. "Hold on.", I quickly pressed my hand to the wound, and ice formed over the cut, stopping the blood flow.

"Thankyou.", She gingerly pressed her hand to the ice, then jerked it away again at the cold. "You didn't have to do that, you know.", She blushed as I helped her to her unsteady feet. We walked past the unconscious Ultear, yeah yeah, I should've taken her with us, but Ishi comes first. No exceptions.

"Yes I did. I should have told you, your mother's alive.", Ishi froze, and looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I know, I found out recently too. Freed killed the Siren, but saved your mother. He split them."

"Of course! I'm an idiot! But, the blood?", Ishi must know what i'm talking about.

"He was being an idiot and cut himself."

"Idiot."

"That's what I said.", I chuckled, and Ishi joined in, and our laughter could be heard for miles. That's when I noticed the slight limp in Ishi's right leg. I bent down and peered at her right ankle and, sure enough, it was swollen and purple. "What happened? You're in no condition to walk.", I pressed my palm to her ankle, and it was burning. I coated her ankle in ice, and smirked when she sighed in relief. Then, ignoring her protests, I gingerly picked her up and carried her back.

"Lyon! Put me down!"

"No. Why should I? Are you embarrassed to be around me?", I pouted, and Ishi blushed.

"No! it's just that, I don't need this pampering!", She reasoned, but I only laughed. "It's not funny, you iced bastard!"

"That's new."

"Shut up if you want both legs."

"Make me."

"You asked for it ice boy.", Ishi squirmed in my arms until we were eye to eye. She placed one arm around my neck to stop herself from sliding, and kissed me hard, almost making me stumble back. She quickly stopped the kiss and jumped out of my arms. I looked at her while she smiled like a maniac.

"What. The. Hell?", I gasped, leaning against a tree, and Ishi limped over and sat at my feet. "What's with you?"

"I'm water, I can change.", She smiled as she pulled my hand and I slid down next to her. I looked at her and shook my head, I can't believe I love her.

"You always surprise me, you know?", I told her as she rested her head on my shoulder. Her breathing slowed down as the skies cleared, probably from her tears earlier. WHen the sun touched our faces, damn, it felt good. "I love you."

"I love you too.", I looked into her eyes, and kissed her perfect rosy lips.

**#################################################################**

**Ishi's P.O.V.**

I'm in love. With a prince. Who's sister is an overprotective bitch. Oh well.

**#################################################################**

**LYSHI! YAYS!**

**Lyon: THANK GOD!**

**Ishi: *hiding behind my chair* Awww!**

**Lyon: I thought she was going to die! I swear, don't scare me like that!**

**Me: Really? I was planning to kill her. *lies***

**Lyon: WHAT!? I swear, I will kill you if she so much as gets a splinter.**

**Me: Pity, I was going to murder her.**

**Lyon: *grabs my collar* I swear, if you dare to hurt her, I will make you wish you had never started this book.**

**Me: Lyon?**

**Lyon: What?**

**Me: Ishi's been watching the entire time.**

**Lyon: *runs***


	17. Chapter 16

**JERZA! I'll warn you now, there might be a lime in this one.**

**###################################################################**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"Hey.", I turned to see Jellal walk over next to me, his shoes clicking on the stone. I bet your wondering how I can tell the difference between him and his brother, and I'll tell you. Mystogan's annoying, easy as that. He's a three-year old on a sugar high.

I smiled at him softly before turning back to the binoculars in my hand. I peered through the green of the forest to see if I could spot a certain ice mage and water mage together, but found nothing.

"They'll be fine, I bet they're together right now.", Jellal lowered the binoculars and hugged me from behind, his chest pressing against my back. I blushed as he kissed my ear, and I turned and kissed his cheek, brushing his royal blue hair out of the way.

"I know, but I'm still worried for them. What if something happened to them?", I asked, and Jellal frowned.

"Maybe we can go look for them on the ground.", He offered, and I nodded. He took my hand and led me to two waiting magic motorbikes. I quickly climbed onto one, and he climbed onto the other, and we sped out the gates.

And, sure enough, when we got there, a third bike was standing outside of the forest. Lyon. I looked at Jellal, who had the same thought I did. "Let's go, they can't be far.", I made my way through the vines, with Jellal close behind me.

"Maybe this way?", He pointed left, and I looked to see footprints, most likely Lyon's, and I nodded, following him.

I didn't see the ditch in front of me, though, and I fell in, accidentally pulling Jellal with me, and he landed on top of me. He used his elbows to support himself so he didn't crush me, but our noses were almost touching anyway. "Oops.", I breathed, and Jellal smiled, making me blush.

"Nice, Erza.", He kissed my forehead, and I turned a colour that would rival my own hair. "You know what? You remind me of a certain scarlet-haired maid I met when I stayed at Loke's kingdom one year, a while back. Was that you?", He asked.

"It was me.", I confessed, and Jellal blushed. "What?"

"Nothing, really.", He smiled, before trying to get up. Unfortunately, his ankle got tangled in a patch of weeds, making it impossible for him to move without dragging the dirt with him. "Crap."

"If I could get out, I could cut them.", I offered, and Jellal nodded. He lifted himself off of me, and I slowly wriggled underneath him towards the plants. After that long and tiring exercise, my shirt had been caught on rocks and sticks in really awkward places, I reached his ankle and slowly began to remove the weeds, cutting only when necessary. Soon all the plants were off and we could get out of here. I looked up, and only realised then how far we fell. I'm surprised we weren't injured at all. "How do we get out?"

"I don't know. Do you have an armor that could help?", He stood up and brushed the remnants of the vines of his ankle.

"Then why would I ask?"

"Good point.", Jellal shrugged as he walked up to the side and brushed the dirt with his fingers, and most of the dirt began to shake. "Shit! Run!", He grabbed my hand and pulled me to one side just as the dirt came down on where I was standing moments ago.

"Thanks.", I smiled, then I realised how intimate our position looked. Jellal was on top of me, and it could easily look like he pinned me down, his legs wound between mine.

"You're welcome.", He brushed away a lock of scarlet, and his eyes filled with love.

"What?"

"Damn your beautiful.", He smiled before he kissed me, and I traced his birthmark with my fingers. I felt his hands dance along my shirt, slowly undoing the buttons, I pushed his hand away. Instead, he moved his lips so he was kissing and nipping at my neck, and I moaned when he hit a sensitive spot. When I felt him smile against my neck, I pulled him back to my mouth, and kissed him hard. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, and I shivered at the touch. "I love you.", He breathed when oxygen became necessary.

"I love you too.", I smiled, before giving him a little peck.

"Erza and Jellal, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", I looked over his shoulder to see Aurelie and Aki laughing their heads off. "I knew it!", My little sister smiled at me. "Good on ya, Erza.", She winked.

"Oh my god.", I practically died of embarrassment, and I buried my face into Jellal's chest.

"They're not that bad.", He smiled, kissing my cheek before helping me up.

"Wait."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little babies in the carriage!", Jellal's eyes widened, and I laughed.

"Told you.", I kissed his cheek, and he blushed lightly.

"What did I miss? Was it Gruvia, Gavy, Jerza?", I heard Ishi from the other side, but that wasn't what shocked me. _They gave us ship names for crying out loud!_ Who does that!?

"Jerza, my friend, Jerza. And lemme guess, there was a bit of Lyshi a few moments ago, huh?", Aki raised her eyebrow at the water mage, who blushed.

"Shut up. Now how are we supposed to get those two out of there?", Ishi looked at us, and the vast space between the bottom of the cavern and the surface. "How about, um, Lyon?"

"Ice Make: Stairs! There you go, you two.", Lyon smiled as we walked up the frozen staircase, well, it was more like Jellal carried me up, bridal style.

"I'm getting practice.", He whispered in my ear, and I turned the same shade as my hair.

"Shut up.", I blushed as he set me down on the edge of the valley.

"We should get going., Aurelie was about to help Ishi walk, I only noticed the ankle then, but she was swiftly picked up by Lyon. "Okay, she's fine, let's go!", Aurelie led the way through the thicket, occasionally cutting away some of the vines with her kitana. We reached the bikes, that were now covered in a soft layer of water from a storm that had passed over, I can't believe we didn't feel it.

"My bad guys, my bad.", Ishi blushed as she used her magic to dry off the machines, which quickly roared to life as we climbed on and sped off.

We were met halfway by the anxious-looking Raijinshuu, and a relieved sigh escaped out of Evergreen's mouth. "What's up?", Aki asked, her face filled with concern.

"It's Mariko and Mystogan, they're gone.", Freed looked at us in turn as the information sunk in. How the hell do two powerful mages disappear just like that?

**#########################################################################**

**I hour earlier**

**Mariko's P.O.V.**

"Leave him alone!", I yelled as my attack was deflected yet again. How strong was the Siren's Curse?

"Make me.", Sherry smiled perverted before turning back to the beaten Mystogan, who was barely conscious. "He's so strong, pity I have to kill him."

"Just try it bitch!", I threw a punch, and my fist connected with her jaw and she was sent flying. When she had gotten up and ran back over to us, I had already carried Mystogan into the woods.

"That was a mistake Mariko!", Sherry jeered."Rock Doll!", My jaw dropped as a huge sone giant formed, it's lifeless eyes piercing holes in my soul. Shit. "Crush them!", Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii t. I turned and ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast seeing Mystogan was a dead weight. I quickly slid into a wide, hollow tree to catch my breath, and felt Mystogan's arm slide off from around my shoulders.

"Mariko.", He breathed, "Go. I'm a dead weight, leave me here.", He kissed the top of my head. "Go. Go, Mariko!", His voice turned into a snarl, but I stayed put.

"I'm not leaving you.", I grabbed his wrist to accent my point, but all he did was shake it off. Suddenly, our wooden shelter was torn from the ground, and we were exposed to the giant's wrath.

"Awwwwwwwwww! That's so sweet, I almost got a cavity!", Sherry crooned, her hands on her hips. "You can die now.", The last thing I saw was the giant's fist coming closer.

The last thing I heard? "I love you, Mariko.", then everything went black.

**#######################################################################**

**Mariko! Mystogan! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sob sob***

**Gray: DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!**

**Jellal: If you dare to hurt my brother...**

**Lyon: Leave Mariko alone!**

**Me: I just pissed off hot dudes ;)**

**The Three: YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!?**

**Me: Der. You guys are CUTE when you're pissed!**

**Jellal: Just update so I can breathe again -.-**

**Me: AWWWW! EVERYONE! Jellal's protective mode is kicking in!**

**Jellal: SHUT UP AND KEEP MYSTOGAN SAFE!**

**Mystogan: You do know this is a story, right?**

**Mariko: He has a point.**

**Jellal/Gray/Lyon: Uuuuuuuumm... *runs***

**Me: I am making everyone so OOC! :D It's HILARIOUS!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I'm debating how to end this book, because it decides if there's a sequel or not. Beware: if there is a sequel, it'll be sad. *sob***

**########################################################################**

**Mystogan's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a dark, cold room chained to a table. Below the chains, magic-ban bracelets. I tugged on the chains, but they would be impossible to be broken without strong magic. Great, just great, what do I do now? "Glad to see your awake.", I heard Ultear from my right. I strained my neck to face her, but instead saw the half-dead form of Mariko, that sent a pang of pain through my heart. Next to her, a communication lacrima. Ultear's face peered out from the lacrima, her already hideous face distorted.

"Bitch.", I snarled, struggling against the ice-cold metal."Let Mariko go!"

"You're worrying about that wench?", She laughed,"You never learn.", She clicked her fingers, and bolts of lightning illuminated the room as they travelled down thin copper wires towards Mariko's chains. Even with magic, the amount of lightning could kill her.

"Leave her alone Ultear!"

"Oh, would you rather suffer yourself?", Ultear smirked.

"Yes.", And the bolts of lightning were quickly re-directed to copper wires near my chains.

"No!", I looked at Mariko, and her face was full of worry. "Don't!"

"Well, what do you know? You're both willing to suffer?", Some lightning was redirected to Mariko, "That's music to my ears.", Ultear cackled as our tortured screams filled the room."I'm enjoying this!", Ultear giggled like a little girl as our skin cracked from the lightning.

My eyes met Mariko's, and I could just make out her injuries. Her once light hair was now red with blood, and there were numerous cuts on her face and arms. "Why?", I whispered, and Mariko let a tear slip.

"For you.", That was her silent reply, "It was all for you."

"You could've died.", I croaked, and Ultear looked at me, confused.

"You would've.", Mariko whispered, more tears falling onto her bloody face.

"You're both going to die anyway, so who actually gives a shit?", Ultear shrugged, and the lightning returned ten-fold. I clenched my teeth, but a small hiss still escaped. "Let it all out, sexy.", Ultear crooned, batting her eyelids. Eww.

"You're sick.", Mariko growled, her foot nudged the lacrima, which rolled off whatever bench it was on and shattered. When the glass broke, the chains disappeared, and the lightning vanished. I sat up and tried to remove the magic-ban bracelets, but it would be impossible to break them without magic. I climbed off the table and crawled over to Mariko, who was curled up in a ball near the wall.

"Mariko, come here.", I gently wrapped my arms around her, and she shuffled closer. "How did you know to do that?"

"I didn't, she was just being perverted.", I chuckled softly at her honesty, Ultear was being creepy, though. "At least we're safe.", She rested her head on my chest, the dried blood flaking off her skin.

I buried my face in her hair,"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Mariko. Tell. Me. Now."

"They. Did. Nothing."

"You're as stubborn as Lyon, tell me. I need to know."

"Fine, you overprotective bastard. They - KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Suddenly, Mariko slipped out of my arms and into a hole in the floor. I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her falling into the dark crevasse.

"Don't let go!", I yelled, my fingers wrapping around her forearm. Her hair whipped at my skin, adding more pain, but it didn't hurt as much as the thought of Mariko dying.

"You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed like this!", She spat. "Let go!"

"Never! I won't let this happen again!", A tear slid down my face as the painful memory re-surfaced.

************************************Flashback Starts****************************

"Mariko! Hang on!", I twisted my feet around the pipe, trying to get more grip.

"Mystogan! I don't want to die!", Mariko sobbed, her tears evaporating almost instantly in the intense heat. "I don't want to!"

"You won't! Just climb on to here!", I pulled to add to my point, but Mariko's hand slipped, and her finger's slid down my arm.

"I'm slipping!", The fear in her voice was unmistakeable, and I held on tighter.

"You can do it! Just a little further.", The fire below her looked dangerously close, the odd tongue brushing her ankle. I held tighter and pulled with all my might, only stopping when Mariko lifted her head above the floor, and her fingers wrapped around a loose stone.

"Thankyou.", She smiled, then the stone glazed over and Mariko fell. "Mystogan!", I quickly reached to grab her hand, but our fingertips brushed before she slipped out of reach.

"Mariko!", I watched in horror as my childhood friend, and first love, became another victim to the unforgiving fire. "No!", And that was the first time I really cried, the tears flowing down my face as the red swallowed her whole.

*********************************Flashback Ends*****************************

"Mystogan", Mariko looked at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears."It wasn't your fault. The stone became covered in ice.", Ice, _ice!?_ That gave me the push I needed, and I wrapped my feet around a pole. I won't lose her again.

"One, two, three!" I pulled her up with all my might, and only stopped when Mariko was lying on my chest, my arms wrapped around her tightly. "Thank God you're safe.", I whispered into her hair. "Don't you dare tell me to let go again. I can't lose you."

"Mystogan - "

"Please, let me finish. You're the most important person in my life, more than my parents, more then Jellal, more than myself. I need you more than life itself, so don't ever tell me to let go again.", I felt her hand brush away my tears, and I moved my head to look into her eyes. I gently kissed her forehead, and she blushed.

"Now how do we get out of here?", Mariko asked, climbing off me and helping me up. We walked to the door, and were about to test the handle, hey, you never know, when we heard a scream, and the pounding of iron on steel.

"Leave her alone!", I heard Gajeel yell, and we paled. They had Levy.

"Gajeel!", I gathered all my strength and pounded on the door, hoping to attract someone's attention, and that someone was a black Exceed.

"Mariko, Mystogan!", His eyes widened at our disheveled look, and he changed into battle form, where he was able to tear the door down like butter.

"What's going on? Why's Levy here?", Mariko asked the now normal-sized cat.

"After you two disappeared, Levy's body was found in their room. Everyone thought she was dead, but Gajeel could tell something was up. So he followed her scent here.", He replied, looking back. I looked up to see the burly shape of Gajeel, but I couldn't see Levy. When he came closer, though, I could make out the bluenette's tiny frame in his arms, and her injuries.

There were deep red marks on her wrists, as if she had shackles on. Cuts dotted her face and arms, and the sign of the Sirens was burned into her back, the fabric from her top melted into the wound. Her hair was purple in some places, and she was barely breathing.

"The bitch that did this vanished before I could kill her.", Gajeel's hand brushed a bit of Levy's hair away from her face, and her wounds began to heal, the skin knitting together.

My eyes widened, "How did you-"

"Dragons can heal their mate, Mystogan. I'm surprised you didn't already know that.", Gajeel chuckled wearily. "But the dragon receives the wounds.", Cuts began to form on his face and arms as soon as they faded from Levy, and his hair became matted with blood. The burn formed on his arm, the black standing out in his skin.

"Gajeel? Gajeel!", Levy woke up to find the Iron Dragon Slayer lose consciousness over his injuries. Her hand daintily touched the burn, and she pulled back, her hand coated in dried blood. "Please, help him!", She looked at us, tears falling off her face and onto his arm. "Please!"

"Levy, move.", Mariko knelt beside the burn, and placed her hands over it, and a shell of ice formed. The hint pain from Gajeel's face faded away, and Levy stopped sobbing.

"Thankyou.", She stroked his hair, and I gently picked him up. Pantherlily wrapped his tail around Gajeel and used Aera to help me.

****************************************************Time lapse****************************************

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Lyon, Aki, Natsu, Metallicana, Ur, Loke, Aurelie, Jellal, Mavis, Zeref and I stood at the base of the Sakura tree, tears freely flowing down our faces.

"Five in two days.", Mavis sobbed into Zeref's arms, and her husband was mirroring how we all felt: empty. We had lost five people, well, four people and an Exceed, we loved in a matter of hours.

Suddenly, Aki's head snapped up, and she wiped away her tears, "How?". A spark appeared in her eyes, and she smiled. "I know that scent anywhere.", She spun around, and her smile widened, "Levy!". The Dragon Slayer ran to the tiny bluenette, and I turned around to come face-to-face with my younger sister.

"Mariko?", Lyon and Ur froze, but I ran and pulled her into a never-do-that-again-I-was-so-worried hug."I thought you were dead."

"Mystogan!", Mavis ran to her son's side, tears streaming down her face as she buried her face into his chest.

"Gajeel.", Metallicana gazed at his beaten son, who grinned. "You're alive?"

"Last time I checked.", I rolled my eyes at Gajeel's cheesy reply, but smiled when the two dragons hugged.

"They're alive!", Juvia yelled, and I looked up to see her running towards us, tears streaming past the smile on her face. "Mariko-sama!"

"Mariko! Levy! Gajeel! Mystogan! Lily!", Everyone else came flooding out of the palace doors, and pulled everyone into a lung-crushing hug.

"Lily!", Chizu's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and Lily blushed. "I thought you were dead!", The orange Exceed sobbed while holding onto her friend. "Never do that again!"

"Lily.", Carla smiled, and Pantherlily grinned back.

"Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!", Happy crash-tackled the pair, and Lola shook her head.

"Idiot.", She muttered, before helping them up and hugging Lily.

"What happened to you?", Metallicana's tone made me look at Gajeel, and only then did I notice the mark of the Sirens burned into his arm.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best, but it's a magical burn, it'll only fade away with time."Mariko apologized, and Metallicana looked at the faint marks on her face and arm.

"You did this? While injured?", The king asked, and Mariko nodded. "Thankyou for looking after my son."

"No probemo.", Mariko smiled, then she yelped when she was pulled out of my arms by Mystogan. "Hey!"

"I need you near me, get used to it.", He smiled, kissing her hard in the lips.

"Get a room guys.", Natsu shielded his eyes, and I glared at him. Bastard.

"Shut up Natsu.", Mariko glared at the Fire Dragon, who took a step back. Sucker. "Gray, wipe that smirk off your face.", My sister's death glare was now aimed at me, and I listened. She may not look it, but she's crazy powerful.

"It's good to see you too, Mariko.", Ur rolled her eyes as she pried my sister away from her boyfriend, who pouted.

"Hello!", Mariko grinned before slipping back to her boyfriend's side.

"That girl.", Ur muttered as she and Mavis walked off. I heard her ask,"How long do you think it'll take until they become official?", And I mentally facepalmed myself. Oh boy.

"Jellal! Where are we going?", I heard Erza shriek as she was pulled away from us.

"You'll see!", He smiled as he led her away from everyone else, a glint of joy in his brown eyes. Poor girl.

**######################################################################**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Jellal! Put me down!", I squealed as said prince swung me onto his shoulder.

"Never!", He yelled triumphantly.

"Please?", I pulled a puppy dog face, and he laughed.

"Not going to work this time!"

"At least tell me where we're going!"

"Why tell you? We're here.", Jellal carefully set me down on soft grass, and I gazed wide-eyed at the meadow before us.

"It's beautiful.", I mouthed, and waited for Jellal's smart-ass comment, but it never came. "Jellal?", I turned around to find Jellal on one knee, a box for a ring on his open palm."Am I dreaming?"

"No, your not.", Jellal took my hand, "Erza Rosella Scarlet, you perfect me. You're the moon in my night sky, the sun in the day. Will you marry me?", Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygod. "Erza?"

"Yes, I will marry you.", I smiled as Jellal opened the box and slid the opal-encrusted ring on my finger.

"It was my mother's.", Jellal smiled before he got up, pulled me closer and kissed me.

**########################################################################**

**DRINKS ALL ROUND! LET'S ALL CELEBRATE THEIR ENGAGEMENT! *party's hard***

**Lyon: Stuff their engagement, thank god Mariko's alive!**

**Gray: I know right!**

**Jellal: You have ten seconds to apologise.**

**Gray: He's not Erza.**

**Erza: Apologise!**

**Gray/Lyon: I'M SORRY! CONGRATULATIONS JELLAL! AND ERZA! *run***

**Me: I am SO enjoying torturing them :P**


	19. Chapter 18

***still partying* Here's the chapter! *parties harder***

**And Umeko bby, someone might... Just warning you!**

**########################################################################**

**Mirajane's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hall with an honest smile on my face, and my hand in Freed's. "Everything's perfect now, isn't it?", I asked him.

"Couldn't be any better.", Freed laughed, and we reached my door. He was about to open it when we heard a faint whimper from inside, and our eyes widened.

"Find the Angels.", I mouthed to him, and he nodded, dashing off then returning with them, minus Erza. "Three, two, one. Now!", We barged through the door, and the horrendous smell hit us before the actual sight did.

Virgo, Lucy, and new maid Aries were being pinned to the wall, their blood being sucked out of their necks by three scaled men. One had dark skin, hair and eyes, and he was holding down Virgo. A young blonde had Aries, and a brunette-blonde was with Lucy. I noticed red marks on his arms, Lucy didn't go down without a fight.

"Selkies.", Juvia frowned, and the three looked up, "Crap."

"Get them", The brunette-blonde growled, Lucy's blood dripping from his fangs.

"Requip: Flight armor!", Aurelie dashed past the two and slid her sword on the leader's back, drawing green blood. "Attack with the scales, it's their weak point!", She yelled as she fought the leader.

"Got it!", Aki, Levy and I went for the blonde, while the others went to the larger, taller one. The girls and I quickly overcame our opponent, and we were about to beat him when a shrill scream stopped us. He used that as a distraction to grab Levy and press his fangs against her throat.

"One move, and she gets it!", He snarled, before a look of pain flashed on his face, and he crumpled to the floor, a dagger in his back.

"Levy! Find whoever screamed! Aki! Help the girls! Mira! Help the others!", Aurelie ordered, quickly pinning down her opponent. I watched as she drew her sword and plunged it into his stomach, and he screamed in pain, before his eyes flickered to her face.

"Jacinta? You're alive?", He gasped, his hand lifting ever so slightly. His words made everyone freeze, even his companion did.

"Hibiki?", Aurelie whispered, eyes wide.

"Karin got to me.", He chuckled,"She was always a bitch. At least I died by your hand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"it means I paid for my mistake."

"What mistake?"

"I told Karin that you wouldn't be with Loke that day, if I hadn't told her, you might still be my little adopted sister.", he chuckled, his hand brushing her face.

"Hibiki."

"The girl of fire, you brought light to our lives, and I want you to know, you will always be my sister.", He smiled as his eyes fluttered closed for the last time, and the curse on his friend was lifted, the scales vanishing and the cracks on his face filling up. Ren, I can't believe someone like him got defeated by them. So the blonde must have been Eve, the poor boy, only 16.

Ren looked around, and his eyes settled on Eve and Hibiki,"What happened?"

"You don't remember?", Aki asked, having finished healing Lucy and Virgo. her hands worked expertly on the wounds, healing them almost instantly.

"Nothing.", He replied, and Juvia sighed.

"You were turned into bloodthirsty half-fish things called Selkies. You were sent here by Karin Lilica to kill everyone here.", Ishi explained, then Levy appeared, her hair slightly singed. "What's wrong?"

"The Battle for Oasis is about to begin. Prepare to fight."

**########################################################################**

**Yeah, so many secrets! Support is wanted! :P So review! I need support!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I was writing this up, and my friend was reading over my shoulder. She saw Jellal and was like,"Who calls their child Jelly!?" My FT friends and I died from laughing, it was HILARIOUS! So, now, she calls Jellal 'Jelly', no matter how hard we try to get her to say 'Jellal'**

**Here's the chapter. Here, someone get's hurt...**

**########################################################################**

**Aurelie's P.O.V.**

I ran up the stairs, everyone else close behind, and emerged into a battlefield. People had already lost their lives; Igneel, Metallicana, Wendy and Zeref, their bodies sprawled on the floor. The rest of us were fighting the Sirens, all four of them. Elfman, Natsu and the Raijinshuu were fighting the half-mad Lisanna, who was using her excelled Take-Over magic to block all sorts of attacks. Mira and Aki ran to help them, their magic already beginning to start. Ultear was fighting Gray, Lyon, Aquadea, Gajeel and Ur; Levy, Juvia and Ishi went to help them with the crazy princess.

Sherry was fighting Jellal, Erza, Mystogan and Mavis; Mariko ran to their aid. That left Karin, who was fighting Loke, Grandine and Makarov, and soon myself, when I took my place at Loke's side.

"Aurelie! Get out of here!", He snarled as I requipped into my Purgatory Armor.

"No way.", I deflected one of Karin's attacks, and sent a few of my own, which broke her defense. "Now, grandine!"

The blue-haired dragon nodded sharply and yelled,"Roar of the Sky Dragon!", Karin was sent flying a few meters back. She got up and attacked, but by that time, Grandine had already used support magic.

"Thankyou my dear.", Makarov smiled, all Grandine did was blink.

"Damn you, damn you all to the fiery pits of hell!", Karin screamed, and she took out her whip as well as her pen. "Ecriture of Darkness: Pain! Fear! Suffering!", We had to dodge both attacks, the deadly runes and poison-tipped whip which snapped at our ankles. I heard a scream, and watched from the corner of my eye as Aki went sailing into a wall, and I heard bones snap over the noise.

"Aki! Damn you bitch!", Natsu yelled, his hands lighting up.

**########################################################################**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I charged at Lisanna, and my Talon of the Fire Dragon connected with her stomach, the scales flaked off and the skin underneath burnt. She growled at me, fangs bared, and used her Take-Over Animal Soul to claw my back, the nails cutting into my flesh. I hissed as I grabbed her leg and lit my hand, fury fueling my attacks, which kept coming and coming. I forced her to the edge of the roof, and Lisanna's now-human feet were perfectly balanced. "Give up while you're still alive, Lisanna.", I growled at her, but she laughed.

"That's ironic, coming from you.", She cackled, lunging for my throat, fangs bared. I ducked and gave her a well-aimed kick to the leg, and I heard the bone snap and pop out.

"Shit.", Lisanna looked at her leg; the knee had fallen out of her leg, and the bones were in pieces, some of the sharp points sticking out. "Beginner's luck, Natsu.", My eyes moved from her leg to her face, which was full of hate. Gone was her childhood innocence, to be replaced by pure, destructive evil. My best friend was dead, replaced by a monster.

"Come at me.", I dared, my fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Get ready.", Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground, Lisanna's accented strength more than that of a dragon's. Her clawed hand was raised, and I waited for the end. Instead, I got the smell of charred seafood in my face, and I opened my eyes to see Aki kick Lisanna off me, and Lisanna was the source of the seafood-y smell. Aki had used a Fire Dragon Roar on her, and more of the scales and her skin had been burnt clean off, revealing the pink of the not-quite-ready skin underneath. Aki clawed at Lisanna's face, and her dragon claws left three long, deep lines on the right side, disfiguring the white-haired girl's eye and mouth.

"You touch him again, and you die, bitch.", Aki snarled, jumping off Lisanna and positioning herself in front of me in a way that would stop any attack from reaching me.

"it's the both of you I'm after.", She cackled, her hand turning into a white paw. Aki ducked, grabbed the paw and flipped Lisanna over, who's back snapped. "You'll pay for that McGarden!", Lisanna managed to grab Aki and held her hands behind her back with one hand. The other changed into an elephant's foot, and Lisanna laughed like a madman at the sight of Aki struggling to get free. "Would you look at that? The dragon dies at the hands of a mere animal. What a lovely way to go.", The elephant's foot was raised higher and higher, then came plummeting down on Aki.

"NO!", I yelled as the foot hit the ground. "Aki.", I can't believe it, she's dead. The Dragon Goddess, my mate, she's dead. Lisanna giggled as she lifted up her arm to reveal

_nothing_!?

"What!?", She shrieked, and in a blur of purple, Lisanna was dead, her heart pierced by an Iron Dragon Slayer's Sword. I looked at Aki, who was standing over Lisanna's body.

"Lisanna, I forgive you.", She whispered as the spell lifted and the strengths of our attacks was shown. The rest of the scales fell off to reveal the deep purple bruises that had blossomed on Lisanna's skin, mainly around places where the bone had poked through, the white standing out on the deep plum. Blood oozed from more than one cut, ad the crimson mixed with her hair. A deep gash covered her right eye, the iris split in two. "They lost control, the hate took over their bodies.", Aki collapsed onto her knees next to Lisanna. "They didn't want this!"

**########################################################################**

**Aquadea's P.O.V.**

"Die already!", Ur yelled, her face full of hurt, rage, anger and pain. Ultear just laughed at her mother's attempts to attack, but her Arc Of Time really got in the way.

I looked at Gray and Lyon, and mouthed the words,"Blood Frozen." They nodded and ice formed on their hands and elbows, they slit their arms, the blood mixing in with the ice. "Checkmate.", I smiled at the deranged princess, who screamed.

"Infinite Sphere!", She yelled, aiming for the six teens behind Ur and I.

"Ice Make: Shield!", Ur blocked the attack, but the ice shattered.

"it's no use, mother dearest. You won't fight me at all!", Ultear leered.

"She may not fight you, but she can stop you!", I grabbed Ur's hand. "You know what to do.", She nodded. "Water Shell!"

"Iced Shell!", We took our positions as the spells took affect, magic circles forming underneath our feet.

"Mother! What are you doing?", Juvia yelled, eyes wide.

"I'm doing what i should've done a long time ago.", I smiled, "I love you."

Ishi broke down in sobs,"I love you too.", I looked down at my hands, they were already merging with the spell. I gazed at Ur, who was consoling her sons, already turning to ice. I took one last look at my beautiful daughters, before I closed my eyes.

**########################################################################**

**Loke's P.O.V.**

"It's just you left, Karin. Nobody else.", I sneered. Not so cocky now, huh, bitch?

"Don't forget Sherry.", The green-haired mage pointed out, but Aurelie laughed, her now-short hair swaying with each laugh.

"Sherry surrendered.", She giggled, pointing to the pink-haired doll mage. "It's just you left."

Karin looked at us in turn; Gramps, Grandine, me then Aurelie. "Aurelie, don't you want to know why I can escape so easily? Don't you want to know how I knew you were Jacinta long before anyone else did? Do you want to know why I know your weaknesses? You might remember me as Kitara.", Karin smirked, and her fur-lined coat fell to the ground, revealing an all-too-familiar symbol.

"You, you bitch! I trusted you! I treated you like a sister, got you into The Women In Black, and this is how you thank me?", Aurelie was on the verge of tears. "Loke, this is between me and her, it could get explosive, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!", I grabbed her wrist, but she shook it off. "Aure-", My protest was smothered by her lips, and I could feel every emotion on the kiss; Hurt, anger, pain, worry, relief. I pulled away, kissed her forehead and got off the roof like everyone else.

**########################################################################**

**Aurelie's P.O.V.**

"Ready?", I looked at Karin, my best friend. She nodded, and I requipped into Japanese Cloth armor, the twin blades dancing in my palm.

"I always liked that armor.", Karin smiled eerily. "Ecriture of Darkness: Darkness!", Karin's body twisted and changed into that of a demon's, and her eyes became that of a cat's. "Darkness Breath!", The stream of darkness headed straight for me, and I deflected the attack, but I was sent a few meters backward.

"My turn. Blumenblatt!", 100 different swords appeared above Karin, who looked a little panicky. The blades fell from the sky, but each one missed. "What?", My eyes widened from the sight, but I quickly regained my composure to requip into my Satan's Servant Armor.

My hair turned white, and my eyes turned black as great, white feathered wings sprouted from my back; the wings of Satan. The black dress-armor flowed around me, adding to the deadly look.

"That's new.", Karin laughed.

"I did a job for Satan, he gave me this.", I ran up to Karin and ran the swords along the demon's scales, which began to crack under it's Master's blade, and they soon fell off, revealing the Siren's scales. "Requip: Sea Empress Armor!", My weapon and armor changed, and I attacked with full force, and the scales began to crack no matter how hard Karin tried to block my attack.

"How?"

"Aquadea.", I smiled before thrusting my sword into her heart. That's when it happened. The blade connected with the pure malice inside her soul, and exploded, sending me flying into a wall. As the roof burned, I lay there smiling. I did it, I saved him, just like I promised. I closed my eyes.

**########################################################################**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Loke: *can't say a word***

**Me: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Loke: *sobs* A-Aurelie...**

**Me: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Loke: S-S-She can't be *sobs harder***

**Me: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Loke: Dead...**


	21. Chapter 20

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!**

**Loke: *Still crying* She can't be dead... She can't be...**

**Me: And Umeko bby, it may be true...**

**#######################################################################**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Gray-sama? You called Juvia?", I looked at the raven-haired mage, who blushed slightly. "What's wrong? Did Juvia do something wrong?"

"No, Juvia. You did everything right.", He looked at me and smiled, his deep blue eyes sparkling.

"Well then, why did you call Juvia?"

"I want to show you something.", He smiled, and he gestured to the ground, and I looked over the railing to see bunches of rainbow roses (you can actually buy rainbow roses!) organised to spell the words,"Will you marry me?". I looked to my left, and saw the now bare-chested prince on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand. Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. "Juvia Rhea Loxar, will you be my wife?"

"Yes.", I smiled, as he gently slid the gold band onto my finger.

"I love you.", He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too.", I smiled as I kissed him, my arms wrapping around his neck as he picked me up and carried me away.

**############################################################################**

**Mystogan's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I flung my coat into a corner of the room, too annoyed to care. I hadn't seen Mariko all day, and I had planned to propose to her.

"Mystogan?", I heard someone call my name, and trudged out onto the balcony to see Mariko standing below there, an ice guitar in her fingers.

"Mariko? Where have you been?", I smiled at the princess, who blushed.

"I've been busy, and I need to ask you something."

"Shoot.", I winked, and she began to strum her gituar.

"_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
_You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

_I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on meI  
t's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
_I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show_

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

And the sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly  
Mystogan Alexandar Fernandez, will you marry me? I know it's unusual, but please.", She looked me in the eyes, and I smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I've wanted to ask the same thing all day.", I smiled wider, and Mariko stood up and formed an ice staircase, which she climbed. "I love you.", I grinned as I took out the ring, which I slid onto her finger, the emeralds glinting in the sunlight.

"I love you too.", She gently placed her lips against mine, but I swiftly pulled her closer, chests touching. A minuite barely passed when I swept her off her feet and carrie dher inside, still in a tight lip lock.

**############################################################################**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Keep him safe, Levy.", Those words echoed in my mind, and they troubled me. The final words of King Metallicana, were for me? What was I supposed to do, stay by his side forever? But, I want to. I do want to stay by his side forever, never let go of his strong yet gentle hand.

"Levy, are you okay?", I looked down at Pantherlily, who patted my knee.

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff.", I smiled.

"You're always thinking."

"It's a quirk."

"It's a cute one.",I felt Gajeel kiss the top of my head, and I blushed.

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you two alone.", Pantherlily got up from his seat next to me, and walked off. Gajeel stole his seat as soon as he got out of it and pulled me onto his lap.

"I love you, Gajeel.", I murmured into his chest, and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Levy.", I felt something wet on my forehead, and looked up to see a single tear running down Gajeel's cheek.

"Gajeel.", I brushed the tear away from his face, and he looked me in the eyes. The immense pain he held was visible in his deep red eyes, and I hugged him with all I had. "It's going to be alright, Gajeel. I promise, I'm going to make sure everything's alright.", I felt his arms wrap around me, and he pulled me close.

"Thankyou, for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"For being here, for coming in the first place, for putting up with me and Lily."

"I enjoy it.", I smiled, and Gajeel blushed.

"I wanted to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Would you meet me here tonight?", He asked, and I nodded."When the sun goes down, alright?", I kissed him in agreement before I climbed off his lap and tried to find my sister.

**########################################################################**

**Loke's P.O.V.**

"Aurelie, please, wake up. Please! Wake up!", I sobbed into my hands as the days flew by. It's been two weeks since it happened, and the chance of her waking up has shrunk with every second, no matter how much Grandine and Aki help.

Others had died in the onslaught; Carla, Mavis, Aquadea, Ur, four lives lost, I didn't want to lose another. I didn't want to lose her. "Loke." I looked up to see my grandfather at the doorway.

"What?"

"I think it's time we head back for Magnolia.", He walked over to me, his head down.

"You go, I'm not leaving.", I looked at Aurelie, the back of my hand brushing her cheek, one of the few places not bandaged. The fire had burned 80% of her body, and her bones were shattered in some places.

"Loke, please-

"No. I'm not going to leave her. When she wakes up, and I'm gone, who knows what she's going to do to herself. I won't lose her again!", I yelled, standing up,"She saved my life, Gramps, I need to be here. I will not leave her side, I will always be here, even with my dying breath."

"Loke Celeste! If you do not go back to your kingdom with me, you will have no kingdom to go back to."

"Go ahead.", I dared him,"Banish me. See if i care."

"Loke, you idiot. What are you saying?", I looked at Aurelie to see her amethyst eyes open, and she was frowning.

"Aurelie? You're awake?"

"No shit, Sherlock.", She rolled her eyes, but I saw the hint of a smile as I kissed her forehead. Aurelie laughed as she grabbed a fistful of my shirt, pulled me down and kissed me with enough passion to last a lifetime.

"We heard voi- LOKE CELESTE!", Erza burst through the door, Jellal and Ishi at her heels.

"Good going, Aurelie!", Ishi laughed when we pulled part. "So, are you two officially a "thing" yet?", She asked, and we blushed.

Aurelie shuffled over and gestured for me to sit beside her. I was about to when a low growl emanated from Erza's gritted teeth, and I backed off. "Get over here, you.", Aurelie grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside her,"I'll protect you.", She whispered into my ear, and I blushed.

"I think they killed Erza.", Jellal poked the scarlet-haired girl's shoulder, but she didn't move.

Ishi blew in her ear,"I think she's ta-"

"Loke Celeste. give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.", Erza snarled, and I froze under her heavy glare.

"If you kill him, I will make yo wish you were never born.", Aurelie threatened, wrapping her arms protectively around me.

"Loke, I will banish you if you do not marry this woman, do you hear me?", Gramps laughed, shaking his finger at me.

"Way ahead of you, old man.", I laughed as I climbed off the bed and got down on one knee, making Aurelie flush bright red.

"Loke?", I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Aurelie Jessalyn Scarlet, I love you with all my heart, mind, body and soul. Will you marry me?", I asked, looking into her eyes as I opened the lid to reveal a topaz-encrusted ring.

"Yes.", She smiled, and I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her with enough passion to last eternity.

Erza practically exploded.

**###########################################################################**

**Aki's P.O.V.**

"Akiiiiiiiiiiiii!", Happy wrapped his tail around my waist as he tried to stop me reaching the door.

"Let go! You know I'm going to get there anyway, why not now?", I had no idea why he was so keen on keeping me cooped up in this room, I'll let him have his fun now, though.

"It's a surprise, Aki! Don't you want a surprise?", He pulled a "kitty face", and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, Happy, but I need to know what's going on!", I pulled his tail off and opened the door, to see a trail of rose petals on the carpet. There was a piece of paper in front of the door, and it read,"Follow me.". I smiled, only Natsu would do something like this. I followed the petals, Happy close behind, as the sun set. The deep red stood out in the moonlight, and I followed them to the roof, and they ended in the very same spot I fought in. There was a card, and I opened it. It said,"Look up." I did just that, and gasped. There, written in fire, were the words,"Marry Me Aki 3 Natsu."

"Aki?", I turned around and saw Natsu on one knee, hand outstretched. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes.", I blushed slightly as the rose gold band slid onto my finger, igniting the scales on our hands. The ring was made of rose gold, and had fire rubies carved in a pattern inserted into it. Natsu stood up, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too.", I smiled as he leaned in, and our lips met as fireworks went off.

**########################################################################**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Gajeel, where are you?", I whined, sitting down on the wooden seat. I had been here for a while now, and he hadn't shown up. Where was he? I saw Pantherlily walking around, and smiled. "Lily! Have you seen Gajeel?", I frowned when the Exceed shook his head and left. I groaned, where was he? He's never late. What if something happened to him? What if he's in trouble? I climbed off the bench and began to look for the evasive Dragon Slayer, when I felt a hand around my waist.

"I told you to wait for me.", Gajeel whispered in my ear.

"You were late, and I'm impatient.", I giggled as I turned to face him, and I gasped. Gajeel was in a suit, a red rose in his buttonhole. "What's with the fancy get-up?"

"It's a surprise.", He swiftly covered my eyes with a blindfold and grabbed my hands.

"Gajeel!"

"Don't worry, I'm right here.", He said as he led me somewhere, his strong arms ready to catch me if I fell. After a while, the blindfold slipped off to reveal the biggest library I had ever seen.

"Is this all for me?", I breathed, and he nodded. He reached over to a table, picked up two books and handed them to me. The one on top read,"Beauty and the Beast.", and below it was a signature, that belonged to the author. The one below, however, had no name. "What's this one?"

"Open it.", He smiled, holding his hand out. I placed "Beauty and the Beast" on his open palm, and open the other one. There, in fancy script, were the words,"Marry Me Levy McGarden. Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God. I looked up to see Gajeel on one knee, a delicate ring on his palm. It was made of white gold, and had two diamonds next to a white-gold rose. "Levy Thalia McGarden, will you be my wife?", He asked.

"Yes.", I daintily gave him my hand, and he swiftly slid the ring onto my finger, where it would stay forever. I smiled up at him, and music began to play. "What?"

Gajeel stood up, and held out his hand,"Shall we?"

I laughed."Definitely.", And we danced the night away.

**#####################################################################**

**Ishi's P.O.V.**

"Lyon, there's something I want to te-", I stopped as I scanned the empty room. Where could that prince be? I walked out onto the balcony, and saw a bird, one of Lyon's creations. I watched as it flew towards me, gently landing on my shoulder where its hard yet delicate claws hung onto my clothes. "Can you tell me where Lyon is?", I asked, and the bird tilted his head towards the lake.

I sighed and walked outside the castle and towards the lake, and an ice deer walked out of the forest. The bird flew away, and I was left with my guide as it led me into the forest. I brushed past the ice-coated trees and emerged in a meadow, the grass frosted over, where a box rested on a podium. The deer had dissappeared, and I cautiously crept to the podium and opened the box.

I unfolded the thin sheet of paper inside it and read the words:"Look up.", And I did, only to have my eyes widen at the sight of the ice hot air balloon, which was floating past. What made me blush hardest was that there were words written on the ballon itself, and they read,"Marry Me Ishi". I heard a noise, and turned around to see Lyon on one knee behind me, hand outstreched. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. "Ishi Rosanna Loxar, will you marry me?"

I had to tell him. "Lyon, I'm leaving."

"What?"

**########################################################################**

**I fangirled when I wrote all of these, especially LieLo, Naki and Gruvia. Nooooooooooooo! Lyshiiiiiiiiiiiii! *sob***

**Lyon: I know! *sob***

**Me: It's a pain, I know *pats his back***

**Lyon: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? *sobs harder***

**Me: :( I feels sorry for him... And the songs "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift!**

**Lyon: SHUT UP! *hits me***

**Me: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWYYYYYYY! :( That hurt!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Recap: LYSHI ISN'T HAPPENING! D:**

**########################################################################**

**Ishi's P.O.V.**

"Then I'm coming with you.", Unshed tears glistened in Lyon's eyes, but I had to be strong.

"It's to dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name."

"Idiot, it's Tremayne.", He got up and pulled me into a hug.

"You know what I mean.", He smiled into my hair, I felt his lips on my scalp, and i looked away. "Then tell me where you're going."

"I'm going to find my father."

"I can help."

"Lyon, don't make it harder than it already is.", Tears were freely flowing down my face, and he brushed them away.

"Please, let me come with you.", He lifted up my chin so we were eye to eye, and kissed me. I felt tears running down my cheek, but they weren't mine. "Let me love you."

"Lyon, I'm sorry, I can't d-", My pleas were smothered by his lips as he tried to convey the message I had gotten long ago.

"Please."

"JUST SAY YES ALREADY!", What the hell!? I turned around, and saw a wide-eyed Aki. "Oops."

"How long were you there for!?", I shrieked, and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, from the beginning."

"WHAT!?", We yelled, and she blushed.

"It's not just me!", She whined, and she pulled up a scared Natsu,"He's with me too! And everyone else is as well!", Everyone got up sheepishly, and I buried my face in Lyon's chest.

"Oh God, oh God.", I moaned, and Lyon chuckled.

"Say yes or Juvia swears she will make you train your ass off!", Juvia yelled, and we blushed.

Lyon chuckled,"It's not that ba-"

"I'm surprised he hasn't kidnapped her yet.", Mariko muttered, and Gray nodded.

"I think that was plan B.", The raven-haired prince agreed.

"I spoke too soon.", Lyon groaned.

"Siblings.", I giggled, and I kissed his nose.

Aki stormed up to me and looked me in the eye,"You have a perfect guy here, begging for you to marry him, and you're saying no!? Are you CRAZY!?"

"Aki, I-"

"Don't say a word, if it isn't yes!", The dragon slayer turned around and walked off, leaving Lyon and I in a state of shock.

"I'm thinking our friends are a little desperate for us to get together.", Lyon whispered into my ear, and I nodded. I looked down and saw the still-open box and the ring nestled on the pillow of white silk, and had an idea. I slid my finger through the ring, and kissed Lyon with all I had.

"Maybe I am too.", I looked him in the eyes, and he blushed.

"What the hell is tha- OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!", Aki jumped up and down at the sight of the ring on my finger.

"I will marry you, Lyon Bastia."

**########################################################################**

**Mirajane's P.O.V.**

I carefully placed the bouquet of roses on the marble slab, then stepped back. Tears fell down my face and onto the cold, hard ground as I read the words on Lisanna's grave: Princess Lisanna Strauss, A loving sister, a kind friend, sorely missed.

"It's alright, at least she's at peace.", I felt Freed wipe the tears away, and I smiled as he hugged me from behind. "Its okay, everything's going to be alright."

"I know, but I can't help it. I miss her, Freed. I could've prevented this.", I sobbed,"If I didn't send her away, she might still be alive!"

"Mira, stop. It's no-one's fault she's dead.", Freed lifted up my chin so our eyes met. "Remember that.", He kissed me softly on the lips, and every touch made my pain disappear.

"Thankyou.", I smiled, and I slipped my hand in his as we walked away.

**########################################################################**

**3rd Person**

The wind blew hard, and the gust of wind blew the red petals off the roses, and sent them dancing towards the wood, and past a white-haired girl.

With.

One.

Dead.

Eye.

Her gaze was on the young queen, and it was full of pain and sorrow. Mira felt the gaze, turned and gasped. "Lisanna?", No sooner had the name left her lips, did the figure vanish, leaving the cemetery a few degrees colder.

"Mira? Are you alright?", The Rune Mage next to her turned the Queen's face to his. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw, never mind, I must be seeing things.", Mirajane smiled before she pulled Freed away from the forest, but she still risked one last glance at where her sister was standing moments ago.

**########################################################################**

**OMG! I know it's short, but a close friend died, and I'm sad :(**

**Natsu: WHY THE HELL IS LISANNA HERE!?**

**Me: Ever heard of redemption?**

**Natsu: Um... no**

**Me: *facepalm***


	23. Chapter 22

**Heyas! One of the final chapters! I know! So sads :( But you get to use your imaginations! For the wedding dresses, I haz a few guidelines.**

**Aurelie: Smoothly flowing  
Ishi: Dress like Water  
Mira: Dress so fluffy it's pretty much a cloud  
Mariko: Decides to be out there and gets a pale, as in, REALLY pale, pink dress  
Aki: Strapless gown, long train  
Erza: One shoulder gown, short train  
Juvia: Sleeved gown (sleeves are netting), crazy beading  
Levy: Simple white dress, but LOADS of beading and stuff**

**Enjoy!**

**########################################################################**

**Four months later**

**Aurelie's P.O.V.**

I smoothed out the satin that flowed around my legs as I took a final breath. "Ready?", I looked to see Lucy standing there, stunning in her deep red bridesmaid's dress.

"I guess.", I smiled, and she smiled back, brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm so happy for you.", She took out a golden orchid, and slid it among the mess that was my hair. "There' you're officially perfect. Now go out there and show Loke who's boss.", I laughed at how carefree she was, and she laughed with me.

"Ready, Aurelie?", I looked down to see a smiling Makarov, and I blushed. "If only I was younger...", I heard him mutter, and my eyes widened. OH HELL NO! I gave him my gloved hand, and we walked to the back of the giant cathedral, where the rest of my bridesmaids were waiting; Bisca and Cana. The brunette smiled at me, and I smiled at my fellow WIB. Yes, I know, what the hell? Apparently Cana, Bisca, Aquarius and Chizu's friend Haru were all WIB, and weren't they surprised to see me.

***Flashback****

"JACINTAAAAAAAAA!", I braced myself as Haru tackle-hugged me, but I still toppled over. "I thought you were dead!"

"Didn't we all?", Cana laughed as she helped me up. "You left us alone with Kitara!"

"I know! She was a bitch!", Lucy whined, and I laughed.

"It's not my fault! And you know that!", I shook my finger at the five, and we all laughed. "KYAAA!", I squealed as someone's arms snaked around my waist, and I felt Loke's hair on the back of my neck. "Loke!"

"I missed you.", He kissed my neck, and I blushed. "Can't I spend time with my fiance?"

"S-shut up.", I looked down, and saw Loke put a necklace on me. "What's this?", I looked to see a glass pendant in the shape of an orchid dangling off a rose gold chain. "Loke! It's too much!"

"No, me having you is too much.", He gave me a peck on the lips, but I wound my fingers in his hair to keep him close.

"I think I'm going to be sick.", Cana made a vomiting sound, and I pulled away, frowning.

"Really?"

"Whaddya expect, I'm single. I have no idea why you care so much about love", She brushed it off, then smiled. "I'm kidding, god. Can't I joke around with my best friend?", I laughed as the Card Mage hugged me tight. "I missed you!"

"Didn't we all agree that the feeling was mutual?", I giggled, and Loke rolled his eyes,"What's wrong, Mr. Cranky Pants?", I laughed at his expression.

"Cranky Pants, really?", He shook his head, but the hint of a smile played on his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like sharing my fiance' with other people.", He whispered seductively into my ear, and I blushed.

"You'll have me for the rest of our lives, and you can't wait one hour?", I laughed as he turned pink.

"See you later, Your Highness.", He whispered into my ear before leaving.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! When's the wedding?", Haru bounced up and down, her orange and red hair bouncing and her purple eyes sparkled.I showed her the ring that sat snugly on my finger, and she squealed. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

"Calm down! It's not the end of the world!", Aquarius rolled her eyes, and Haru stopped bouncing.

"Not yet.", She poked the bluenette, who started a staring contest. Oh God. "Hang on, what's going to happen to The Fallen Angels?", I gasped. I had NO IDEA what was going to happen, did I have to choose between my friends or my sisters, but, they're all like that!

"Problem solved.", Makarov chuckled. "I would enjoy it if the two merged together to form a new team."

"Really?", Haru bounced on her feet, and I grinned.

"Yes.", The old man nodded, and I gave him a hug.

"Thankyou, Makarov.", I smiled.

"No problem, my dear. And I want you to be leader, take your old position.", He chuckled. "But, we need a name.", Here comes the hard part.

"Fairy Tail.", Cana smiled, and we all looked at her, confused. "Nobody knows if fairies exist, let alone if they have tails. It's kind of like the impossible, and well, we do the impossible.", She smiled, and we all nodded. "I think it fits the Angel's symbol better, anyway.", The brunette gestured to the mark on my hip, and I blushed.

"So, Fairy Tail, who likes?", Bisca put her hand up, and the rest of us did.

"I like it!", Ishi popped her head out form behind the doorway, and we jumped.

"She makes a good assassin.", Lucy giggled as the black-haired girl pulled Aki, Juvia, Erza, Levy and Mariko behind her.

"We all like the name, and the meaning's kinda cute.", Levy nodded, and we grinned.

"Fairy Tail it is!", Makarov grinned, and I gazed at my new team-mates, two families, becoming one. We'll be unstoppable.

*******Flashback Ends*******

I watched as Cana walked down the aisle, and a lump formed if my throat. What of Loke said no? What if I tripped? What if I-, "Why the hell are you worrying?", I looked up at Bisca, who smiled at me. "Everything's going to be fine, hun.", She winked before following Cana down the aisle. Lucy gave me a quick hug, before following. Now, it was up to me.

**########################################################################**

**Aki's P.O.V.**

Grandine gave me a reassuring smile before we took a step onto the carpeted marble, and the music changed. Everyone stood up, and their eyes were on us, but mine were only on the pink-haired, wide-eyed dragon at the altar. Beside him was Happy, his best man, and there was a balding priest who looked like he didn't want to be here.

I smiled, and he smiled back as we made our way down the now-exceedingly-long-looking aisle, and I almost jumped for joy when Grandine placed my hand in his. The touch ignited the fire-red scales on our hands, and they glowed for the rest of our lives.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bond these two share, symbolized in the scales on their hand and the love they share.", The priest's monotone voice was boring as hell, and I was already semi-distracted by Natsu, who's black eyes found mine. We smiled at each other, before turning our attention back to the priest, who babbled on about love and the bond.

**########################################################################**

**Ishi's P.O.V.**

"Now, for the rings.", The preacher spoke, and an ice fox slinked it's way from out of nowhere with a silk pillow on its back, and on the pillow were two stunning rings. One, white gold with deep blue sapphires. The other, rose-gold with diamonds.

"I, Lyon Tremayne Bastia, take you, Ishi Rosanna Loxar, to be my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as I live.", Lyon carefully slid the white gold ring on to my finger, and I took the rose-gold one off the pillow.

"I, Ishi Rosanna Loxar, take you, Lyon Tremayne Bastia, to be my lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as I live.", I slowly slid the band onto his finger.

The preacher smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You ma-" That's all it took for me to stand on my tip-toes and kiss Lyon. Now, we're inseparable, nothing will keep us apart.

**########################################################################**

**Mariko's P.O.V.**

The lights shone in the church as Mystogan and I walked down the aisle, but he stopped halfway and carried me the rest of the way, to everyone's enjoyment. "Mystogan Fernandez,", I growled, "Put me down this instant." Half of the Light Kingdom was cheering and laughing at my expression, which was a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Never.", He whispered into my ear, before putting me down in front of the carriage he organized for us. I rolled my eyes before climbing in, and Mystogan followed behind, shutting the door behind him. As we pulled away from the church, I made the mistake of looking into his brown eyes. Our gazes met, and he smiled as he leaned closer and kissed me. His hand held the back of my head, and I held his shirt tight, pulling us closer. The carriage stopped, and I frowned, pulling away.

"Already?"

"I want to finish this too, don't worry.", There was a mischievous look in his eye, and I blushed. "Shall we?", He opened the door and held out his hand, and I gently placed my hand in his.

**########################################################################**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

Jellal helped me out of the carriage, and I blushed slightly as he gave me a swift kiss just above the neckline of my dress as we walked in. We quickly darted into the palace, and the doors shut behind us, leaving the thousands of reporters outside with no tales to tell. "Pinch me.", Jellal whispered into my ear, and I looked at him, confused. "I want to make sure this isn't a dream.", He chuckled, and I pinched his arm.

"Happy, Jellal?", I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, and he smiled.

"Very.", The prince held my hands in his, and looked me in the eye. "Erza, I want you to know, I love you with all my heart, and I will do anything in my power to keep you safe."

"You, keep me safe? Isn't it the other way around?", I joked, and Jellal kissed my forehead.

"Very funny. Now, you don't want to be late for your own reception, do you?", He nodded at the clock, and I realised we were running late. Craaaaaaaaaaaaap.

"We gotta run."

"What are we waiting for, Christmas?"

"Yes, I am.", I answered, and he rolled his eyes as we ran. We reached the door, and it swung open to reveal the tiny reception Mira had planned for us, as in, Fairy Tail and Co.

"I present to you, King Jellal and Queen Erza of the Light Kingdom!", I squeezed Jellal's hand, and he winked at me before leading us out towards everyone. We gave a little spin, to everyone's amusement, and we sat down on the edge of the table, hand in hand.

"Nice entrance.", Aurelie whispered in my ear, and I smiled at her as I sat down. There wasn't a large number of us there, just the girls and the princes (In most cases Kings).

"I love you.", Jellal whispered into my ear, and I kissed his cheek in reply.

**############################################################################**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

Gray started to get up, and I looked at him, confused. I blushed when he took my hand and kissed it,"May I have this dance, Juvia-sama?", Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God. I nodded, my cheeks a deep scarlet, and he led me to the dance floor, where the band struck up a slow tune. He placed his left hand in my right, and his right on my waise, and I placed my left hand on his shoulder.

We twirled, spun, dipped, moved like water as we had our first dance. His deep blue eyes were filled with love, and i had never felt so warm. At the orphanage, everyone was so cold towards me, but with Gray, I felt whole, I felt human. I felt _alive_. The song began to end, but it sped up, and the two of us moved faster and faster until everything was blocked out, until we could only see each other. I pressed myself against him, and slowly streched to brush our lips together. His hand moved from my waist to the back of my head, and he lowered his head our our lips met.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and his hand pressed against the back of my head as we lost ourselves in each other. "Ahem, it would be nice of the floor was free for others, Gray.", We parted to see a cocky Lyon, and Gray frowned.

"Shut up.", He growled, before taking my hand. "Come on, Juvia. Let's go.", He lead me towards the door, and I blushed as he closed the door and swept me off my feet, literally.

**############################################################################**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

"Shall we?", Freed held out his hand, and I took it gladly. We stood up, and his hand sat snugly on my waist as we danced. I noticed a familiar face at the window, and stopped. "Mira?", Freed followed my gaze and stiffened. "Lisanna."

Everyone turned to see the figure, and the boys all shifted protectively in front of the girls. "What's she doing here?", Natsu growled, his hand tight around Aki's wrist.

Lisanna breathed onto the window, and it fogged up. She lifted her finger, and wrote in the mist; "Forgive me.", Tears slipped down my face, and I took a step forward.

"Mira.", Freed's grasp on my hand tightened, but I shook him off. I walked to the window and pressed my hand to the window, and LIsanna did the same.

"I'm sorry.", She mouthed, and I smiled.

"I know. And I forgive you, Lisanna.", I watched her eyes widen, and she looked at me in shock. "I forgive you.", I whispered, and I heard her sob.

"Mira-nee...", Her voice trailed off as she began to glow. "I love you, and Elf-niichan."

"I love you too.", Tears fell down my face as she faded away in a wave of cherry blossom petals. I felt Freed wrap his arms around me, and I buried myself into his chest. "She was innocent, she didn't deserve to die."

"I know, I know.", He whispered into my ear as I sobbed into his dress-shirt, ruining the material. "I love you, Mira."

"I love you too."

**#############################################################################**

***sob* Awwwwwwww! And that's it! Epilouge then it's over!**


	24. Epilogue

**20 years later**

"Sakura! Get down here this instant!", Mirajane yelled at her daughter, who came running down the stairs.

"I'm coming mum!", The white-haired girl slid between her parents, green eyes twinkling. "I honestly don't know what the big rush is, they always arrive late."

"Stiil, what if they came early this year?", Freed whispered to his daughter.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You said that last year, and the year before, and the year before, and the year before, and the ye-"

"Okay! I get it!", The king held his hands up in defeat,"I was wrong about them being punctual."

"You always are."

"Stop it, you two.", Mirajane growled, and her husband and daughter flinched.

"Yes ma'am!", Sakura's eyes darted over the horizon, and her eyes fell.

"They're late, again.", She pouted, and her parents noticed the change in attitude.

"What's with you?", Freed asked, but his qustion remained unanswered as a carriage pulled up at the gates. The wrought iron gates opened, and Sakura glanced up as it drove in. It was large and spacious, and adorned with ice lanterns. The door swung open to reveal a royal-blue haired man and his wife.

"Mira! Freed! Pleasure to see you after all this time!", Mystogan smiled, arms wide.

"It's only been a year!", Mirajane laughed as she hugged her friend. Mariko gave a quick hug to Freed before planting a kiss onto Sakura's forehead.

"Hello, my dear.", She smiled at the princess, who blushed the same colour as the plants she was named after.

"Where's Zeref?", Sakura asked, and everyone's head turned towards the carriage, where a teenage boy was sitting, red-faced. "What's with him?"

"I don't really know...", Mystogan trailed off, and the princess climbed into the carriage and shut the door.

"What's with you?", She sat beside her best friend, who blushed harder. "Hey, Zeref, you can tell me anything, you know.", She placed her hand in his, and his fingers curled around hers.

"Sakura?", He whispered, pale blue hair covering his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, Zer-", Sakura's question was forgotten as Zeref's lips brushed hers. His hand was on her back, pushing her closer. She closed her eyes, and wound her hands around his neck, then the door swung open to reveal four shocked rulers.

"Holy shit.", Mystogan's jaw dropped, and the two teens blushed at being caught out.

"How long has this been going on for?", Mirajane pulled the protective-mum card, and Sakura blushed.

"Three years.", Her bluenette companion told the four.

"THREE YEARS!?", The four adults would've fainted if another coach hadn't arrived, this one engraved with orchids. Out jumped an orange-haired man, a flame haired woman, and their kids.

"What's with you four? It's like you say a- Well, well, well, you sly ice mage.", Aurelie shook her head, smiling, as she hugged her friends.

"Okasan! Don't tease him!", Her son rolled his eyes at his mother.

"You know she can't help it, Hibiki.", The girl rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Jacinta.", Loke gave a warning, but his daughter ignored it before pulling Sakura away from her secret boyfriend to get the latest news on them. "That girl-"

"-Is being herself, Loke.", Aurelie kissed his cheek, and the ginger blushed. "Are the others here yet?"

"Not yet, but you know them, always late.", Mariko hugged her old captain, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised Erza isn't here yet, she's always be-", Her words were cut off by the loud screeching of the gates, and everyone turned to see five carriages pull in. "Speak of the devil.", She laughed, as her old friends climbed out with their children. Gajeel and Levy with their son Metallicana, Natsu and Aki with Igneel, Gray and Juvia with Ur, Jellal and Erza with Mavis, and Lyon and Ishi with Aquadea.

"Hi!", Aki laughed as she gave her three best friends a hug. "It's been too long!"

"It's only been a year!", Levy laughed as she hugged her sister.

"But it's a year too long.", Ishi smiled as she hugged her old team. Once the greetings were over, the adults looked around and noticed the lack of teens. "Where the hell are they?"

#############################################################################

The said teens were running off towards the beach, the very same one where Mystogan, Mariko, Gray and Juvia confessed. "Last one in has to kiss my sister!", Hibiki dared, and a flood of teens raced in, besides one. The dark-haired boy sat down as his friends raced into the cool blue.

"Eve?", Jacinta looked at the teen, worried. "Are you alright?"

Eve smiled."I'm fine, Jacinta.", The princess rolled her eyes and got out of the water. Sand stuck to her feet as she walked up to her bodyguard and sat beside him.

"What's wrong, Eve?"

"Nothing, I told you.", He blushed as she rested her head against his shoulder, her orange locks tumbling over his chest and back.

"Eve and Jacinta, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", Ur teased, her black hair plastered over her blue eyes. Igneel laughed, hugging his friend from behind.

"Oh God!", Jacinta turned red, and Eve chuckled. "What's floating your boat?"

"Stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Just stuff.", Jacinta frowned, and pushed her best friend to the floor.

"What stuff?", She pressed her forehead to his, and he blushed. "Tell me.", Their faces were so close that they shared the air. "Tell me."

"I can't.", He whispered, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why not?"

"I don't wa-", His reply was cut off by her lips in his, and his eyes widened as the girl he secretly loved stole his first kiss. He brushed her orange hair away from her face, and her fingers brushed his cheek.

"I really don't want to watch my sister make out!", Hibiki hid his eyes, and Aquadea laughed. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you?", he lunged at the girl, who shrieked and ducked. Hibiki crashed into the deep blue, and he emerged with his hair plastered all over his face.

"Light Wizard overbord!", Igneel joked, and Ur slapped him. "What, it was funny."

She rolled her eyes,"And you're annoying."

"But you still love me.", Everyone stopped and stared at the two.

"IGNEEL! You weren't supposed to tell them now!", Ur whined, burying her face in her hands.

"OH HELL NO!", What the hell? Everyone turned and gaped as a furious Natsu came storming down the beach, the sand beneath his feet turning into molten glass.

"MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT DATE THAT IDIOT'S SON!", Behind him was an angry Gray, and his glare was on his daughter.

'Kill me now.", The mages in question sank below the water line, and the two kings stopped at the ocean's edge.

"Crap. She's in her element.", Flames flickered on Natsu's palms, "What do we do now?"

"Juvia! I need you!", Gray called, and his bluenette wife came, along with everyone else.

"It's no use, she's in her element.", She shook her head as her daughter and her lover snuck past them, hidden by the blue.

"That's what I said.", Natsu groaned, peeved at how his son could've fallen in love with a certain princess.

"Jacinta! Really?", Aurelie tsked at her daughter, who went back to kissing the brunette beside her.

"Yup.", She smiled, and Eve led her into the forest.

"She's growing up.", Loke shrugged, and he laughed as his son kissed Aquadea, "And so is he."

"Aren't they all?", Erza smiled, and, unknown by the royal families, a girl with one eye, her face hidden deep in the woods, smiled along with her.

**#############################################################################**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it! It's over! So long! Bon voyage! Now it's *drumroll*...**

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE TIGER'S EYE! Yes, I know, but "Blue Roses" goes by the anime, and will take AAAAAAAAAAAGES to finish :/ And Harry Potter, it's after this :) Maybe**

**Anxiously awaiting the Gruvia canon episode,**

**Aurelie xx**

**Gray: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *head desk* She's waiting for us to get together**

**Me: The whole world is, snowy.**

**Gray: SNOWY!?**

**Juvia: Juvia and Snowy-sama get together? *fangirls***

**Gra- I mean, Snowy: MY NAME ISN'T SNOWY!**

**Aki: That's what that says *points to screen***

**Snowy: Oh God, oh God!**

**Me: ^_^ Adios! From everyone! We'll miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! WAIT!**

**Everyone; What?**

**Me: THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL!**

**Hibiki: Seriously? *eyes Aquadea***

**Me: O_O Aha...**

**Hibiki: HELL YES! *fistpumps***

**Mirajane: Wait...**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Mira: WHy was Lisanna mentioned?**

**Me: She's the good guy in the sequel :)**

**Everyone: EH!?**

**Me: Want the description?**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Me: **

****_Something's wrong. Jacinta, Aquadea and Ur are turning against their mothers, threatening the lives of the Queens. What's gotten into these princesses? Is it all to do with what happened all those years ago on the rooftops? And why is Lisanna back, hell, why is Sakura the only one who sees her?_

**You like? Review so I can see! Bye for now, not forever!**


End file.
